Love is not always beautiful
by Twilight's-Phantom
Summary: It takes place after Music of the Night. Christine discovers her true feelings for Erik and wants to be with him. They move to Erik's childhood home, and start a new life together. E/C and maybe R/M. If you are lazy you can skip to chapter 17. Rated M for only chapter 36!
1. Prologue

"The power of the music of the night," his voice sang. I had never heard something like this before. I followed him blindly, there was nothing in my mind or body that could resist him. His voice had captured all of my being. He moved a curtain, and I saw a figure standing… but … it was me….

Why did I see myself… In… a wedding dress…?  
>Then I realised what he meant.<p>

I collapsed and darkness took over me. The last thing I felt were the arms that caught me.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up by a soft melody. I turned around and saw it came from a toy monkey. I smiled at the small thing, gently beating the two cymbals to the rhythm of the song. But then, I saw above my head a stone ceiling, like it was carved out of a giant rock. And suddenly I realized I wasn't in the dormitory where I always slept. I got out of the bed and started to explore this strange place. There were a lot of candles, giving the room a gloomy sheen. I didn't have to move far or I saw a giant lake. And everything what had happened last night came back.

My angel… it was a man. Just an ordinary man. Nothing more and nothing less. But I was forgetting something, only I couldn't make up what exactly. My eyes were still exploring the strange place, which you could easily call a cave. And suddenly I knew what I was forgetting.

He was sitting at a beautiful piano. I studied him playing a song I had never heard before.

He wore a mask on the right side of his face and first question that came into my mind: _what would he be hiding?_

It made him look mysterious, I admit, but I was curious about the other side of his face. I walked further, but he had already heard me sneaking up to him and turned around. My eyes locked with his and I felt I stopped breathing for a second. He was so handsome!  
>His hazel green eyes never broke with mine as his hands danced over the keys gently and his lips turned up in a soft smile as we continued our staring. I felt like I was melting by that smile and forced my thoughts to stay focused. I looked back to the mask.<p>

_I really have to know what he is hiding._

I walked closer to him; the melody only became more beautiful. I touched his face; let my hands wander over the normal side. I could feel him tense first, but slowly he leaned in to my touch and if I weren't mistaken I even heard him give him a soft moan. My hands caressed his cheek. I came closer and closer to his mask. And then… I took it off!

First, I was shocked by the sight before me but before I could really see him, he covered his face with his hand and in blind rage he knocked me to the floor. I don't know where I fell, but a sharp pain shot in my arm. "Damn you, you little prying Pandora, you little Demon" he roared. I was too scared by his outrage to think of the pain. He pulled a curtain from a mirror, and looked at his reflection in disgust. "Is _This_ what you wanted to see?" I wanted to stop him, but he just continued. "Curse you, you little lying Delilah, you little Viper, now you cannot ever be free," he spat at me, the pain was increasing so much, I couldn't resist it anymore.

"Damn you, curse You." he walked away, and purposely knocked over a candlestick as he did so. I tried as hard as I could not to cry, but the pain was too much. When he calmed down a bit, he turned around; I could read from his eyes that he regretted every single word he had said. Then, he noticed why I was crying and rushed to my side. His anger completely faded away, and I discovered a new man.

"Please, are you alright?" He asked, not knowing what to do. "My arm, it hurts" I cried out. We both saw a small stream of blood running down my arm. "Here, let me help you sit up straight." He helped me up and gently put me on the piano stool. "Don't move, I'll get some bandage" and he disappeared through an entrance I'd never noticed before.

_How big would this place be?_ I was trying to distract myself.

_How long would he have lived here? What time was it? How long had I been sleeping?_

But before I had time to think of the answers, he was already back with some bandage, and lay it on the piano. "First, I want to tell you I am _ever___so sorry," he started.  
>"It doesn't matter, really. But please, could you help me first. It hurts." He nodded and carefully took my arm to examine it.<p>

"It's not a very deep cut" he said, and took some cloth to stop the bleeding. As he was aiding my arm, I looked at him. I noticed he had forgotten about his mask and I could see his face clearly now. The left side was smooth and normal, while his other side was disfigured and deformed. I didn't really see why he called it ugly. I remembered when I was little my father had taught me I should never look at the outside of people, but the inside, and their personality, and if they cared for you.

And I was sure he did care. "This might hurt" he said, and he put some iodine on the wound.

There was a burning pain for a moment and the only thing I could do was squeezing in what I was holding. It felt muscular, and I realized too late that I was squeezing in his shoulder. I blushed deeply and turned my head away from his gaze. "I'm sorry" I said and, bit my lip. From out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirking.

"It's all right" he assured me and finished with what he was doing. I think this was the moment I fell in love with him, only I didn't know it then. I wanted to know more about him. "Can I ask you a question?"  
>It was then he realized he wasn't wearing his mask and quickly backed away in the darkest corner of his home.<p>

"I'm so sorry" I heard him whisper.

"Sorry for what?" I asked as innocent as I could.

"For letting your eyes glance over this horrible beast".

I walked to him. "Please, don't say that" I wanted to comfort him, but he flinched even further into the shadows. "I won't hurt you" I heard myself whisper.

"But I'm sure _I_would."

"I don't believe you."

He started to get angry.

"You've seen it yourself, Christine. Why else would I have to care your arm?"

There was painful silent for a moment, none of us dared to move.

"Christine, I don't want you to get hurt any more."

He sighed and closed his eyes to calm himself. "Give me…. Give me back my mask."

I looked around to see the white mask lying on the ground. I picked it up and stared at it for a while.

"I don't think you need it," I said and looked up to him; he looked away, only showing the left side of his face.

"Yes, I do."

"No you don't, you look beautiful." I covered my hands over my mouth in amazement. I had never said anything like that to a man. He looked at me in shock, just staring, without blinking.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "Ye… yes, … I… I am fine," he stuttered. He stood there for a few moments, and then he walked up to me, took the mask, and replaced it.

"Come we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you." His voice was cold as ice. He walked past me, and put on his cloak. When he noticed I didn't come with him he turned around.

All emotions were gone. "Come" it sounded like an order It was an order. He sat me in the boat, took the pole and started to row.

He didn't look very happy. I looked at my hands; there were so many questions still in my head. But I thought it was the best to keep quite. What would he be thinking now? I played the whole happening again in my head.

I was glad he couldn't see my face. My thoughts broke when I heard his voice. "Come, we'll have to walk for a while." He held out his hand to help me out of the boat, it felt warm, and the skin was smooth.

"Stay close to me, or else bad things may happen." I nodded. I kept holding his hand, not wanting to let go of him and also afraid to the things which may happen.

I noticed we took a different route this time. The walls were merely lit by candles.

_What would his name be?_ _Were there more passages like this? And if so, would he know them all?_

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked again. Surely it wouldn't be a problem if I asked his name. He stopped and turned around to face me. "What is it, love?"

_Love..._, it sounded strange when he called me like that, but not in an awkward way. It just felt different. I remember when I was small; the Angel always called me like that. It felt like somebody really cared about me.

I realized he was still waiting for my question. I rearranged my thoughts and looked into his green eyes. "What's your name?" it took some time before he answered, like it took time before he understood the question or had forgotten his name. "It's Erik."

"A beautiful name" I smiled, but he still looked at me, without expression.

"It's really cold" I suddenly realized. "Here take my cloak, I'm sure it'll keep you warm." And he carefully put the cloak around my small shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Let's continue, it's not far anymore." His emotions came back a little bit, and we both stayed quite for the rest of the journey.

After what seemed ages, we returned to the mirror, and I gave him back his cloak.

"Will I see you again?" I saw him hesitate. "If you want to" was the only answer he gave, but in his eyes I saw a small sparkle.

"You will be watching, right?" I asked.

"Always, my dear."

I could feel the sense in the air. We were both trying to stay here as long as we could.

He moved the mirror aside for me. "Do you feel alright, Christine? You look very pale." He gave a worried looked, and before I could say anything he placed a hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I kind of jumped when I felt his warm hand meet my forehead.

"You're getting ill," was all he said.

"I feel fine, Erik."

"Make sure you get some rest. We'll meet again." and before I could say goodbye, he was already gone.

I didn't quite know what to do, I had just met my angel. After 9 years begging and pleading if he would show himself, he had finally done it. But this was not what I had expected.

I first glanced at the clock, 11:13. I walked to my bed, and lay myself on it.

_I love him, I love Erik._My thoughts kept on repeating the words. I wasn't tired, yet I was. The new feelings in me made me feel strange, making me smile as I remembered his eyes, his concerned look, his tall form. I felt like I was missing something very important. I was glad when I finally fell in an endless slumber, and didn't have to think anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

When he tried to open the door he was surprised to see it was open again.  
><em>It had been locked last night, hadn't it?<em>  
>"Christine" Raoul whispered and walked into the room. He wanted an answer to what he had heard last night, and also to why she hadn't showed up for dinner. As he looked around he saw her asleep in her bed. He stared at her, observing her and every inch of her body. He didn't know what to do now.<p>

_Should I wake her?_He decided to do so.

"Christine" He gently shook her shoulder and she slowly opened her eyes. "Angel, is it you?" she whispered. "it's me, Raoul"

_What did she mean by angel?_

She slowly sat up. "Raoul, what are you doing in here?" she asked. He kneeled beside her and took her hands in his.

"Why didn't you came to dinner last night? And why did I hear a man's voice in your room?"

She looked away "Raoul, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can, you know you can tell me everything." He looked her in the eyes.

"You know my father used to tell about the Angel of Music?"

"Of course I remember that, and Christine, you know it was just a tale."

"No Raoul, you know I told you yesterday that I had heard the Angel?" He nodded.

"well, last night I have met him." She started to smile. He didn't know how to react.

"What do you mean by: I met him?" Raoul sat beside her on the bed. She was only getting more exciting.

"He's not an Angel, Raoul. He's a man, and I love him."

The words _I love him_, they didn't hurt Raoul. In fact, he felt happy for her, but he was also worried about what she had just said.

"That's great" he felt her temperature, which was higher than normal.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Christine? Or hallucinating? You feel so warm. I think you're getting ill."

"No, I don't hallucinate, nor dream, and I feel fine! And if you don't believe my story, this proves it!" and she showed him her bandaged arm.

"How did this happen?" he asked. "I wasn't watching out and I fell, he bandaged it. He said it wasn't a deep cut."

Raoul sighed, having no idea what to think about all this, and they both were quite.

"Christine, have some sleep, I'm sure you will feel better after a bit of rest." She murmured something, and lay back. "I'll wake you within a few hours," she nodded, and he kissed her forehead. "Don't do anything stupid, Christine." he said, and walked away.

Christine's POV

After he had left, I quickly got up but felt dizzy for some time. They both were right, I _was_ getting sick, but I ignored it. I wanted some fresh air. I got out of the bed, and put on another dress. This day was a day off for everybody in the opera. I walked to the small yard, and sat down on a small bench. As I thought, there was no one there. I smiled and looked up to the sky, letting the sun rays caress my skin. It wasn't very warm, but the bit of warmth felt good.  
>I've always loved those days. They reminded me of my childhood with my father and Raoul. They were full of peace and music. Even though Raoul couldn't sing at all. My father and I always laughed when we heard him sing.<br>I stared to the ground again and sighed, how I missed those days. How I missed my father. My thoughts continued, until I heard a noise.

_Could it be Raoul? Could he have seen me when I walked up here?_

I turned around, but there was nobody there. I turned back and a shock ran through my body when I noticed somebody sitting on the other side of the bench.

It was my Angel!

He stared to the ground and if you didn't see his chest rising and falling you would have thought he was death. I could only see the normal side of his face.

_He looks so handsome..._

"Erik?" He looked at me, his green eyes looking mysteriously into mine.

"what is it, Christine?" he spoke as if he knew for a long time, which was true in some way.

"Why are you here?" He still gazed at me.

"Why I'm here? Well, because the weather is really good. And as far as I know it's not forbidden for me to come here."  
>He now looked to the sky and a small smile escaped his lips. I stared at him, taking in every detail of his form.<p>

"And what brings you here? I thought I had said you needed to rest? You know yourself you are not feeling well."  
>He was still looking to the clouds passing by and my gaze moved to the ground. "I...I don't know why I came here."<p>

Was it just me or did I suddenly feel a lot worse because he had said so? It felt like the temperature suddenly had dropped ten degrees, and I felt myself shivering.

He shove more to my side, "You should go back inside, dear. You're shaking like a leaf."

"I don't want to go inside," I said, and looked at him, "I enjoy being with you too much."

Erik's POV

I was left speechless. Did she really mean what she just had said? We barely knew each other in person. I quickly took off my coat and handed it to Christine. "Here, wear it. If you don't want to go inside, at least put on something that will keep you warm." Her face started to smile. And she put on my coat. It was funny to see that it was way too big for her.

"It's still cold." She whispered and I heard the small voice in my head: _she wants you to keep her warm, fool..._

I didn't know what to do, should I... should I really...?  
>No! she would probably run...<p>

_But she says she's cold, you know you can keep her warm..._

I knew there was one way to find out. I shove a little closer to her and protectively wrapped my arms around her. I noticed she didn't run in fear and even snuggled up closer to me, closing her eyes and leaning against my chest. I almost forgot to breath. I could only stare at her. I had never dared to think that she could be this close to me.

_she's so beautiful_...

I didn't deserve anything of her, not even her glance. And here she was in my arms. We sat like this for some time when suddenly, out of nowhere, Christine broke free out of my embrace, and sneezed loud. It was then I noticed I had been staring at her with my mouth open. I smiled, "bless you."

"Thank you," she said and snuggled up to me again. This time, she took my arm and placed it around her.

"I'm pretty sure you should go inside, love. It'll only get worse." But she shook her head.

I sighed, why was she so stubborn sometimes? I always thought Antoinette was only exaggerating about her but she was right.

"But don't come crying if you've lost your lost, or feel so sick that you can't even stand on your legs." I said and gave her a stern look.  
>"Do you not want me here?" she asked. I could sense anger in her voice.<p>

I sat up a bit more, and placed one hand on her cheek. "No dear, I'm only concerned about your health." She didn't do anything, she only looked at me with her brown eyes. Though they weren't as clear as they used to be, I could still see emotions.

_She looks so beautiful_...

And suddenly I felt the urge to kiss her. It wouldn't be hard, our faces were inches away. I only had to lean forward...

Christine's POV

I gasped, what was he doing?! I felt his lips touch mine, very careful, maybe even afraid, but it was... a kiss. I felt the strange feeling inside my stomach grow enormously by this small gesture and it was like a hidden wall broke down. Though the feeling could be caused by my sudden sickness, I forgot all my trouble for one moment.

He broke away a little, and looked at me. There was doubt in his eyes. His hand was still on my cheek, and I kissed him again, to show him it was alright. But it became more than just those two little kisses. Within moments his kisses were filled with so much passion and wanting, that I couldn't do anything else than longing for more, much more. He pulled me closer and I locked my arms around his neck. His hands started to roam around my body, and I didn't mind at all. I loved him, and as we kissed my wanting for him grew. A feeling I had never felt for any man. As time crawled by, the kiss only deepened. But suddenly he stopped, and looked around, like he had heard anything. I felt even warmer than before and I was out of breath, as was he. I felt dizzy, but did not want to show him. I glanced at Erik.

"There's somebody coming." He brought out and then he gave me a shocked look. "I'm _so_ sorry." He muttered suddenly as if he had beaten me. "Erik?" I asked as I reached out for him. "please, give me my coat. I need to go."  
>I looked at him strangely, and handed his coat back to him.<br>He left without a word. He didn't even put on his coat. I watched him walking into the shadows and suddenly, he was gone.

I sat there, my normal feelings started to return slowly. And I felt even worse than before. I sat down again. And waited for the person to come.

Writer's POV

Meg walked up to Christine. "What are you doing here?" she asked, and sat down beside Christine, "didn't Raoul tell you to stay inside and get some rest?" Christine nodded, and tried to get away as fast as she could, but Meg had already noticed. "You weren't alone here, were you?" she said teasingly, and happily took Christine's hands in hers. "Let's go inside, and tell me all about it! Was it Raoul?" She stood and almost dragged Christine behind her. "You know you two look very cute together."

When they entered Christine's room, they sat down on the bed. "Now tell me!" Meg cried out happily, having no idea of who Christine actually met.

"Well," Christine started, "you remember yesterday, when I told you about the Angel of Music?"

Meg nodded, trying to hide how much she worried about that. It took little time for Christine to continue. "Well, last night...last night, I met him! And I found out, he isn't an Angel, Meg. He's just an ordinary man. He sang to me, like no one ever did before. His voice is so beautiful, you really should here it once, Meg. You really should."

"Are you sure you are alright, Christine? You know Angels don't exist. I'm sure it was all a dream." Meg asked, not wanting to hear her friend talking like that. Christine shook her head, in an you-don't-understand-me way and lay down under the sheets of her bed. "Go away, Meg. You don't understand it, I'm not crazy. He really was there, he really kissed me, and I _do_ love him." There was a tear running down her cheek. Followed by another one. Meg didn't know what to do, so she just did what Christine asked her to do, and left.

Christine cried, she felt so confused. And the starting illness wasn't making things any better.

She wished he was here, but she knew he wouldn't come. And with that in mind, she fell asleep.

It was hours later when Raoul came in the again, as he had promised. Meg had told him about what Christine had said to her. He was angry, for not listening to him, but he could kind of understand why she had gone to the yard. If she really spoke the truth and wasn't raving about all she had gone through... Dear God. What had come into her mind to just go with a stranger. He could have raped her, or worse…killed her. Hadn't her father taught her to never follow strangers?

He said down on the edge of her bed.

_She looks so pale..._

He didn't actually want to wake her, but if he let her sleep, she wouldn't be tired enough to sleep through the night. "Christine, Christine wake up." She stirred. "Why can't people leave me alone?" she groaned angrily.

"I know, but it is 6 o'clock in the evening, and I bet you are hungry."

She sat up a little. "My head aches" she whispered. "I know, but if you stay up for only two hours, you can sleep afterwards the whole night." he smiled a little at her, but her eyes gave an empty look back at him.

After dinner they went back to her room. She hadn't eaten much and Raoul really started to worry now. As she changed in her nightgown, he fetched a glass of water for her, and placed it on the small table next to the bed. "Here, for if you get thirsty tonight." She walked to the bed. "Thank you, Raoul. For everything."

He gave a little bow. "I don't want to bother any more, Christine. I'll have meg come to check on you in a few minutes. Goodnight."

She nodded weakly and sat on the bed. "Goodnight, Raoul. Thank you for your care.

He gave a soft smile and disappeared.

"Oh and Christine," she suddenly heard his voice from the other side of the door, "Don't do anything foolish, please."


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the nice reviews!**

My lips still tingled from the kiss as I walked down to my liar. For some odd reason, I couldn't stop smiling. I felt so happy. Like there was some kind of light shining, overwhelming me with a warm feeling. She loved me, I was almost certain about that. She loved me, and I… I had hurt her. My happy mood disappeared immediately, and changed into anger. I hit the wall. _How could I have been so stupid?_I hit the wall again, and again. Until scratches appeared on my knuckles. I felt the pain, but ignored it.  
>I deserved it. I finally reached my 'home', and hang my coat in the wardrobe that was in my bedroom. I lit almost all of the candles, so I wouldn't have to face my thoughts. When it was dark, I always saw my thoughts reflected in the darkness. I sat down on the piano stool and sighed. I didn't know what else to do.<p>

But suddenly...I heard the piano play, and I realized it were my own hands moving over the keys. I closed my eyes, letting the music take over my soul, and smiled.

_How can there be people who don't like music?_

That was the question which had always been stuck in my mind. The music was so powerful, that I was entranced by it. I couldn't stop, when a song almost came to an end, I simply started a new one which started with the same chord. Time flew by, and when I looked at my pocket watch, it was already 11 pm. _Did I really play for that long?_

I walked across the lair and blew out most of the candles. I wasn't hungry, I didn't need dinner. I walked to my bedroom, took off my waistcoat and shoes and lay them on a small chair. I took off my mask and looked in the mirror. I tried to hide the right side, but it was impossible to hide it completely, so I finally found myself staring at the deformed side. It was disgusting. I don't know how anybody ever could stand this face. I tried to look away but somehow I couldn't, my eyes were so fixated on the right side I had to cover it if I wanted to look away.

_Why did I kiss her?_

I wish I knew the answer to that. It had been too much of a risk and I should never have done that. She knew me for only a day. Yet when I thought back of the sensation of her lips on mine I felt my stomach flip over in delight. It had been amazing.

I lay myself on the bed. There were only a few candles burning in the bedroom. I looked at the ceiling; my hands were folded on my stomach for some off reason. I turned to my side and looked at the toy monkey. I had made it when I first came here; I was only ten years old and scared to death. I remember Madame Giry saving me from the gypsies and bringing me here. I'm still glad she had done that. I sighed, how I always loved to explorer the catacombs. I had even made a whole map; it must be somewhere here around. I thought of what happened before I came here. I can't remember much, I can't even remember what my own mother looked like. I only remember the screams and beatings from my father. All the awful words he had shouted… I didn't even know their meanings back then. I turned to my other side. I hadn't seen my mother much; she usually was locked up in her room by my father. I still don't know why she never left him. I turned around again. My father only wanted to get rid of me, ignoring all my abilities. I sighed. I still wondered what happened after the night my father sold me to the gypsies. Would he have killed my mother? Or did they start again, taking a child which wasn't as ugly as me? Would she smile at her child every time it looked at her?

I knew this wasn't going to work, so I wound the mechanism of the music box and let it play.

_The melody is so haunting in the dark..._

When it was finished I wound it again, and again. I can't remember when I fell asleep. I only remember there was a lot of darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

Christine's POV

When I slowly opened my eyelids, it was as if the light was burning my eyes out. I felt my whole body aching and I let out a groan. By this time I was sure I was ill. I tried to sit up, but my muscles felt too paralyzed to do so. It took me a few moments before I finally found enough strength to straighten.

I tried to stand up, but immediately a wave of sickness hit me and I was forced to sit back on the bed.

I don't know how long I'd sat there, trembling like a little child from the cold that was only in my mind, but the last thing from that day I can remember was that I was walking into the catacombs.

I missed him, I missed Erik. I don't know why I was acting like this, but something in me was crying out for him. Or was it the illness and the fever which made me do this?

I looked around me; the place looked so creepy and dark. It was so different than when he had led me through it. His warm hand that had kept me safe from all harm.

I continued walking... but wait... hadn't I been here before? I'm sure I had, or... not?

Dizziness surrounded me again, and I had to cling to the wall not the fell down. Was it just me, or was it getting warmer and warmer every single minute. I didn't know how long it would take before I would faint, but suddenly I heard a loud snap and something took me around the ankle, I could only scream in pain.

Erik's POV

I was busy finishing my painting, when I heard a loud scream that echoed through the whole catacombs.

Normally I would chuckle when I heard a scream like this. But this time, this time was different. I knew it was someone familiar. Somebody I loved with all my heart. It was Christine.

Writer's POV

He ran into the labyrinth of passages, and listened from where the cries and sobs came from. He already knew what had happened, and when he had reached the place, his worst nightmare came true. Christine was trapped in one of the traps he had set. He gasped, her face was wet from tears and there was blood everywhere. She sat was bending over her left ankle, and in the dim light it was hard to tell how badly she was injured.

"Christine," he whispered, and stepped closer, but she started to shout in her delirium. "Leave me alone, can't you see what you have done!" she looked at him and he saw that she in the power of stress, pain and fear. He took a step closer. "Please, Christine let me help you," he tried to speak to her as calmly as possible, but he was too afraid for her health.

_How did she even manage to get in here?_

"No, leave me alone" she choked. "Don't come closer, I'm fine. You're the monster who did this, because you can't accept the fact that you _are_ a monster, and that people hate you for that."  
>A painful expression came over his features.<p>

_Did she really mean that? Was she playing a game on me? How cou-… No, don't think about that now, she needs help. She needs__your__help._

He took another two steps into her direction. "Hush, Christine. It will be alright."

He tried to reach out for her, but she slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare to touch me. Go away, I hate you! I hate everything about you!" She started to cry harder.

_Just ignore it, Erik. She's raving because of the pain…_

He couldn't wait any longer and just walked up to her, kneeled beside her and took her in his arms before she could do anything. She struggled for a few moments to get out of his embrace but he held her tightly and started to rock slowly. "Don't worry, my love," he whispered in her ear, "it'll be alright."

He continued until she stopped struggling and he quickly let go of her and sat her down to examine her ankle. The wound looked disgusting. The trap had ripped open her flesh in an unnatural way and had broken her bone with no doubt. He had no time to think about anything, he only knew he had to get that thing out of her ankle as soon as possible. He took the trap and before he had even moved it an inch she was already crying out in pain. He sighed, and in one go he pulled open the trap. Christine felt as if there was a piece of glass that was pulled out of her flesh, and the pain was so sharp she couldn't even react. She quickly pulled her feet away, and the trap closed again with a loud "SNAP".

Her whole body was trembling and she clung to him, burying her face in his chest. He looked down and saw his hands were full of blood. He gasped; he hadn't seen she was bleeding so much. He gently pulled her away, and quickly ripped off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around her broken angle. She moaned in pain as he did so, and it didn't take long before there was a large bloodstain on it. He feared the worst. He ripped off his other sleeve too and wrapped it around her ankle again. He noticed she had almost stopped sobbing and was clinging at his arm instead and a strange glance had appeared in her eyes. "Christine, are you alright?" he asked, almost afraid. He checked her temperature.

_Dear god, she's burning with fever. I have to get her to the normal world fast._

He picked her up, and she didn't do anything. It was as if she was sleeping, her eyelids half open. "Christine listen to me. I'm going to take you to Madame Giry, she'll get a doctor. Everything will be fine, I promise you." He was so close to her, he could feel the heat coming form her. But she didn't respond.

_Did she even hear what I had just said?_

"Christine!"

She looked up, her face, as white as a sheet, showed that she was in a lot pain. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she whispered. There were tears streaming down again. He started to walk faster. She kept repeating the words over and over.

"It's going to be alright, love. It should be me saying sorry."

_She needs help, and quick!_

He knew how she had gotten the fever so fast. It was all his stupid fault! If he hadn't taken her down into the chilly catacombs she had never gotten sick. If he hadn't given in to his urge then he had never kissed her. And would she have gone inside just like he'd said.

It seemed like many hours had passed by when he finally reached the mirror. He shove it aside with his foot and stepped through it. He placed the still mumbling Christine on her bed and reassured her that he would come back as soon as possible. He then quickly left to find Madame Giry.

He found her room and knocked on the door. "Antoinette, I need you help," he said urgently and opened the door. "Erik, what are you doing here?"

Erik stepped inside talking like a madman. "It's Christine, something terrible has happened. I don't know why but she came to search for me or something but then she got trapped in this trap and then I found her and she was bleeding and saying mean things when I tried to came closer. But then I reached her and everything was fine. Well, not fine because she has broken her ankle but I've brought her up here, and she has high fever, and-"

"Erik stop! I've heard enough" Madame Giry said in a stern voice.

"You _have_ to help me, Antoinette. She's in a horrible condition." He stood there in the middle of the room. Wearing trousers and a ripped blouse that were both covered in blood. She noticed the scars running up and down his arms, but Antoinette didn't know if they were from the past or he had made them himself.

"Alright, where is Christine?"

"In her bedroom."

"I'll call Meg to get the doctor; you must stay with Christine until the doctor arrives. Here, I'll give you some water you can use."

She handed him a bucket with water and two towels. He turned around to walk away but when he was on the threshold he heard Antoinette's voice again "And Erik...," he turned around, "When you hear people in the hallway please disappear, I understand how much you want to stay with her, but I don't want you to get caught or anything." He nodded and quickly left to return to Christine's bedroom. He carefully closed the door behind him when he entered.

"Who is there?" He heard her weak voice say. "It's me. Erik". He walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge, placing the bucket with water next to him on the ground. She whispered his name.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing a wet towel over her forehead. She looked at him, trembling all over her body.

_What a stupid question to ask, fool!_

"What's happening? Why is it so cold, and why does my foot hurt so much?" she murmured.

"There was an accident. Here, I'll give you some blankets." He searched the room to find some warm blankets and placed them over her trembling body, leaving the wound still visible. "Thank you" she mumbled. He sat down at the far edge of the bed, so that he could clean the wound a little, but could still see her face, and began to undo the ripped sleeves from her ankle, feeling her tense in pain.

He took the other wet towel and started to carefully wash away most of the blood. She groaned every time he touched the flesh around the wound, and started to move her foot and leg in all possible ways to avoid the towel. He groaned annoyed. "Christine, please hold still, you're only making things worse."

"But it hurts..."

"I know it does. The doctor will be here soon and will give you something against the pain. If I don't do this now, things are only going to hurt more."

But she didn't listen. He sighed, there was only one thing left to do. He cleared his throat, and started to sing softly. He knew she couldn't resist his voice, and he was right. Within moments she had already stopped protesting and lay still on the bed. He was so concentrated that he didn't even notice that she was staring at him. "Christine, when the doctor comes you must-" but before he could finish his sentence he heard the floor crack. He threw the towel in the bucket and quickly stepped through the mirror, closing it behind him just in time. A few seconds later Madame Giry, the doctor and Meg entered.

Erik's POV

I stood there as the doctor examined the wound. I saw Madame Giry softly whispering to Christine, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down a bit. The doctor wasn't as careful as I had been. I saw Meg getting a new bucket of water, and the doctor was getting all kind of things out of his bag.

He first of all gave Christine some morphine. And then he started on the wound. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could hear Christine groan and cry.  
>How I wanted to be there for her...<p>

When Meg came back, she helped the doctor by holding firm onto Christine's leg, so it couldn't move anymore. I kind of had to chuckle at the sight.

"Who has cleaned this wound before I came here?" I heard the doctor say. Madame Giry bit her lip and looked at the mirror. I shook my head in a way not to mention me, but forgot that she couldn't see me. "I did" she then said. "Thank you Madame," the doctor said," You cleaned it very well."

I smiled, believing I had done something right. After what seemed an eternity the doctor finally finished. I saw him shaking the hand of Antoinette and leaving the room. Meg was still there, so I had to wait until she had left too. I heard Madame Giry talking to Meg, but not clearly enough to make out words, but Meg nodded and left. I looked at my pocket watch. It was 2 o'clock. Probably she needed to have lunch, or Madame Giry just made up an excuse so that Meg would leave. "It's save, Erik" I heard Antoinette say, and I came back from behind the mirror. Walking straight up to Christine and sat down on the edge of the bed. She lay on one side and had her eyes closed.

"How is she doing?" I asked Antoinette, turning my head to face her. "Except that she will never be able to dance again, and having a fever, she does pretty fine. We only have to be careful the wound is not getting infected."

I sighed in relief. Turning back to see Christine's pale face and stroke her cheek gently. She moaned softly and took my hand in her own. Placing it at her mouth. There was a silence as I watched my angel's sleeping form.

"Erik, what have you done to her?" I heard Antoinette say, her voice wasn't all too kind. I knew this was coming. "I did nothing, she came to find _me_. I think she must have been ill when she left. And stepped on one of the traps. I didn't do anything, she came to me all out of her herself!"

I stared down to the ground, remembering what she had said when I had found her.

"But when she was trapped, she said she hated me. That I was a monster. That I didn't want to leave people alone because I couldn't accept this... face." I sighed, tears forming in my eyes. But I couldn't cry in front of Antoinette, she'd think I was weak. Though she had seen me cry a lot when I was young.

"But I know she doesn't mean anything of that," Antoinette said. "I've seen the love for you in her eyes. And you know what, when the doctor was there, she kept on asking me where you were."

I looked at her in shock. This couldn't be true. I turned over to Christine. My everything, she really loved me. Even though I had harmed her in this horrible way. I didn't know if I could be happier.

"Erik, I think you should clean yourself up a bit and give yourself and Christine some rest. The doctor has given her special medication and she won't wake up for at least 12 hours. I'm sure you must feel tired too."

I nodded, though I did not want to leave my Angel alone and wasn't even tired.

"Do you need my help with anything else?" I asked, looking at Antoinette.

"No Erik. I'll be fine".

"Alright then," I said. And slid open the mirror. "Oh, and Antoinette. Thank you for everything you've done."

"It's alright Erik. I'm sure you would have done the same thing." I smiled a small smile and nodded, before walking through the mirror again and returning to my lair.


	6. 27 November 1887

_27 November 1887_

_Dear Diary. You know I told you about what happened yesterday in the park?  
><em>_I never should have done that. Bad things have happened, Diary.  
><em>_My Christine, my beloved Christine. She's injured, badly injured. And as always, it's my fault.  
><em>_It's my fault, Diary!  
><em>

_If I had never kissed her, she would have gone inside. She would have been save. Yet now… now she has high fever. How stupid of me. I don't think she will ever look at me again; she has all right to do so._

_I hope I can ever show her how much I'm sorry. I've ruined her dancing career. I would do anything to redo what has been done. I wouldn't kiss her, why did I actually do it?  
><em>_I hate myself for it, for everything I've done to her. __Madame Giry was right, I should have left her alone.  
><em>_She would deal the loss of her father on her own. She would be a great dancer. But I couldn't leave her…  
><em>_As I have told you, the first time I saw her, I couldn't resist her. She was breathtaking! But her eyes always looked sad, and she never smiled. I wanted to see her smile, to make her smile._

_And you know what I did, right? __The words must be somewhere on the first few of your pages._

_That day, I heard her cry in chapel… Crying over her lost father, about waiting for her Angel of Music. It killed me, Diary! It killed me to see her so lost in tears… and before I even knew it I sang. __I still remember to look on her face when she first heard me. She looked so happy, so innocent, as a child her age should look.  
>And now… now she's a grown woman, and I have ruined her life. Ruined it, Diary! <em>

_She can't live without me anymore. She needs my voice, she needs the words I sing to her, and most of all… she needs my guidance. When she has a hard decision to make, she'll always ask me first for advice. When she's had a nightmare, I always sing until she's sleeping again._

_I always have to watch my temper when she's around. She's so easily upset. I hope she'll once see how bad I am for her. That I don't deserve anything from her. She needs somebody who has nothing to hide. Who doesn't have the same temper as I have. Though I have learned in those years to keep it under control more and more. _

_I'd do anything for her, Diary. Anything to make her happy… _


	7. Chapter 5

After what seemed a whole night. I just couldn't take it anymore, I _had_to see her.

I got dressed and left the lair.

When I reached the mirror I noticed Christine was still asleep. I stepped through and walked to her bed. There were only a few candles burning in the room. Madame Giry probably had blown out most of the candles before she had left the room. I looked at her ankle; the doctor had bandaged it neatly. I sighed, and looked away. I then noticed a little drawer in her dressing table. There was a black ribbon hanging out…

I opened it, and couldn't believe my eyes. In it, there were all the ribbons and notes I had given her over the past 9 years.

_Why does she still have those?_

My mind was puzzled.

"Erik, is that you?"

I nearly jumped with fright and quickly closed the drawer.

"Yes, it's me, darling."

I turned around to see Christine was awake.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

I walked towards her, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"My head aches…" She said in a small voice. I checked her temperature again.

"… and my foot hurts too." She coughed badly.

"I know it does, love. Has Madame Giry given you anything against the fever already?"

"What? Has Madame Giry been here?"

"Yes, she was here when the doctor… "I did not want to finish my sentence, "don't you remember anything?"

"I can only… remember pain."

I was silent as I watched her face contorted to pain.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "This whole situation you're in… it's all my fault."

She took my hand in hers, and squeezed it faintly.

"No, of course it's not, Erik. It was an accident. No one's to blame anyone."

She smiled at me, and I tried to smile back. Though I knew she was only trying to make me feel less guilty. We both knew whose fault it was.

She coughed again, harder this time.

"I think it wouldn't be a bad idea if I gave you something against the fever."

I rose to my feet. "Ill be right back."

She nodded, and I left the room to find some medicine.

I couldn't wake Madame Giry; it was 5 o'clock in the morning. But I knew there was a little box full of medicines somewhere nearby. When I had found it, I opened it quickly and found the medicine I needed. I also walked by the kitchen to find a spoon, and took a new wet cloth with me. It almost took me 20 minutes to return to Christine's room again. Why was this building so big?  
>I softly closed the door behind me and sat back on the edge of her bed.<p>

I placed the wet towel over her forehead and opened the bottle of medicine.

"What's that?" Christine asked slowly.

"It will help against the fever."

She studied the bottle and gave a vulgar look when she realized what it was.

"No Erik, please. Don't give me that. It tastes disgusting."

I let the liquid drip onto the spoon.

"I'm sorry, dear. But you'll have to take it if you want to get better again."

She shook her head, "No, I'll get better without it."

"Oh no you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

I glanced behind me, "What's that on the mirror?"

"Where?" she was distracted, and this gave me the full opportunity to quickly put the spoon in her mouth, and let the liquid gently pour down her throat. Her expression immediately turned to one full of disgust and revolt.

I chuckled, "tastes good, doesn't it?"

She coughed, "That was so unfair."

I lay the spoon and the medicine down on her nightstand, and looked at her again… one brow raised.

"I had to."

She pouted angry and I laughed at the sight before me.

"Shall I get you a new glass of water? Then you can wash away the awful taste."

She nodded.

"Here you go, dear." I handed her the glass of water, and she quickly took a sip from it.

A relieving expression came on her face, and I chuckled. "Was it that bad?"

She nodded convincingly.

We were silent for quite a while. I was completely lost in my own thoughts. It was when she called my name that I noticed she had been staring at me. Her eyes dim.

I smiled a little at her. I looked at my pocket watch, 6:30…

I sighed, time wasn't fading very fast.

"Erik?" I looked in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"You aren't blaming yourself for this, are you?"

My gaze broke away from hers and slowly traveled to the ground.

_What did I have to answer?_

I kept silence, and did not dare to look at her.

She then took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"You know you don't have to. It was an accident, it was an accident. "

I nodded slowly. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I did not want to cry in front of her.

I kneeled beside her bed, her hand in mine.

"You know, love. From now on, I'll do _anything_ to keep you save and sound. I'll make sure that _nothing_will ever harm you again." She smiled, but was interrupted by a coughing fit. I gently stroke her hair out of her face.

"I think it's better if you go back to sleep, Christine."

She nodded. I quickly made the bed for her again, and tucked her in, careful for her foot.

"Does your foot still hurt much, dear?"

She nodded.

I bit my lip, should I give her some morphine? It would help against the pain, but I did not want her to get addicted.

"Do you think you can sleep, my love?"

"I-I don't know." She whispered.

"Then close your eyes, and stay very quite."

Of course, I started to sing. While doing so, I quietly took a chair and sat next to her bed.

It took me ten minutes to make her fall asleep, her chest now slowly rising and falling.

I felt my eyes grew heavy too, but I tried not to be surrendered by the sleep.

But I felt so tired…


	8. Chapter 6

"Erik?" I heard someone whisper my name.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" someone shook me a little.

_Someone familiar..._

I reluctantly opened my eyelids and saw Madame Giry standing before me.

I rubbed my eyes, "what time is it?"

"It's nine o'clock, now answer my question."

"What?"

"What are you doing here?

I moaned, my back ached from sitting upright in the chair.  
>It took me a few seconds before I realized the question.<p>

"I-I couldn't sleep." I ran with my hand through my hair.

"So you decided to sleep here?"

"No...No that's not how it went."

She looked angry at me, "I don't care how it went, Erik. You need to be more careful next time."  
>I nodded.<p>

"Now, I got some bad news, It's about Christine."

I was immediately awake now.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"It's the managers, they want Christine to 'disappear' until she'll be able to walk and sing again."

My expression turned to disbelieve.

"What? But why?"

Antoinette sighed. "It will take weeks before she has fully recovered. She'll cost them too much money and they need this room for her replacer."

I rose from my chair, "I can write them, tell them they _have_to keep her... "

"No Erik. They will notice you will have something special with her."

My voice rose with anger, "But I _have_ to do something. She has nowhere else to go to."

"Sshh, Erik. Keep quite or else you'll wake Christine. You can take her to your lair, and-"

"No! I won't take her to my lair; I don't want her to live in utter darkness for so long."

I sat down again, and sighed.  
>Then... an idea hit me.<p>

"I-I could take her to my apartment a few streets away from the opera... but, I don't know if she'll want to."

"Erik, she has no other choice. I'm sure she won't mind."

I nodded slowly, gazing at Christine.

"When do they want her to leave?"

"At the end of the week, she must be gone."

I sighed, "Then I'll take her with me, we have four days left. When do you tell Christine?"

"I don't know yet, I want her to feel a little better."

I didn't know what to think, I could take my Christine away with me... to a place where no one had to interrupt us...

"And what do we do with Christine, if she has to take a bath or anything? I'm sure she doesn't want me to..."

Antoinette laughed, "Don't think about _that_. Me or Meg will check every day on her to make sure you treat her nicely."

"Meg? I thought she didn't know I was..."

"No, but if Christine loves you, she'll find out very quickly who you are. She has already told me the story of you and Christine in the yard."

I smiled and kind of blushed.

"I have to go now, Erik. Do you watch over Christine for some more time?"

"It's my duty."

Antoinette didn't say anything, but only nodded and left. Closing the door softly behind her.

I sat down in the chair again; I don't think I could have been happier. She had given me _permission_ to take Christine away... to my place. It would be much easier to keep an eye out on her if I didn't have to hide all the time. I sat there for a few more hours, thinking... and maybe I even doze off a few times...

When I suddenly heard loud knocking on the door, and saw Christine waking by the sound.

I stood and tried to hide but already knew I was too late. A young man entered, looking around the 25 years old, maybe a little younger. His face looked like that from a handsome young man... and I knew without a doubt this was Raoul.

"Uhm, Sir, excuse me. May I ask what you're doing here? You're rudeness has woken Christine."

It felt so weird, talking to him. He looked suspiciously at me. Christine was quite, but I did not dare to look at her. "I'm the patron of this opera house, and a close friend to Christine. I wanted to see how she's doing. May I ask who _you_ are...? I'm sure she doesn't know any persons such as... you."

I didn't know whether or not I should feel offended by these words. I was speechless. Raoul took a step closer to me.

"Who are you?"

I was about to answer, when I heard a moving sound, followed by coughing.

"Erik, are you alright?" her small voice asked.

I turned around to see her.

"Yes, love. I'm more than fine. And you know what?" I sat down on the edge of the bed again.

"Raoul's here to visit you." Her face lit up, and looked a little less pale.

Raoul sat down on the chair I had just been sitting on.

"Raoul, how happy I am to see you!" Her excitement ended in coughing, "have you already met Erik?"

Raoul chuckled, "Well, I some kind of have. Can you tell me, where do you know him from?"

Christine looked as if she couldn't get any happier, and whispered, "He's the Angel of Music."

There was an awkward silence, right then. I didn't dare to meet Raoul's gaze. But I could feel his eyes watching me. He then did something very strange...

He reached his hand out, as in a handshaking gesture. I must have looked like a complete fool, for I looked at him as if he had two heads. I carefully grabbed his hand, and shook it lightly. He smiled kindly at me, "Nice to me you, uhm..."

I was so taken off guard by his action; I had completely lost my tongue.

"I-I-I..."

I looked over to Christine, searching for help, but she only nodded. I looked back at Raoul, and smiled a little.

"It's Erik..." I was so glad I managed to get those two words out.

"And your last name?"

I sighed, "I don't know. It has been a long time since I've used it... I thought it was ... Destler... Erik Destler." It sounded so strange, my last name. Hearing it for the first time in years.

"Nice to meet you, Erik."

"Yes, likewise." He let go of my hand.

"So Christine," Raoul turned over to her, "I've heard about the accident. Can you tell me what happened?"

She exchanged a small glance with me, and sat up a little bit.

"I don't know, I can't remember much of anything. I only remember it was dark, and there was a lot of pain out of a sudden. And the next thing I remember is that Erik was there with me..." She looked at me.

"Erik, you saved her?" Raoul looked in wonder. "Yes... yes I have."

He stood and shook my hand again, "Thank you _so_much!"

"Please sit down. There's no need to thank me, it was my duty. I heard her cry, I couldn't just leave her there. "

"I know, but still I want to thank you."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Please, call me Raoul."

I nodded.

There was a little silence.

"Erik, could _you_ tell me what happened? You're the one who saved her, so you must know what happened."

I took a deep breath, "It happened yesterday, I don't know exactly what has happened, but I think it was the fever controlling her. She fell down the stairs, but I don't know how she got the cut in her ankle..."

We talked for a few more hours, and I started to like this man. He was somebody who had a lot of interests. And what even more amazed me... he found it alright if I took Christine to my apartment, as did she. He said he could convince the managers to keep her here, but I told him the same as Madame Giry had told me. They would think there was something between them. He understood, and when I told him he could visit her anytime he wanted, he even insisted on me taking her with me. He wanted the best for Christine, and as long as she was happy, he found it alright. I only had to promise I wouldn't harm her... in any way. Which of course, I promised.  
>I understood his concern.<p>

I decided to give them some time alone. I told Christine I would visit her before she'd go to bed and gave Raoul the address of the apartment. I took another route home so it wouldn't look weird to disappear through a mirror. It was already four o'clock and I felt devastated. When I returned to the lair, I immediately let myself fall on my bed. It took me 5 minutes to unlace my shoes. I don't why I was so tired all of a sudden, but after I had put off my mask and my head hit the pillows... I was fast asleep...

Christine POV

Raoul stayed with me until dinner, all the visiting made me forget the pain a little. My feet had started to ache more and more, and I started to wonder if it was well treated. I felt glad Raoul and Erik got along together so well. And I felt a little nervous on going to Erik's place.  
>I had only met him in person 2 or 3 days ago, though I've known him for 9 years already, it still feels kind of strange.<br>He told me about what the managers had said to Madame Giry. It felt painful. They only wanted me for the money.  
>I sighed, I was alone now.<br>I hadn't seen Meg since I had told her about the Angel of Music... I wondered if she thought I was crazy...

Erik's POV

When I awoke it was 8 o'clock already... I quickly put on my shoes again, and went back to Christine.

"Christine?"

I walked towards her, she was still awake. I checked her temperature and maybe it was me, but she felt less warm. I smiled at her, "How are you feeling, dear?"  
>She sighed, "Erik, are you sure the doctor has treated my foot alright? It's getting more and more painful. I'd kill myself to get rid of the pain."<p>

"I have no idea, love. But as soon as we're in my apartment, I'll ask if a more professional doctor will look at it again, alright?"

She nodded.

"Now dear... "I took the bottle of medicine and the spoon from her nightstand, and she immediately started whining again. I raised an eyebrow, "Come come, I'm sure we have played this game before. And you know I won it, now didn't I?"

She nodded reluctantly, and this time it was much easier to make her take the medicine.

"You see? It wasn't that hard, was it?"

She did not answer.

I put the small bottle of medicine on her nightstand again, and handed her the glass of water again.

"Here you go, dear."

She drank all of it, and ended up in a coughing fit.

"Erik? When are we going to your apartment?"

I took the empty glass from her hands, and put it on the nightstand again.

"I don't know when exactly, but it will be somewhere within four days."

"What does it look like?"

I chuckled, "it's not much. I usually come there when I need time to think. Or when I'm tired of being underground for so long."

She nodded.

I tucked her in gently, and made sure she was would get through the night without my help. I sat beside her until she would fall asleep.

"Erik?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for being so kind."

I smiled at her, and kissed her forehead softly.

"You're welcome, dear."

**URGHHH D: It's still a short chapter... *slaps face***


	9. Chapter  7

We left the next day, almost in the middle of the night. I had given Christine some sedatives so she would sleep through the night, carrying her in my arms. Madame Giry had packed all Christine's dresses and belongings, and insisted on walking with us, making sure we'd reach the apartment safely. It was a cold night. I had given Christine a warm scarf and my coat. Though she had one herself I was sure that it wasn't as warm as mine. I wore my cloak, and had tried to cover the right side of my face with an extra black scarf. We left two days before I actually wanted to, but I wanted to see the doctor as soon possible. I was worried about Christine's health. If the pain was only increasing…

The journey went off smoothly. There weren't many people on the streets. It took us 10 minutes to reach the front of the building. I had given Madame Giry the spare keys, so she or Meg could enter any time they wanted to. "Here we are. Could you open the door for us, please?"  
>Antoinette unlocked the door, and stepped inside. We had to go up two stairs before we finally found the door to <em>my<em>apartment. Once again Antoinette unlocked it, and I went in first, followed by her. We found ourselves staring into a hallway. It led to a small kitchen with a round dinner table with four chairs. I had never understood why there were four chairs, if the apartment was only big enough for two people at most. As I was staring into the kitchen this way, I saw the bathroom door on the left side, adjacent to the kitchen.  
>I walked to the bedroom door, which was opposite the hallway, and opened it with my foot, observing the room. It was a real mess.<p>

There were a lot of paintings and music sheets scattered all over the floor. In the left corner there was a study table, on it lay a violin with no strings at all. I hadn't had the time to replace them with new ones. Next to the table, stood a bookcase. I had stored some of my books and 'creations' in there. At the right side of me, there stood a drawer to store clothes in. On the right side was also the bed, in the upper corner, and a window whose curtains were nearly draped.

I lay Christine carefully down on the bed, which was kind of made. I wrapped the scarf off her neck, and took off her shoe and my coat. I also took off my own scarf which was wrapped around my face. I tucked her in and noticed how cold it was in here… and dark too, except for the moon shining a little through the window. The light was floating over the floor and a little over Christine, making her even paler than she already was.

"Erik?" I heard Antoinette's voice calling from the threshold of the bedroom. I turned around and walked into her direction. "Erik, I'm leaving. Are you sure you don't need help with anything else? It's a real mess in her." Her voice was only a whisper.

She took a few steps back and let me close the bedroom door behind me. So we didn't have to whisper.

"No, Antoinette. You've already done more than enough for me. You should go back and have some rest." She nodded.  
>"I've left a bag in the kitchen with things you'll need. What time do you want me to be here tomorrow?"<p>

She walked to the front door and I followed her.

"Around eleven?" she nodded again, and opened the door.

"Shall I walk back with you?"

"No, Erik. I'll be okay. Besides, you're the one who needs to get some rest. You look exhausted."  
>I nodded, I <em>felt<em>exhausted.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, goodnight Antoinette. And thanks again for your help."

"Goodnight, Erik. And you know you're always more than welcome."

I waited till she was downstairs and shut the door.

I walked back to the kitchen, and opened the bag Madame Giry had been talking about. I smiled when I saw she had it stuffed with apples, pears, tomatoes and other things edible. It was more than enough for three days. I lay the bag on one of the kitchen chairs, and suddenly, out of nowhere... I yawned. All the watching was taking its toll. I opened the bedroom door again, and walked to the bed. Taking the scarves and my coat, and hang them on a peg in the hallway. I took Christine's coat, which Madame Giry had laid on one of the chairs, and hang it on a peg too.

The suitcase with Christine's clothes I put down next to the drawer. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to unpack. I sought for a few blankets in the drawer. Christine would need them tonight. I scooped up the scattered papers and drawings from the floor, and lay them on the study table. I would sort those out another time. I took off my scarf and waistcoat, and lay them on the only stool in the bedroom. I unlaced my shoes, and put them next to the stool as well. I then walked to Christine's bed and kneeled down to grab two handles underneath the bed. I pulled, and another 'bed' rolled out underneath the other. It was creaking badly when I rolled it out and I cursed myself for the noise. Though I knew Christine wouldn't wake. I rolled the bed, until there was a large walking space between the beds. I had never thought I would need this one. I opened the drawer again to search for a pillow and threw it on my bed. There was a blanket left, which would keep me warm tonight. I would make my bed properly tomorrow. I sat down on my bed, which was almost on the ground, and took off my socks. Throwing them somewhere where I thought my shoes were standing. I took off my mask, and lay it beside me. I would sleep on my right side tonight. I lay down and pulled the blanket around me. I closed my eyes, and listened to the silence. It felt so peaceful.  
>I could feel myself slowly falling asleep...<p>

…

I was awoken by warm sunrays shining on my face, and opened my eyes a little. I wasn't used to this kind of light at all. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes, looking around. The room was filled with sunlight. I wondered how the sun could shine like this. It was almost December. I looked at the clock; it was a quarter past eight. I put on my mask and got up. Christine would be sleeping for at least an hour, which gave me the opportunity to take a relaxing bath. I took some fresh clothes from out of the drawer and lay them ready in the bathroom. I filled the bath with hot water, and checked one more time on Christine to make sure she was still sleeping. I then locked the bathroom door, took off my mask and wig, took off my clothes, and carefully let myself sink into the warm water.

I moaned, how I had missed this. The warmth of the water embracing my body. The large amount of foam tickling my skin. Oh, I could be in bath for hours. Just thinking... thinking about everything I've ever thought of... It was as if my mind finally found peace.

But this time I couldn't be in bath for hours. Christine needed me...

I washed my hair, but decided to stay just a little longer in bath. The warmth made me feel drowsy. I looked at my pocket watch, which I had laid near the bathtub. It was 9 o'clock. I closed my eyes. And let my mind wander. But when I opened them again, it was almost quarter to 10. I gasped, had I really been in bath for _that_ long? I quickly got out and dried myself with a towel. I put on the clothes I had laid ready and sought for my razor. I smeared the cream on my chin and cheeks. How I hate to shave. I always have to look at this disgusting face. I had once decided not to shave anymore. But after two weeks, it looked ridiculous.

I heard the razor scrape over my skin, that awful sound... that awful feeling.

It doesn't help to shave fast. The last time I tried I ended up cutting myself rather deeply. If you'd look close enough, you could still see the scar it left underneath my left cheek. Of course it had to be the left cheek. Like I wasn't deformed enough already.

I sighed, "You're almost done, Erik."

When I had finished, I put on something that would make my skin feel smooth. I checked if I hadn't forgotten any part and put my wig back on. I took my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. At last, I could finally look away from the mirror. I turned around, unlocking the door. I almost forgot to put on my mask. I put it on, opened the bathroom door, and immediately the cold air brushed against my face. I decided to first light a lot of candles, they would give some warmth.  
>I decided it would be a good time to wake up Christine. I sat on the edge of her bed.<p>

_She looks beautiful..._

I stroke her cheek, softly whispering her name. "Christine?" She frowned at my voice, and stirred her head a little.  
>"Christine, wake up."<p>

She moaned. Very slowly, she was waking up. I took her hand in mine, and squeezed it lightly. She blinked a few times and looked into my eyes. I smiled kindly,  
>"Good morning, darling. How are you feeling?" She moaned and looked up.<p>

"As if someone has knocked me unconsciousness yesterday." I chuckled a bit.

"How's your foot feeling?" She sat up a little, looking around. "Erik, where are we?" she looked a bit confused.

"We're in my apartment, love. Madame Giry will come within an hour and then we'll see a more experienced doctor. I did not want to wait any longer."  
>She nodded.<p>

"Shall we eat something? You haven't eaten very much these days."

She nodded again, and played a little with my hand, entwining her fingers with mine.

"What is it you want to have for breakfast?"

"What do you have?" she looked at me.

"I could make some soup. But for you, I would make a whole breakfast."

She smiled at me, "No thanks, Erik. Soup is fine."

"Alright then, dear. Is there anything else you need?"

"Do you mind if we'd eat at the kitchen table? I've been in bed for so long. I'd like to stretch my legs a little."

I chuckled, "of course you can. Can you get to the table by yourself? "

"I'll try."

I helped her to stand up, and let go of her, moving to the kitchen. She hopped on one foot. But when she was almost on the threshold from the bedroom, she lost her balance, and stumbled backwards. I was just in time to notice and stepped forward and caught her around her waist, her hands grabbing at my waistcoat. I groaned as her body almost pulled me down with her.

"I've got you, dear."

I pulled her back up. Her face was mere inches away from mine, or... reverse.  
>She placed her hand on my left cheek and the other I felt on my chest. She noticed how smooth my skin felt, and started to giggle.<br>I frowned a little. "What's so funny, darling?"

"Erik, have you shaven yourself today?"

I raised an eyebrow, "yes, I have. Why are you asking?"

"Because your skin feels so smooth." She kissed my cheek, and lay her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. I instinctively pulled her closer. My hands around her thin frame. I lay my chin softly on her head. Maybe shaving wasn't that bad after all.

We stood there for a few moments, when I pulled away. "I'm sorry, love. But I really should get started on making breakfast. We're running late already."

I helped her onto one of the kitchen chairs, and started making soup.

"Erik?" I heard her thin voice call from behind me.

"Mmhmmh?"

"Would you mind if I... brushed my hair?"

I turned around, looking very serious and stern. "Yes Christine, it would _kill_ me. It would kill me if you brushed your hair." I took two steps into her direction,  
>bending over, so my face came very close to hers. "Don't <em>eve<em>r ask these kind of questions again."

She looked confused at me, and scared, until I started to grin, confusing her even more. "I'm joking Christine." I kissed her forehead. "I'll get the brush for you."

"Thanks Erik." She smiled awkwardly at me.

I continued with the soup making. After about fifteen minutes, the soup was ready. I poured it into two bowls and put them on the table. One in front of Christine and one in front of an empty chair. I took two spoons and handed one to Christine, I sat next to her on the chair.

"Well, enjoy your meal."

After she had let it cool down a bit, she started to eat. A smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, Erik. This tastes so good. How did you learn to make this?"

I chuckled, "Well, darling. Believe it or not but even I have to eat sometimes. Be careful not to eat too fast, love. It's still hot."

I played a little with my spoon before I decided to take a sip. I felt the warmth sliding down my throat. But when I was about to take a second sip... I heard knocking on the door.

I lay my spoon down and shove my stool backwards to stand up.

"That'll be Antoinette. Excuse me, Christine. I have to open the door."

I approached the door, and opened it just a little. To make sure it was her.

"Erik, don't act like a fool. You know it's me."

I opened the door, "Antoinette, come in. You are early. We were just eating having breakfast. Do you want to join?"

She put of her coat, and hung it on one of the pegs; I closed the door behind me.

"If you don't mind, Erik. Yes, please. I haven't eaten anything today."

I nodded, and walked back to the kitchen. I poured more soup into a new bowl, took a spoon, and put it on the place opposite Christine. I sat down again, and started sipping. Antoinette joined us. We ate quietly, but I saw there was a question Christine wanted to ask, but probably did not dare to ask. And suddenly, there popped up a question in my own head.

"Antoinette, isn't there a carriage waiting outside for us?"

"Yes, but you don't have to worry about anything. Because earlier this morning, I accidentally bumped into Raoul. He asked about Christine, and when I told him about the plan you had on seeing the doctor, he insisted I'd took his carriage and driver with me. So we wouldn't have to pay for anything." I nodded, and was about to say something when Christine could no longer bear to keep the question to herself. "Madame, how do you and Erik know each other?"

I chuckled at the question, "that's quite a long story, love. I'm sure Madame Giry will tell you another time."  
>Christine pouted, but Antoinette looked serious at me. I made an, for Christine unnoticed, begging plea with my eyes, and Antoinette nodded a little.<br>I did not want to hear the story... to relive the story. The laughter and the smell... The gasps and screams of horror...

I shook my head, and looked at Christine. Madame Giry finally answered the question.

"I think I'll tell you another time, Christine. And I think it's time for us to leave, Erik."

I nodded. "Christine, are you finished?" She looked at me, and nodded. I took the spoons and bowls and put them in the sink. Madame Giry had already taken Christine's scarf and coat from the peg, and helped her putting them on. I took Christine's shoe, "Christine, give me your foot... No, the other one." I put on her shoe, and she giggled a little. I laced her shoe, "Is it not too tight?" She shook her head. I put on my shoes, and laced them too. After that, I put on my coat. I took my shoulder bag with me, just in case of.

"Are we ready to leave, Erik?"

"Yes, we are."

I picked Christine up from the stool, and Antoinette opened the front door for me.

When we finally arrived at the doctor, I helped Christine out of the carriage. There was a lady behind a desk who told us we had to wait for some time and that we should take a seat.

I could see Christine felt nervous and I squeezed her hand softly, trying to make her relax a little. She smiled kindly at me. When the doctor came he first shook our hands, and asked if we'd follow him. When he noticed Christine couldn't walk, he said we had to wait and disappeared.

When he came back he was rolling a wheelchair with him. He placed it in front of Christine and she changed seats. He asked again if we'd followed him, and I pushed the wheelchair with Christine in it.

The doctor didn't seem old, perhaps a few years older than me and he had a friendly face.

He entered his room, and we followed. It was a rather big room, with a huge desk in the middle.  
>There were some plants and painting decorating the walls. But mostly there were bookcases.<br>There were also large windows opposite the door we entered, and on the right side there were two doors.

He sat down on the large chair behind the desk, and we sat on the stools which were standing on the other side of the desk. Christine in the wheelchair in the middle.

"So, what's the problem, dear?" he looked at Christine, smiling friendly at her.

"Well, my foot hurts."

The doctor chuckled.

"Then I'll take a look at it."

He came up to her, and kneeled next to her, taking her foot in his hands. She tensed.

"Nervous are you?"

She nodded.

"Can you tell me what has happened?"

He was about to wrap off the bandage around her ankle. But because of the pain she flinched and quickly pulled her foot away.

"I know that this may hurt, sweetheart. But I'll have to take a look at it. Now tell me what has happened."

"I-I-I fell from the stairs."

He carefully took off the bandage and looked at her foot.

"Then you fell really badly."

I gasped; her whole ankle had swollen up, having a weird blue/purple color.  
>You could see stitches on either side of her foot, where the trap had caught her ankle, and had ripped the flesh.<p>

"It's funny," the doctor started, "you said you fell down the stairs. Yet these cuts are exactly opposite from one another. Like you have been trapped between something." He was silent for a little while, looking at the foot. "Anyway, those stitches must be removed, I'll take you to the other room, and there we'll see it's done."

He had put her down on some sort of special table in one of the rooms, me and Madame Giry waiting in the doctor's office. But before ten minutes had passed, he came back.

"Would you mind if I gave her some morphine? I can't work properly if she keeps acting like this."

We both nodded.

"Oh, and could one of you please go in and comfort her? I'm sure she'll need it. "

He walked into the other door in his 'office', grabbing some things he needed.

I looked at Madame Giry, but she only nodded. She knew what I wanted to ask.

I entered the room. There wasn't much interesting. Just some tools and stuff lying around. I walked up to Christine, who was still sitting on that special table.

"How are you doing, Christine?"I whispered, and sat down beside her.  
>I wrapped my hands around her waist. I could feel she was frightened, tensing over her whole body.<p>

"Erik?" she sought for my hand, and grabbed it tightly. "Erik, he's hurting me." I chuckled a little, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course he's not, Christine. He's trying to help you."

"But it hurts!"

"I know, darling. That's why he's going to give you something against it. "

When the doctor came back, he gave Christine the morphine. We had to wait a few minutes before it would work. But I could feel she was getting more relaxed. He continued with removing the stitches. Christine didn't move, but she was squeezing my hand instead. I held her close, whispering sweet little words in her ear.

"We're almost done." The doctor assured Christine.

He removed the last stitches, and disinfected the wounds again.

He then told us he had to find where it was broken, and could find it only by feeling softly at her ankle. Christine moaned when he started, biting on her lip until it was almost bleeding.

"Ssh, Christine. Try to relax; it will help against the pain." I whispered.

She had started to squeeze so hard in my hand, it almost hurt.

The doctor kept on feeling, until he stopped on one certain point. It was the most sensitive point, so I guessed this was the place it was broken.  
>"I've found it. Shall I replace it right now, or do you want a few minutes to compose yourself a bit?" he looked at Christine.<p>

"Please, do it now." She brought out slowly.

He nodded, "Alright then. Here we go."

I pulled her a bit closer. She had already started to squeeze my hand, though the doctor hadn't even touched her yet. "It's alright, Christine," I whispered, "just try to relax a little, dear. It will help."

The doctor had started to move her foot a little, and she closed her eyes in pain. Inhaling deeply.

But suddenly she dug her nails into the flesh of my hand and we heard a sort of crack. He carefully let go of her foot. "That's it." The doctor looked at Christine. "Are you alright, dear?"

A tear rolled down her cheek, and her whole upper body was shaking.

"I'll be right back. I need to get some things. Let your foot stay in this position." And he walked away, leaving me and Christine alone.

There were more tears falling down her cheek. I sighed, and kissed Christine's cheek again, taking her hands in mine.  
>Starting to rock slowly from the left to the right I hummed a song I'd once heard. She laid her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes.<br>It worked. She was slowly falling into a slumber.

The pain had drained almost all the blood from her face. Leaving her sickly pale. I stroke her cheek with one of my hands.

After a few minutes... the doctor came back with a small rolling table full of things I'd never seen before.  
>"We're almost done. Now comes the fun part. This won't hurt very much. Excuse me."<p>

He pulled Christine's dress up 'till her knees, and placed a pillow underneath her upper leg. I watched in fascination as he was aiding her ankle, using a lot of different layers of plaster.

After he was done the table looked like a complete mess. He looked at Christine, and gave her a smile, "We're done."

She sighed in relief, but was still too much under influence of morphine to give a proper thank you.

The doctor washed his hands.

"It will take 7 to 8 weeks before it has properly healed. Make sure the plaster doesn't get wet. So be careful with washing and bathing. It's best to keep your leg up, and to lay a pillow underneath your leg when sleeping. Furthermore it's important not to walk on it for at least three weeks, after that you can try walking with crutches. The pain should be gone after 3 weeks too."

Christine nodded, and I helped her into the wheelchair again. We followed the doctor to his office again. Madame Giry was still in the same chair. She gave a worried glance at Christine.

He sat down in the large chair again, and looked at Madame Giry and me.

"After I have removed the plaster, it will take 3 to 6 months before she's able to walk completely again.  
>And if there's anything wrong… if the pain doesn't go away. You can always come back here. "<p>

We both nodded and thanked him. He shook our hands, and walked up to Christine.

"So, I'll see you again after 7 weeks?"

She nodded, and gave him a faint smile.

He assured us that it was no problem to borrow the wheelchair, and that we could ask the lady that we had seen earlier for some crutches.

We nodded again, and then we left.

…

Christine had fallen asleep on our way home, her head resting against my shoulder again. I could hear she was mumbling in her sleep, but couldn't make out what exactly. I looked at Madame Giry, who was looking out of the window. She hadn't spoken a word, and I didn't know what to say either. I just hoped she wasn't too angry with me.

When we were standing in front of the apartment again, I thanked the driver gratefully, and went inside with Christine and Madame Giry. Madame Giry once again opened the door to the apartment, and we went in. I had carried Christine up the two stairs, and now lay her gently on her bed. As Antoinette was getting off her coat and shoe, I went downstairs again to fetch the wheelchair and the crutches. They were heavier than I thought. When I came back, Antoinette was just closing the bedroom door behind her. I smiled kindly at her.

"Do you want anything to drink, Antoinette?"


	10. Chapter 8

**It's a shortie! =D**

_It's weird how things have changed since I showed myself to Christine,_the man thought.

He was drinking tea with a woman a few years older than himself. They were discussing all kind of things for later.

"You know what's funny?" Erik said, sipping from his tea, "after our argue last week, you said you wouldn't help me anymore. Yet here you are, discussing how we are going to arrange these months."

She smiled, "I'm sorry Erik. I was just very tired at that point. Do you know how much stress you can get from those teenage ballet girls?"

He chuckled, "You can't stop those hormones, Antoinette."

"Unfortunately."

"Come on, Antoinette. Don't tell me you weren't as bad in those years as they are now." He grinned devilishly as he thought back at those years in the opera.

"That's not true."

He had to laugh.

"Well, Erik. We can say you were quiet the gentleman then," she looked suspicious at him.

The comment had caught him off guard.

"At least I did not fall in love with every pretty face I saw," he fired back.

Antoinette raised an eyebrow, "O no, as if _you_ didn't," she said sarcastically.

He blushed, "That was not the same love as I have for Christine."

Antoinette chuckled and shook her head, "never mind Erik. That's all behind us. Now, I was wondering. What are your plans for the future?"

He looked confused at her, "Future? What future?" taking a sip from the tea.

"You know, you're future with Christine. When are you planning to propose her? And more important, when are you going to have children?"

He nearly choked on hearing that last question, ending up in a bad coughing fit.

"Excuse me?" he was able to bring out.

"Children… Christine used to say she wanted children when she was younger. Don't you remember?"

When he was able to breathe normally again, he chuckled, certainly he remembered that. When her father was still alive she always told him she wanted at least 6 children. Not yet knowing how the real world worked.

"So… Erik. Now I'm curious. Do you want any?" She let her head rest on her hands, and grinned at him from the other side of the table, but still looked serious.

He looked at his hands, which were clamped around the cup of hot tea. He did not know if he wanted to answer this question. He did not even know if he knew the answer. Though when he thought of having children with Christine, he felt a strange feeling welling up in his belly, and he had to suppress a smile.

"I… I don't know yet. I haven't thought about those things. I mean three or four days ago, I hadn't even considered of being...…loved."

There was a long silence, the last word from Erik still hanging in the air.


	11. Chapter 9

"Well Erik. I think it's time for me to go now," Madame Giry said, as she stood up to prepare to leave. "Yes, thank you for everything you've done."

"You don't have to thank me. You would have to done the same to me, now wouldn't you?"

He did not answer, but smiled a little bit.

"Well, if you need anything, I'll hear it, right?"

He nodded. "Yes-yes, you will."

"I'll see you tonight, then."

"Yes, and give my regards to the managers!"

Antoinette chuckled, and closed the front door behind her.

Erik's POV

Since Christine was still sleeping and Antoinette would not return until sunset, it gave me a good opportunity to clean this place up a bit. I decided it would be best if I put Christine's dresses in the drawer first. I thought I had to create some space for all her clothes, but when I opened the suitcase I noticed she had not so many dresses at all.

_Perhaps I could buy some new ones for her when she felt better?_

When I had finished, I put the suitcase underneath the drawer, so it wouldn't be in the way.

The next thing I did was sorting out the drawings and sheet music. I ordered the papers in two piles. And stored them in the bookcase.

I would wait with putting new strings on the violin until Christine was awake. The noise would surely wake her up, and she needed rest. There was not very much to do left. I cleaned the floor a little bit, and then I sat down at the edge of Christine's bed. I checked her temperature, which was luckily decreasing a little. My eyes fell on the bandage around her upper arm. I had completely forgotten it!

I carefully took it off, and examined the wound. It was healing well. How I loathed myself for doing that to her. She had not even meant to harm me. Christine had been curious. I should have thought of that before. Anybody would get curious about what's underneath the mask. I sighed, and opened the curtains a little bit, so there was one small sunbeam peeking through.

…

When Christine woke up, I could see she was still confused. She was talking all kind of nonsense. About her father, about me, about her life. At least I could say the morphine was working. She tried to get up a few times, but I pushed her down gently. "Christine, listen to me. You can't walk. You need rest."

But she still tried to get out of the bed. "Christine please, for your own health stay in bed."

I pushed her back again.

"But I don't want to, I feel as if I have been in bed for ages."

I sighed, as she tried it again. This time I used force to make her lay down. Pinning her arms down on the bed with my strength. She tried to struggle out of my grasp, yet I was too strong.  
>She then started to giggle out loud. Talking about how weird this position was. I blushed, and immediately let go of her. At least she did not try to get up after that.<br>She was now looking at me, her eyes fixated on the mask. I looked away, to the curtains hanging peacefully in front of the window.

"Erik? I'm hungry."

I turned my head in her direction, and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded convincingly, and I checked what time it was. Almost dinner time.

"Well then, shall I make some supper?"

She nodded again.

"Come; let me help you to get to the kitchen table."

After she had consumed her meal, I noticed she started to come to her senses more and more.

I brought her back to the bed, but suddenly she did something very strange. She, out of nowhere, embraced me. I'll honestly tell you it nearly made me cry. She pulled me close to her. I felt her head on my shoulder. I carefully wrapped my arms around her too, and I could just see that she closed her eyes.

"Erik?" I heard her voice, a mere whisper.

"What is it, love?" I stroke her back gently.

"I love you, Erik." She whispered softly.

I could feel my heart skip a few beats.

_Had she really said that?__Had she really said she loved me?_

I kissed her forehead. "I love you too, darling. I love you with all my heart."

She smiled, and I heard her sigh in delight.

I could not believe it. She told me she loved me, and when I told her I loved her too, she sighed... in delight! She felt happy I had said it. Or was it just because of the morphine? That she was only raving things? I don't know, but I still felt happy. I enjoyed this kind of touch, this kind of love. It was new to me.

We sat there for a long time. But when I noticed it was getting darker, I gently pulled away. It was then I noticed Christine had fallen into a slumber.

I smiled, and kissed her cheek softly. I could see she started to smile too and opened her eyes a little.

"I'm sorry, dear. I have to fill the bath. Madame Giry will be here very soon."

She slowly let go of me, and looked at me. I could see she felt tired.

"Will you be back soon?"

"I won't be leaving this apartment, love."

"But I want you next to me... close to me."

I stared at her, her beauty was enchanting. The words still hang fresh in my head. She told me she wanted me close...  
>I felt that urge to kiss her again, but knew this was not a good time. I suppressed it by giving her a kiss on her forehead.<p>

"Go lay down for a moment, love. I will try to be as fast as I can. "

She did as I asked, and I left her alone to go heat some water. I kept the bedroom door open so I could see what she was doing. I was almost finished when the doorbell rang.

When I opened it, Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg, were standing before me. I could see Meg was startled by my appearance. Of course her gaze wandered to my mask, and did not move any further. I ignored it. "Good evening, Antoinette. How are you doing?"

I let them in, closing the door behind them, and walked back to the kitchen to take the heated water and quickly poured it into the bathtub. "I'm doing fine, Erik. Has everything gone well here since I left?" I nodded. "Yes. Christine has slept most of the time. I cleaned up a little bit. "

"I'm glad to hear that." I saw Meg whispering something to her mother, and then went into the bedroom. I heard her talking to Christine.

"I think it's best if Christine takes her bath right now. The water is still warm, and she's very tired. The morphine has not yet worked out fully so she should not be struggling." I said.

Madame Giry nodded.

"I've laid everything she'll need ready in the bathroom."

"Thank you, Erik. That's very nice of you."

I smiled a little.

As I waited for them to finish, I decided to do the dishes. I could hear their voices talking, and laughing. I secretly wondered where they were talking about.  
>Would they talk about me?<p>

They probably would. I had seen Meg glancing at me. Though she may think I had not seen it. But I can see almost everything.

I started to hum a song to make time pass by faster. I then heard my name clearly spoken by one of the ladies… So they _were_ talking about me. Though I was curious about what they were saying, I did not want to be rude by eavesdropping. I respected their privacy, as they respected mine.

Writer's POV

"Erik? Would you… would you lay down beside me? I'm freezing." She did not dare to look at the man sitting on the edge of her bed. She was afraid of what his reaction might be. Madame Giry had left about half an hour ago. Leaving the two people alone once again. His thoughts were racing.

_She really asked me to lie down beside her? Then that would mean she really wanted me close. Or else she could have asked for more blankets. I have lots of them, in all kind of colors. But instead, she asks me to lie down beside her. To keep her warm. To…_

"Erik?" she broke his thoughts with her voice, and finally dared to look in his eyes.

He nodded, his eyes slowly breaking contact with hers. As if he were entranced, he took off his shoes.

She pulled away the sheets a little, and moved closer to the wall to give him some space. He lay down on his left side, the mask covering almost his entire right face. She noticed he was trembling a little and moved closer to him. To show him it was alright. Christine buried her face in his chest. Inhaling the scent of his shirt and waistcoat. His breathing got heavier and faster. She smiled as she realized it was her who made that happen. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

He had to admit, he enjoyed the pleasure of somebody lying beside him.

When he had assured himself she wouldn't mind, he slowly wrapped his hands around her tiny waist.  
>He could feel her hands fumbling with his cravat, and then felt how she pulled it off. Her hands stroking his neck softly, moving up to let her fingers tangle with his hair.<br>Christine let her fingers trace the edges of the mask, and was about to tore it off, when he stopped her. "No!" he said louder than intended. Looking at her with cold eyes.

"Please, Erik. Do not fear. I've seen your face before." She whispered to him.

"And that was more than enough."

She stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Her fingers caressing his cheek softly.

"Erik, you know I love you, don't you?"

It was his turn to say silent at the words.

"If you really love me. You would let me look upon your real face."

His expression turned into one of hurt. "Christine, please, don't push me. I love you very much, but I don't feel comfortable with someone looking at my face. And I'm sure you would not feel comfortable either."

"Sshh, Erik. I love you for who you are, not for what you look like."

Her face was very close to his. He looked at her, the emotions in his eyes changing once again. He then sought for her hand, and placed it on the edge of his mask. She smiled at him, and he nodded slowly. He could feel she carefully took off the mask, and felt her eyes gaze upon his deformity. He did not dare to look at her, not wanting to read the horror from her face.

She stroke his right cheek, feeling him tense terribly under her touch.

"Don't worry, Erik. I'm not going to harm you." She whispered, and heard him sigh. There was an awkward silence. As she caressed his face, and he looked away from her eyes.

"Erik? Are you wearing a wig?" He nodded again, closing his eyes out of fear. He could feel she took it off too. There was an only longer silence then. Her eyes staring at him.

She whispered: "you look so different."

He immediately covered the right side of his face with his hand, and got up.

"No Erik, I did not mean it like that!" She sat up and grabbed him at his arm, forcing him to look at her. But it was only for a little while.

"Please, lay down again," she looked at him with pleading eyes, "You know you don't have to be afraid, you look beautiful to me." She took his hands hers and stroked his real hair. This time he dared to look at her out of himself. She smiled at him, and kissed him. He stiffened, and pulled away.

"No Christine, I can't… you don't know what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing, Erik," she placed a hand on his cheek, and the other flat on his chest, but she never got to finish her sentence, for he almost literally jumped at her touch, and backed away in the darker part of the room. "Please, do not touch me." He whispered. But it sounded as if he were talking to somebody else. He started to shake heavily, muttering the same sentence over and over again.  
>"Erik, what's wro-. "<p>

"No! Don't laugh, don't throw things at me. Leave me alone!"

"Erik? You're scaring me!"

He kept on rumbling. "Too many people, too many gazes. Go away! Go… Away!"

His hands grabbed helplessly in his hair, as if trying to stop something, and he felt to his knees. Christine watched helplessly, tears crouching over her cheek.

"Erik! Listen to me." But she could not get contact.

"I said stop it!" he shouted. His sobs were getting worse.

_I have to do something!_ Christine thought.

She got up, and tried to hop to him, ignoring the shots of pain in her ankle.

He lay cringing on the floor now.

"Erik? It's me, Christine. "She reached out for him, but he slapped her hand away.

"Erik, I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

He did not response; he kept on softly repeating the same words over and over. He lay on one side on the ground, curled up like a little ball. His hands around his head as if he tried to protect it. He lay there for a few minutes, moaning in pain. Then he backed away in the corner… rocking slowly. Christine could hear him sobbing. His whole body trembling, his hands wrapped around his body. He was staring in the distance." "Erik?" She crawled a little closer to him. He still did not respond to her. As she looked at him in this way, he looked like a small child.

"Erik it's alright." He looked at her now. She could see that he was broken from inside. She couldn't help but burst out in tears. She crossed the small distance between them and pulled him very close to her in a warm embrace. He let her do that, his body completely numb. But she heard him sobbing harder. "Shh Erik. It's alright. It's alright." She whispered, petting the back of his head softly.

She found his body to be less heavy than she'd expected.

"It hurts," he whispered over and over again, "It hurts."

"Erik, tell me. Who's hurting you and why?" though Madame Giry had told her everything already that evening.  
>"It-It's Javert," Erik brought out, "he always beats me with the whip. People find it very amusing. But it burns." He buried his face in her neck, and she pulled him closer.<p>

"Ssh, come; sit with me on the bed. It will be much easier to talk there. "

"No, I don't want to talk." He whispered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, dear. But it will be much comfortable. You know you don't have to sleep on the ground." He shook his head. "Come with me."

She pulled him away gently, and took his hands in hers. She got up, and hopped to the bed. He followed her, his eyes dark and red from crying. She sat down, and pulled him beside her. He sat down, but did not do anything, except rocking back and forth slowly. Just staring into the distance. His fingers fumbling nervously with one another. She embraced him again, laying his head on her shoulder, and started to stroke his hair soothingly.

"Oh, Erik. What did they do to you?" she asked, more to herself than to him.

"It's very warm in here." he suddenly said. She pulled him away a little, and looked at him. He showed no emotions. She knew what she was about to do was ridiculous. She slowly brought her hands up to the first button of his waistcoat, and unbuttoned it. "No...," it was a whisper from his throat, "Don't do..." but she had already unbuttoned the second one. She continued, until she could help him with pulling it off. She lay it beside the bed, with the rest of his stuff.

"Is this better?" she asked innocently. He shook his head, "It's still very warm in here."

She did not know how he could feel so warm... it was bloody cold in the room. She was afraid that if she would take off his shirt too, he would catch a cold. "Erik, lay down for a moment."

He shook his head. "No, it hurts when I lay down." He started to tremble again, and she pulled him to her again. "Trust me, Erik. This time it won't hurt."

"But it burns already." He said in a high-pitched voice.

"Where does it hurt exactly, my dear?"

"On my back."

"Would you mind if I take a look?" Though it was a strange situation she was in. Christine found it a good excuse to explore his body a bit more. She knew there was something he was hiding.

She did not wait for his answer, but gently pulled off his shirt. He struggled a little, but she ignored it.

She gasped as she saw his body, and covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at his back.

He buried his head in his hands as he heard her reaction.

There were hundreds of scars running up and down his back and upper arm. The one deeper than the other. It looked horrible. She noticed how skinny he looked and embraced him again, nearly crying, feeling his heat radiating.

"Oh, Erik. What did they do to you?" she asked again. Kissing his cheek. Her hands around his neck. She immediately understood why he felt pain. Even though it was now only in his head, she could imagine how it would have felt when the scars were just made. She pulled him closer to her at the thought.

His sobbing started to get a little less.

"Lay down, sweetheart." She whispered. She tried to gently push him down on the bed, and he obeyed her. She studied his body. His skinny body. She could easily count his ribs. She wondered how he could be so strong. He was looking at something on his right, his fingers lay still fumbling with one another on his stomach. Christine carefully pulled the sheets from underneath his body. He moaned as she did that. She climbed over him to lie down next to him again. Pulling the bed sheets up to their chins. She could feel her foot started to throb with pain, and she cursed under her breath. She felt Erik stir to his left side, and noticed he was looking out of the window, to the clouds passing by in the light of the moon.

She wondered what he was thinking about.

_I hope he'll be alright,_she thought.

"Erik?" her soft voice broke his gaze, and his eyes locked with hers. She could see a sudden tiredness in his eyes. "Close your eyes." He did so, and she started to sing softly.

She did not know how long it took her to make him fall asleep. But she felt glad when he finally did. His chest was now rising and falling slowly. She could feel his warm breath on her face. She was that close! She felt butterflies welling up in her stomach again as she studied his face. His expression had changed from one full of fright and pain, to one more peaceful... yet she did not know if he actually felt like that. Christine kissed his deformed cheek, and ran a finger through his hair, trying to untangle it a bit. She felt his heat warming her, and moved a little closer to him. She could feel he moved his arm a little in his sleep. Laying her head against his bare chest, she too, closed her eyes. Hearing his strong heartbeat.  
>The rhythmical sound lulling her to sleep...<p> 


	12. Chapter 10

**Beware for fluff attack :D**

Christine was the first one who opened her eyes the next morning. The throbbing pain in her foot had awoken her. She looked at the man who was lying next to her.

_He must have gotten it very warm_, she thought.  
>He had undone himself from the sheets on the bed. She could determine he had moved a lot in his sleep, for he lay on his back, his half naked body balancing on the edge of the bed. His right leg had already fallen off and dangled somewhere next to it. One of his hands lay on his stomach, rising and falling slowly by his breathing. His face was turned away from her, so she could only see the left side. She smiled at the sight; <em>I wonder how he's still able not to fall off the bed.<em>She sat up a bit, and looked out of the window. She could see people walking in the streets. Their warm clothes protecting them from the cold. She wanted to know what time it was, but the only clock she could find was too far away to read the time from. She shut the curtains a little, making it darker in the room.

She covered Erik's body with the blankets, but he protested. She heard him moan softly and then saw him pulling off the sheets. She frowned, and lay the sheets over his upper body again. She did not want him to catch a cold. But minutes later, he had already pulled them off again.

She groaned irritated and lay back down.

She studied him, secretly hoping he would wake soon. Though the young lady knew he needed to sleep, she still felt kind of lonely.

Christine let her hand tenderly glide over his arm, feeling his muscles underneath her fingertips.

She could not help but imagine how it would feel to have those arms around her naked body. To feel those hands ran up and down her skin, replaced by his lips. To see him-  
>She blushed, how improper it was to think those things. If people would find out, they would think of her as a disgrace.<p>

Christine had no idea how long she lay there, but she felt someone moving next to her.

Erik groaned, his head was aching

_What on earth did happen?_

He sat up. He could feel coldness on his upper body, but more important... on his right face!

He nearly fell off the bed when he realized where he was lying. He was in Christine's bed, and she lay beside him!

He couldn't have... could he?

If he had done so... why couldn't he remember anything of it?

He shook his head, trying to remember what had happened last night. How could he have ended up half naked in her bed? He searched for his shirt, and put it back on. But when he was about to stick his right arm through the sleeve, he could hear Christine moan his name softly behind him.

He turned his head to look at her. He could see she was looking rather intensively at him, and it hit him he wasn't wearing his mask. He quickly covered the right side of his face. And turned away from her gaze. "Forgive me, Christine." He whispered.

Christine started to get a little angry, "Erik, I've looked at your face many times last night. Do you really think I would go to an almost completely strangers' house, if I did not love him?"

He looked a little shocked at her. Not knowing whether he should take that as a compliment or not.

_What did she mean with 'looked at my face many times last night'?_ he thought. He hoped he had not done things he (or Christine) would regret later.

"So please, Erik," Christine continued, "don't think that I do not want to, or that I'm afraid to look upon your face. Because I want you to understand that I love you very, very much."

And as she said that, she locked her lips with his.

He remembered the first time he'd kissed her soft lips. He was the one who kissed her first back then, only because he could not contain himself any longer. But this time was different. This time she was the one who started first. This time, he did not wear his mask, nor his wig. This time she kissed him for what he was, and he enjoyed every minute of it!

His heart filled with joy as he slowly returned the kiss, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

He could feel he gently started to stroke to her hair, feeling Christine's arms folding around his neck.

Erik felt a heat coming from inside his body, something he had never felt before.

_Is this how it feels?_he thought. _Is this how it feels to be loved?_

He broke away, breathing heavily, and opened his eyes a little to look at Christine.

_She looks so beautiful..._

His lips curled up into a smile by the thought that she really loved him. He leaned forward to kiss her again, pushing her gently down on the bed with his lips. He knew he was on top of her. He knew that if he really wanted to, he could do anything with her he pleased...  
>Their kiss continued, his tongue started to explore her mouth. He could hear she gave a small moan by that movement.<br>There was a weird feeling in his stomach by every movement of Christine's hands touching his body. He broke away for air, lying down beside her. He noticed her cheeks were flushed, and she was out of breath too.

Erik stroke her cheek softly. He felt Christine planted a kiss on his fingers.

"Did you sleep well, love?" he asked out of nowhere. She nodded and looked deep into his eyes. "How about you?"

He shrugged, "better than usual."

She smiled, and kissed him again. Though he did not want to, he broke away from her.

"Christine, I need to ask you a question."

"Anything, Erik."

He looked at the curtains, "can you tell me what happened last night? I can't remember very much."

"Well," she started, taking his hands in hers and fumbling with his fingers, "I don't know how to tell exactly." He looked down at his large hands in hers. "I did not hurt you, did I?" his voice showed concern.

"Oh no, Erik. Of course you did not. It was just..." her voice trailed off.

"Just what?" He asked, getting more nervous.

"It was very strange. I don't really know how to explain it without making things sound weird. You were muttering things about not to touch you, to leave you alone. You were shouting, and then... you backed away in the corner."

He was silent for a while. He felt relieved, yet he could also kill himself for what had happened.

He had had this before, that he woke, and did not know what had happened. But then there had been no one who could tell him what had happened exactly.

The most important thing was that he hadn't hurt Christine.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Christine."

"Erik? You know it's alright, huh? You don't need to be afraid, nor to feel ashamed of anything."

He was silent again. He could feel her placing a kiss on his deformed cheek.

"I love you, Erik. " she whispered softly in his ear. She could see him smiling, and he felt another kiss on his marred cheek, and another, and another.

_This day couldn't get any better!_he thought.

He stirred a little bit, so he could tell the time. It was just a little past twelve. He looked confused.

Had he really been sleeping for that long?

He slowly sat up, "I think it's best if I'll get dressed."

"But... you don't have to go anywhere, right?"

"No," he answered. "Then lie down again." It sounded more as a plea. He actually did not want to stay in bed for that long, but he felt Christine pulling at his arm, and he obeyed her.

She snuggled up close to him, and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.  
>He felt her hand on his chest, and the other on the side of his waist.<p>

"Erik, can't we just stay like this forever?" she asked in a whisper. She heard him chuckle, and felt him planting a kiss in her hair.

There was a long silence, and suddenly there came a rather awkward question in Christine's head.  
>She pulled away from his embrace, and looked at his face. "Erik, when is your birthday actually?"<p>

He frowned confused at her, and she could not help but to smile at this sight.

"What are you asking?"

"When is your birthday?"

She studied him as he was thinking very hard. But after a long silence he gave up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Christine. I have no idea."

She looked at his cold expression, knowing his birthday had never been celebrated.

"Can't you even remember what time of the year?"

"I think somewhere in the autumn. But I'm not very sure."

There was silence again, but it was disturbed by rumbling of Christine's stomach.  
>She blushed madly, and Erik chuckled.<p>

"Hungry, are you?"

She smiled shyly, "just a little."

"Wait here, love. I'll get you something to eat."

He took his things, and left the bedroom. leaving Christine alone.


	13. Chapter 11

**A shortie again!**

The rest of the day passed by peacefully. Erik had finally gotten the time to change the strings on his violin, and played for Christine for a little while. She enjoyed every minute of it. She did not even know he learned to play violin. Christine had asked what kind of books there were on the shelves of the bookcase. He didn´t have many interesting books for her, but he promised her to get some books she would like as soon as he could. He thought it weird that Antoinette hadn´t come by.

_She had said she would check on us every day, right?_

He actually did not mind. Though it was most improper, according to people, to leave two unmarried people like him and Christine alone, together, in an apartment like this...  
>But he did not mind at all.<p>

Erik´s POV

That night I went back to the opera to settle some things. I was sure the managers could not handle everything without my guidance.

_They are new; they need some help with getting to know who´s actually running this theatre..._

This made me feel sure that they had not yet paid me. I would deal with that too.

When I entered my lair again, I inhaled the scent of home. All the candles had gone out, but I could find my way in the dark, and searched for my matches.

When some of the candles were lit, I started to write the first letter to the managers. But as time passed by, I noticed that I still hadn´t written anything, but that my fingers were playing, and I could hear the music play through me. I walked over to the piano, and let my fingers stroke the keys.

I carefully pressed one, an E flat, and listened to the instrument producing the sound. I could hear it resonate on the walls. It was a bit out of tune, which irritated me more than usual. I pressed another key, a G this time, and listened again. This one sounded more pleasant. I sat down and pressed a C chord with my left hand. After that, my fingers took over. I could only listen to the warm melody pronounced by the piano. The false E flat annoyed me every time I pressed it, but I could not stop.

I had not played anything this warm in weeks.

My hands made an ending to the song, and I stopped, letting the last notes fade away.  
>I took some paper, writing everything down I had just played. I kept on composing until late in the night. Maybe even later then I had intended to.<br>But it felt _so_ good!

I could finally write down my own life, my own emotions on paper. Forgetting my troubles for a moment, feeling my soul being carried away to someplace else... someplace better...

I took the sheets, and lay them down with the rest of the composed music.

It had become quite a lot (since the first time I came here). Perhaps I would ever find the time to sort them out, and to store them on a proper place instead of the ground. Not that they really deserved it...

I decided to finally write the managers notes. At the end they looked a little sloppy, but they would do.

When I had slit the notes in the managers´ office, I decided to walk by the library to take some books for Christine with me. I sought for certain titles. Why did we actually have so many books?

Not that I objected on that part, but most of the people in the opera were not very interested in reading those books. I could see a few books started to get filthy with dust.

_What a shame..._

I found some books I had read when I was young and chuckled a little at those memories.

I had found them most intriguing. They had also taught me a lot, which suddenly reminded me that I still had some books in my lair. When I had found what I was looking for, I silently left the opera.

I think it was around 7 when I finally came back into the apartment.

I had had to hurry, for the first people were already waking, and even bringing the newspapers and such. The first glances of sunray had not even yet started to appear!

When I came home, I did not even care to take off any piece of clothing. I lay the books on the kitchen table, and tiredly collapsed on my bed. Falling in sleep immediately.


	14. Chapter 12

Writer's POV

It was very quit in the apartment of our two main characters who were both still fast asleep. The light of day slowly peeked through the half open curtains and Erik felt it warming his face, letting out an annoyed groan. He turned around in his sleep, and continued his dream. It would not be until 3 hours later, before one of the two would awake.

Of course it was Christine who opened her eyelids first. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up. As she looked around her eyes fell on the small pile of books on the kitchen table which she could see through the open bedroom door. Her lips curled up.

_Has Erik brought them for me?_

She looked at the sleeping man in the bed next to hers. She felt those butterflies again when she studied his features. There was a peaceful look on his face, and she heard his soft exhales. How she longed to kiss him again… to feel his lips capture hers, to snuggle into his warm embrace. As she studied him a little longer she noticed he was still wearing his shoes and coat.

_Why would he do that?_

She climbed out of bed, and made her way down his, sitting down on the edge of it. It looked very clumsy. Her plastered leg felt much heavier than the other one and she tried to be as quiet as possible. She heard him moan something in his sleep by the noise she made, but she could not make out any words. Christine carefully took off his shoes and coat (which took quite a while since his body wasn't co-operating, stirring and bending his limbs in the wrong way at the wrong time). After she had finished that, she placed them next to the bed. She could not help but inhale the scent of his coat deeply.

_How good it smells…_

She tried to take off his cravat too. The girl felt happy that her Angel had stirred from his stomach to his back. His facial expression turned into a frowning one as her fingers untied the cloth around his neck. He stirred his head from the right to the left a few times as he felt her fingers tickling against his throat. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Taking off his mask, she bent over to kiss his other cheek too. Hearing him giving a small, peaceful sigh. She lay his mask with the rest of his things she had just taken off. She crawled up and made her way to the kitchen with as little noise as possible.

When she got there, she sat down on one of the chairs and studied the books.

_Erik has brought all my favorite books!_

She also noticed two or three books she had not heard of before. She decided to start on one of those first.

The young singer felt so swallowed into the book, she did not hear the front door open and close.

She almost gave a cry of fear when she noticed the two persons from out of the corner of her eye.

She let out a sigh of relief and pressed a hand on her heart when she recognized them. "I'm sorry; I hadn't seen you two come in."

The oldest of the two chuckled, "It's alright, Christine." Madame Giry walked over to the table, and her daughter followed. "How are you doing?" Meg cried out, as she sat down on a stool next to Christine's.

"I've heard you're here with a man." She gave a cheesy wink and Christine felt the heat rising to her cheeks. She did not really know how to answer to her friends' remark, so she just said: "Yes Meg, I'm fine."

"Can you tell me where Erik is? I have something very important to tell." The young singer's face turned to meet the gaze of Madame Giry.

"Well, uhm… I think he's still asleep." Christine laughed a little, scratching the back of her head. Antoinette raised an eyebrow,

"Ow, how come so?"

"I don't know," Christine answered, "I think he went to the opera last night. He brought me these books." With her fingers she stroke the back of the books softly.

"Shall I wake him?" she asked.

"Yes, please. He has been in bed for long enough now."

Christine nodded, and went into the bedroom again. Trying to make it look as normal as she could.

When she had closed the door behind her, she looked at her Angel's sleeping form. He lay on his stomach again. She almost crouched down next to him, hearing Meg and Madame Giry rumbling around in the kitchen. The girl tugged a little at his arm. "Erik, wake up." She whispered in his ear.

She heard his body let out a groan, and saw it moving a little. She rolled her eyes, and sighed.

She tugged at his arm again, harder this time. "Come on, Erik. It's time for you to wake up."

She noticed his eyelids moving just a little, and planted a kiss on his deformed cheek.

"You really don't think of it as a problem that I'm not wearing my mask, do you?" his drowsy, low voice asked. She smiled at his silly question. "Of course not."

He gave a relieved sigh. "Thank you," he muttered, closing his eyes once again.

She smiled, and kissed his cheek again.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you have to get out."

He gave a moan again. "I'm still tired."

"Which means you'll have to go to bed early tonight, but now it's past twelve and you really have to get out!" As she said this, she tugged a few more times at his arm. He blinked a few times at those words. "It is not possible to be past twelve, I have just gone to bed…" He whispered into his pillow, his eyes still closed. Christine chuckled, starting to stroke softly through his hair. After a while, he opened his eyes slowly, and looked back at her.  
>He smiled a little… and she could do nothing else than smiling back at him.<p>

"Come; sit up a little, will you?"

He obeyed her, slowly sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. Christine noticed he was barely able to keep his eyes open. He took notice of his clothes lying beside his bed, but was too tired to ask her how they got there. It took all his strength to keep himself up. Christine looked at the dark circles around his eyes.  
>"Erik, where did you go last night, and what time was it when you returned?"<p>

He closed his eyes, and tried to focus on the question, while thinking of the answer. He had never found it so hard to pronounce an answer, but finally managed to make out some words. Though very slow. "I went back to the opera to check if a few things were done as I had asked, and… to get some books which I thought you would like. I think it was…. around 7… When I came back here."

He moaned, and fell back onto his pillow, too tired to keep himself up.

He could feel Christine nearly crouching on top of him. Feeling her hands, through his shirt, on his chest, and then felt her lips quickly met his. He opened his eyes to see Christine's face very close to his. She smiled, and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"I knew that would wake you up a bit." She said teasingly in his ear, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll give you some time to get dressed. Will you join us within ten minutes?"

Christine watched his face turning into a frown. "Us?"

She nodded, "Yes, dear. Madame Giry and Meg are here."

He frowned more, "What? Madame Giry is here?" He sat up, Christine gave him some space.

He tried to think, but the fog in his mind would not go away, making everything in his head vague.

Christine chuckled as she studied his thinking face. To distract him, she placed a kiss on his lips again.

"Let's just say I'll see you in ten minutes… alright?"

He nodded.

When he noticed Christine trying to get up, he immediately helped her. He stood up, and offered her one of his hands. The other one he circled around her waist to pull her up.

"You know you should actually be taking a lot of rest, huh?"

"I know." He got as a reply.

He quickly put on his mask, and helped her into the kitchen and onto one of the chairs. The same one as Meg and Madame Giry had found her completely vanished in her book, to be exact.

He said hi to Antoinette, and then got back into the bedroom to get dressed properly.

Christine's POV

I watched him stumbling to his seat. I wondered how he felt, but looking at his face was more than enough. He sat down with a sigh, and rubbed his eyes again. "Do you want anything to drink, dear?"

I asked him, but he shook his head. "No thank you, I'm fine, Christine." He answered, and I saw he couldn't suppress a yawn. It looked very cute.

I looked over to Meg, who was staring intensively at my Angel.

"So Erik, I've heard you stayed up late last night?" Madame Giry asked, as she joined us at the table.

Erik groaned annoyed, and I could hear Madame Giry chuckle.

"Anyway, I have something very important to tell you two, so I want you to listen careful."

She sat down on the only empty chair left. "Yesterday, our conductor has revealed that the next piece that will be performed at the opera is a ballet."

There was a small silence, I glanced over at Erik, but he was focusing on the words from Madame Giry. "It's a new ballet. It's called Swan Lake. But this means that I will be training twenty-five ballet girls day and night, and that I won't have the time to come here very often."

I noticed she was speaking more to Erik than to me, and I knew what she secretly meant.

"Very well," he answered, "That'll mean that I have to take better care of Christine."

I could sense there was something more he wanted to tell, but he turned his gaze to me.

"Christine, why don't go to the park with Meg. I think some fresh air will do you much good, and of course you haven't spoken to Meg lately. I bet you have a lot to tell each other." There was a sparkle in his tired eyes as he spoke those last words. I nodded, "Yes, I think that would be nice." I looked over to Meg. Who smiled kindly at me, but her features were dominated by questions.

Erik helped me downstairs, though he was tired, he tried to hide it. Meg was already waiting with the wheelchair. I sighed. "What's the matter, Christine?" Erik whispered in a question.

"Nothing," I answered, "I just want to be able to walk normally again." He squeezed my hand lightly. "Patient, love. Those weeks will pass in no time. Watch my words."  
>I smiled shyly at him, and then kissed his lips, not caring if Meg was there, but he seemed to think different, for he nearly froze, and then quickly faltered a step backwards. "I'm not hurting you, Erik. Am I?" He did not answer. "I think it's best if you have some fun. I'll see you in a few hours, right?" I nodded, not understanding why he acted so weird about that kiss.<p>

_Maybe he's just tired…_

I thought it best if I just did what he asked, I would ask him later.

He helped me into the wheelchair, and before Meg and I were even out of earshot, she had already started to ask me thousands of questions.

"Christine! Why did you not tell me you were with such a gentleman? Why have you not even told me you knew him? How have you even met him? Does he have a brother?" I laughed.

"I have told you a thousand times about him."

"Really? I can't remember anything of it then."

"But you do remember the stories of the Angel of Music?"

She nodded. "Well, he _is_the Angel of Music."

She stared confused at me, and then started to grin widely.

"So this is the man who left you so out of breath that day in the park?"

I blushed as I thought back of that kiss. It was the very first time somebody kissed me with that passion. I did not know how to answer her question, but a question of my own came up in my head. "Meg, why did you actually ask if he had a brother?" There came a smile on my face when I saw my friend's face. "You aren't saying you…"

"No, no!" She said quickly. "But you can't say he's ugly either, right?"

We both laughed. I had missed this. "Christine, is it true what the ballerina's and Buquet say about what's underneath the mask? Is it really as worse as…you know."

"I don't mind looking at it at all, if that's what you mean." I replied. "I guess it depends on what you think is ugly." I knew I did not answer her question at all, but I did not know if he would like it if I talked about his deformity. "He is not very used to affection, is he?" I shook my head, hoping that I could ever convince him that it was alright.

She sat down on a bench. Of course I already was sitting…

"And how are things at the Opera?"

"I don't know. The Managers have had a great deal of trouble with Carlotta again."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "As always."

"And how have things been with your dancing? Are you going to audition for a part in the new ballet?"

Meg shrugged. "I don't know yet. It would be exciting, but I don't think I'm good enough."

I frowned, "Of course you are good enough. Your mother is ballet mistress; it's in your veins."

She sighed, "I don't know. I don't know if I want to go on with my dancing career."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't give the same joy as it used to give me when I was younger."

I nodded. I too had once experienced something like that. After my dear father died, I lost all love for music, for everything. But my Angel inspired me to continue, and taught me the good things in life again. "But what do you want to do if you stop dancing?"

She shrugged, "I have no idea. Marry a rich guy would be nice." She smiled a little at me.  
>My face contorted into concern. "But you aren't pushed into dancing because of your mother right?"<p>

"A little."

I sighed. "And you don't want to stop because you want to please your mother."

She nodded, and there was silence…

**I know Swan Lake was not performed anywhere except Russia around 1887, but let's just pretend it was... ****I love that ballet!**


	15. Chapter 13

"Where's Erik?" the young singer asked, after she had finally managed to get back to the apartment without help from her Angel. There was a blush on her face from the exercise. She sat down on a chair, and pulled her rather sensitive foot up on another chair.

"I've told him to go back to bed. That poor man couldn't even keep his eyes open properly. "Madame Giry answered.

"What have you done to him to make him feel so exhausted?" Meg asked teasingly as she giggled.

Christine blushed, and looked at her plastered leg. She heard Antoinette gasp, and looked up.  
>"I'm sorry Christine, I have to go. I have a meeting with the Managers. I didn't know it was this late already." She quickly put on her coat. "Meg, are you coming with me, or do you want to keep Christine some more company?"<p>

"I'll stay here," the blond daughter said.

"Alright then."

The girls had always wondered how time could pass so quickly when they were together. It happened again this time. It was as if they had only been talking for an hour, laughing and snickering about things they only told one another. And it was not until Erik entered the kitchen they realized it was almost dinner time. Christine asked Meg to join them for dinner, but she rejected. She had promised her mother she would be back at the opera on time for rehearsals, and quickly said goodbye to them.

…

"Erik, do you have some board games here?"

The masked man, who was not wearing his mask at the time, nor his wig, looked a little confused at his Angel.

"Why?" was all he answered. Watching as she took his hands in hers, drawing circles in his palm with her fingers.

"I thought it would be fun if we played some."

She looked up from his palm to his face and noticed he was taken aback a little from her question, and gave a little squeeze in his hands.

"Erik, you don't have to think it's weird when I ask you a question like this one... or when I kiss you." He wondered what she meant by that, but did not ask. She looked into his tired eyes. He was sitting almost next to her. She leaned a little forward, so she could easier place a hand on his cheek. "Erik...," she wanted to say something, but as she looked into his weary eyes, she changed her words, "I think it's best if you go to bed." His brows dropped and he was about to protest, but she placed a finger to his lips. "Shush. You know as well as I do that you need sleep." He nodded. "But how will you manage to bed?"

"I'll go with you, I'm tired too." Christine lied; she did not feel tired at all, but just wanted to be close to him. He gave a nod again, believing her words.

…

"Erik? Could you please help me?" he heard her ask from out of the bedroom. He stood from the kitchen chair and walked to the bathroom door, and knocked a few times on the wooden door. "Yes, you can enter." He heard her angelic voice say. He opened the door to see his angel in her nightgown. "Could you please help me lace my corset less tight? It's very uncomfortable sleeping." She did not dare to look in his eyes, and just stared to his chest. He walked up to her, and she turned around, moving her curly hair over her shoulder. She felt his hands slowly untying the laces form her corset, and couldn't suppress a shiver of pleasure when she felt his fingers touch her skin. "I'm sorry." He said hastily, when he took notice. She smiled at his innocence. She inhaled when she felt the tight clothing around her torso loosen a little. "Is this better, my love?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, and turned around, but Erik stopped her, and lifted her into his arms. She let out a small giggle, her arms folding around his neck. He walked with her to the bedroom, and placed her on her bed. "You know dear. Tomorrow I want you to stay in bed the whole day. You really need your rest." He said softly to her. Christine had noticed how he tried to hide the right side of his face when he was not wearing his mask. She sighed. As an answer to his question and to her thoughts. Placing a hand on his right cheek, she felt him tense, and gave him a kiss on his lips, but it did not seem to relax him.

"Erik, where did you and Madame Giry talk about when Meg and I were gone?" She had wanted to ask this question the whole evening, but never got a good opportunity to do so. His eyes turned cold for a moment, but then the warmth came back.

"Nothing of importance." He quickly said, and was about to stand up, were it not for Christine who tucked at his arm. "That's not true, Erik. There was this sparkle in your eyes..." He turned around to look at her. She could see he was not telling her something. "That was nothing, Christine. Just an ordinary sparkle, were we talking about music, you would see the very same."

He broke away from her arms, and walked a few steps away from her. His back faced to her. Christine frowned. "And why did you reject the kiss I gave you when you had brought me downstairs?"

His hands turned into fists, and he clenched his jaw. He did not want to talk about this. Not now, not ever. "Christine... I... don't..." he could not find words to finish his sentence. "You don't what?" she snapped. He knew she would say something like that. He sighed, and released his jaw from the tension. "I don't know why I did that, Christine. But trust me, it was not because I don't ... you know... that I ..." He bowed his head, not knowing what to say or how to act in a situation such as this one. "Erik, come here." her voice said, more tenderly than a moment before. He shyly looked at her, and slowly walked to the bed.

She gestured to him to sit on the edge of the bed, studying him as he sat down. His red and white striped nightclothes made him look very different than the clothes he usually wore, contrasting with his blonde hair. _Much more vulnerable_, she thought. She smiled at him and embraced him. "I'm sorry, Erik." She whispered into his clothes, her hands grabbing the clothing around his neck loosely. "I did not mean to upset you, I was just curious."

"It's alright." He whispered, feeling the warmth of her body through his shirt. As he sat there, he started to feel the sleep seizing at body and mind and he closed his eyes.

After a while he felt Christine slowly pushed him down on the bed, until his head met the pillow. Though he wanted to get up, he felt too tired to move himself. He opened one eye a little, and peeked through his eyelashes to her beauty. He felt his lips curve up at the thought of her. Of her hands on his body, of her face so close to his. Erik felt how she pulled his legs up onto the bed. He tried to protest, but... to be honest, he wanted to stay here beside her, but knew that he, sooner or later, had to return to his own bed. A safe distance between them. She started to hum a song he recognized vaguely, and felt it became hard to see through his eyelashes. Was she trying to make him so sleepy? He groaned softly as he stirred to one side. He would not be able to stay awake that much longer.

_But... I...must...stay...awake..._

Erik felt his Angel snuggling against him. Feeling how she tucked him and herself underneath the sheets, the warmth embracing them. He then felt convinced that he would not sleep in his own bed tonight. He felt her placing a kiss on his deformed cheek, and sighed relieved, a small smile forming on his lips by all the small kisses he had received from her lately. He vaguely remembered her whispering:

_"Goodnight, Erik."_


	16. 19 December 1887

_19 December 1887_

_Dear Diary. It has been almost three weeks since Christine has been to the doctor. She has declared that a plastered leg is one of the most unpleasant things in life. She continually says it itches, and that she can't reach it. I still feel guilty for having her ended up in this situation, Diary. But order than her leg, she seems happy. And to be honest, I find this kind of living much more comfortable than living underground. To be awoken by sunlight is a very strange thing, Diary. And to have my Christine so close everyday feels like heaven. It feels save… a feeling I have never experienced before. We talk a lot too. Maybe more than I want to. But she is somehow always able to fumble the words out of me. With a lot of patience, and a lot of understanding. How I love her, Diary!_

_To be honest, I have been thinking of proposing to her. But I am not sure if I am ready for it, nor if she would accept me. I already have the ring, you know that, right? I´ve told you before._

_I've had had it since Christine started to mature. I have no idea why, but I just felt I needed to have it._

_I'm sure she'll love it. I know almost everything about my Angel, which makes it easy living with her._

_Did I tell you that the Viscount has visited three or four days ago?_

_He told us he wanted to visit sooner, but that he was delayed because of his work. I believed him, but I don't know if Christine did the same. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to see him more often. She has also told me so. To be honest, Diary. It makes me feel kind of jealous. But on the other hand, I can also understand. She has heard me almost every day since the day we first met, and now she is almost 24 hours with me (though Meg often takes her outside. Which makes me wonder how much she's practicing for the ballet), but Raoul... she has not seen him for eight years. I would feel the same if I were her._

_In the beginning of this week, he asked us for dinner at his house with New Year´s Eve._

_I mean, he asked 'us', Diary. Both me and Christine. I remember she had not been in shock by his question at all, and before I could say anything she had already said 'yes'. I'll tell I feel very nervous, Diary._

_I mean I haven't got the slightest idea if there will be other people._

_But probably there will be... Who would celebrate New Year alone? (except me)  
>I wonder if Christine knows them.<em>

_I also have no idea what we are going to do, Diary._

_I have never put any interest in it... or I just didn't want to face the fact that I have nobody to celebrate it with._

_Anyway, everything is going fine... Maybe even more than I had imagined..._


	17. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of these lyrics, nor the music they have been written for.**

On the evening of the dinner the masked man and the young singer were picked up by a carriage that bared the crest of the famous de Chagny family. On their way to the mansion they both had not exchanged a word, but Christine could see by the tension of his jaw that her Angel felt very nervous. As they were walking (or at least the man was) to the front door, she whispered to him softly: "Don't worry."

He had given her a faint smile in response, and heard the wheels of the wheelchair give loud squeaks as he pushed her further over the path.

They were greeted by one of the maids, who had opened the door. She told them that Monsieur Le Vicompte would be here in any minute, and asked them if they were interested in a cup of tea. When they said 'yes' the maid gave a quick nod, and left into one of the many doors. Erik had noticed how the girl had been staring at his mask, and Christine noticed him making a weird gesture with his feet as he looked down.

"Erik, don't be afraid. She´s just curious."

He made the weird gesture again and then whispered: "Curiosity killed the cat." She did not really know what he meant by that, so she just kept quiet. As she looked around, she noticed the fine details of the house, and wondered how it felt to live in a house such as this one. Only the front door looked like it had cost a fortune. The banister was full of woodcarving which could only a master craft. As she studied it further, she noticed the piles were all crafted into little owls. Their eyes staring at her... making her feel a little uncomfortable.

She also noticed the many paintings in the hallway in front of her, and knew without any hesitation that the men on the paintings were relatives of Raoul. The resemblances in the features were too noticeable.

When Christine looked up, she noticed her childhood friend walking down the top of the stairs. When Raoul noticed the two standing in the hallway a smile struck his face.

"Christine! Erik! I'm so glad you are here."

"Raoul!" Christine said excitedly. He quickly walked last of the stairs. When he had reached them, Christine got out of her wheelchair and embraced him. He returned the embrace and pulled her away carefully, making her sit down again. "Don't over use your leg, Christine." he said. He looked over at the masked man and smiled. "Erik," they shook hands, "how are you doing?" Christine smiled as she noticed the confused look on her Angel's face. "I'm doing fine, Sir." he answered, a bit off-guard.

"Please, you can call me Raoul. You know that, right?"

The masked man said nothing, only nodded. He, indeed, knew that.

"You are early," the young Vicompte said to break the upcoming silence, "shall we have tea in the in the living room?" His guests just nodded, and followed him to through the big house.

…

Erik felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the doorbell ring.

_Those must be the other guests_, he thought.

Christine had asked who else would come tonight, and Raoul had answered that only a few relatives would come (which Christine would know for sure). He could hear their voices from the hall.

Christine could read the anxiety from his face, and took his hands in hers to give them a reassuring squeeze.

Erik felt it became warmer and warmer in the room. Or perhaps it was just because of the fireplace, which gave a warm glow over the living room. Filling it with warmth and coziness. However, it did not help him to make him feel more at ease. Christine leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek just before the relatives entered.

Erik's POV

I noticed his family glancing at me, but they were all too busy with Christine to really ask who I was. They all said the same things: ´Christine, long time no seeing, jeez, you've grown a lot. How are you doing? Do you still sing? ´ and she answered all the questions with the same patience. She also introduced me to them, as a good friend. Because I kept as close to her as possible. I only nodded at her words, and tried to avoid their gazes. The words of 'good friend' made me feel a little insecure, but she had squeezed in my fingers faintly at the words.

They all smiled kindly at me, and one of them even dared to ask me a question: "What do you for work, Erik?"

Apparently his family was very businesslike. I glanced over at Christine, and she glanced back at me, but her eyes gave me no hints whatsoever.

"I'm...a...musician." I said, too slow to make it sound believable, but they took it as the truth, which it also was in some way. "Ah, really?" one of them asked. "That must be interesting then?"

It was a man who asked this, very big, with a low voice and a big moustache.

"Yes, yes it sure is." I said, and did not make any attempt to continue this conversation. I felt glad when they forgot about me, and started a conversation with Raoul. I observed, and could make out they hadn't seen him in a long time. I tried to remember all the information they gave me about themselves through their words. There were 10 relatives. I presumed all aunts and uncles with their children. I estimated the youngest around 19. It was also the girl Christine was talking to. I sat there, with my hands folded around each other. I noticed the girl, which name was Annette if I recall correctly, Christine was talking to, constantly glanced at my mask, which made me extremely nervous. I noticed glancing eyes from all of them, and I was about to walk off when we were all called for dinner.

Don't ask me why, but together with Raoul, we were the ones who sat at the heads of the table.

Christine sat right of me, close to me. In front of us the table was neatly covered. At least I thought it was, for the rest of the family did not pay any attention to the tablecloth, and the glasses and everything else which had been laid out with perfect care.

We started with soup, which was already served as we entered, and it smelled delicious. It was then I actually felt how hungry I was. My ears heard voices from out of the kitchen and I wondered how many people were in there, busy with preparing our meal, not being able to celebrate the last day of the year with their friends and family. It made me feel sorry for them.

When the people around the table had finished their prayer, we started eating. I did not pray, for I simply do not believe in God. But I waited patiently, looking at my bowl and letting my nostrils fill with the delicious scent. I had no idea what kind of soup it was, but it was delightful!

I had never eaten anything this good before. Not that I ate much anyway. I tried to suppress my enthusiasm, because when I looked at the other people, I could see they did not enjoy it as much as I did. They ate it as if it were normal to them…. which probably was, and suddenly I felt glad I was not from a rich family like they were. They were spoiled. If they wanted something, they only had to snap their fingers and ten maids would get it for them. I felt glad I did not live a life as theirs. I glanced over at Christine, noticing she enjoyed it as much as I did. Our gazes met and she gave me a warm smile. "Tastes good, huh?"

I nodded. "Erik," I heard a voice from the other side of the table, "can you tell us how you saved Christine?"

I looked a bit confused. _Why would I have to tell that again?_

"Uhm, sure." I cleared my throat, sat up a bit more straight, and cleaned my mouth with the napkin.

"But you must know it´s not as heroic as you make it sound, Raoul."

I had to tell the whole story again. Of course not the real one, but the one with the stairs. How Christine had fallen down and how I had found her. They believed without any doubts. But feeling their eyes on me made me kind of nervous, so I tried to avoid them by mostly looking at the walls, or my bowl of soup, or glasses with wine on the table. I could see Christine doing the same, as they glanced at her now and then. They were all very sorry for Christine. I could see it from out of the corner of my eye, and made me feel even guiltier.

I sighed, "So, that´s what happened." There was a short silence, and then somebody asked something to his, I assume, husband, and the talking continued. I was the first one to finish my soup, even though I had been telling a whole story. Raoul took notice, "Do you want some more, Erik?" he asked. I nodded, "Yes, please. It tastes wonderful." He made a gesture to one of the maids and before I knew it my bowl was full again. I had just put the spoon in my mouth, when I heard my name again. "So, Erik. I´ve heard you are a musician. What do you do mostly to keep bread on the table?" I had to form an answer. I quickly swallowed, and felt the hot soup burning down my throat, leaving painful blisters. I ignored the pain and coughed a little. "All sorts of things."

I said as normal as possible, suppressing the tears which formed in my eyes because of the burning pain. I saw Christine smiling to herself.

I looked at the lady the voice belonged to and noticed it was Annette. I continued my story.

"I usually compose music, but I sometimes give music lessons."

My eyes automatically glanced over to Christine, and she smiled back at me. Annette took notice of that.

"Ah, so you´re the one who taught Christine how to sing, then?"

She spoke these words in the middle of a silence, so everybody heard and turned his head towards me.

I cursed myself for saying that, and bowed my head, "Yes I am." And I continued eating my soup, trying to act as if nobody had said anything.

I started to feel more and more uncomfortable, and wondered if I would get through this evening. Christine took notice and quickly changed the subject. "So… Philip, I´ve heard you have been asked to work on the other side of the country." I did not really listen, more looking over to Christine, who was wearing her most beautiful, and most precious dress. It was red. A beautiful velvet red. With white silk on the edges of her sleeve. It was indescribably beautiful. I don´t know why I´m suddenly telling this, but she looked more beautiful than I had ever imagined.

The rest of the dinner passed by silently for me. Everybody was talking loudly. I did not mind, a few hours and I would be back ´home´ … or at least safe. When somebody made a joke, I would laugh with them, even if I did not find it funny at all. I did not want to look like an outcast even more by ignoring them completely.

It was already ten o´clock when we were finally finished having dinner, and we went back into the living room.

I don´t know how, but all of a sudden somebody asked Christine to sing… and she agreed. She looked at me.

"Erik, will you play piano?" I nodded, and walked over to the white grand piano that was standing in the corner of the room.

I sat down on the bench, and played a few notes to hear if it was in tune properly… and it was. Well, it would do. I looked at Christine. "Are you ready, dear?"

She gave a small nod, and I began. She gasped as she realized the song I wanted her to sing. We had practiced it a lot together. Until it sounded perfect. Until I did not hear any flaws in voice. I remember the surprised look on the face of the ´audience´ when she started:

_Memory_  
><em>Turn your face to the moonlight<em>  
><em>Let your memory lead you<em>  
><em>Open up, enter in<em>  
><em>If you find there the meaning of what happiness is<em>  
><em>Then a new life will begin<em>

My fingers rustled over the keys. I loved this song. If I wanted to I could play it with both my eyes closed.  
>Christine looked over at me, and I gave her a reassuring nod, preparing for the next verses.<p>

_Memory_  
><em>All alone in the moonlight<em>  
><em>I can smile at the old days<em>  
><em>I was beautiful then<em>  
><em>I remember the time I knew what happiness was<em>  
><em>Let the memory live again<em>

_Burnt out ends of smoky days_  
><em>The stale cold smell of morning<em>  
><em>The streetlamp dies<em>  
><em>Another night is over<em>  
><em>Another day is dawning<em>

My voice took over hers. This was as we had rehearsed it. She always told me she loved the way I sang it, and by the stunned look on the faces watching us, they did so too. I think this was the first in the whole evening I didn´t feel anxious because of people looking at me. It was just impossible with this music, this… Perfection… which floated around me and Christine.

_Daylight_  
><em>I must wait for the sunrise<em>  
><em>I must think of a new life<em>  
><em>And I mustn´t give in<em>  
><em>When the dawn comes tonight will be a memory too<em>  
><em>And a new day will begin<em>

_Sunlight through the trees is summer_  
><em>Endless masquerading<em>  
><em>Like a flower<em>  
><em>As the dawn is breaking<em>  
><em>The memory is fading<em>

_Touch me_  
><em>It´s so easy to leave me<em>  
><em>All alone with the memory<em>  
><em>Of my days in the sun<em>  
><em>If you touch me you´ll understand what happiness is<em>  
><em>Look a new day has begun.<em>

She finished the song perfectly. The last note was just as I had always wanted it. When she was younger she would sometimes hold it wrong. But this time she didn´t. This time it sounded exactly the same as in my dreams.  
>Christine looked at my hands to see them finish the song. But I did not end it, nor did my hands. Instead, I changed chords and Christine looked at me in wonder. I knew she didn't know this song and didn't know what I was expecting from her and as I looked her in the eyes, our eyes locked. I think she could sense by the sound of the keys and the look in my eyes what I wanted to ask, for there were tears forming in her eyes. My breathing got heavier with nerves, but I tried to keep it under control.<br>I started to sing softy to her:

_Say you'll share with me__  
><em>One love, one lifetime<em>  
><em>Lead me, save me from my solitude<em>_

I stopped playing, letting the last notes fade away and letting my voice carry the emotions through the air. I completely forgot about all things in the room except for Christine, me, and the music that filled our souls. I slowly walked up to her, never breaking our eye contact.

_Say you want me__  
><em>with you here<em>  
><em>beside you<em>  
><em>Anywhere you go<em>  
><em>Let me go too<em>  
><em>Christine that's all I ask of you<em>_

I kneeled down to one knee, it was then the other people realized what I was about to do. I took from out of the inside pocket of my coat, a small box, and opened it. Tears of luck were already streaming down her face. I presumed they were. I showed the ring to her and smiled to her, inhaled deeply, and then asked what I had wanted to ask for a long time;

"Christine Daaé, will you marry me?"


	18. Chapter 15

I remember that before she could even say yes, her arms had already flung around my neck in such an excited way that it nearly knocked me over. "Yes, Erik! Yes I want to!" she said, her arms making it hard for me to breathe. I laughed. She wanted me. I felt her lips on my cheek. She let go of me just a little to allow me to slide the ring around her finger. I then stood up again, and before I had time to compose myself I felt Christine kissing me in front of everybody! It was a deep kiss and I did not pay attention to anybody except Christine. Sliding my arms around her waist. People were clapping.

I looked in her teary eyes. I had never seen anyone this happy. She kissed me again, her hands moving to my left cheek, and looked back in my eyes. It was as if the world around us had vanished for a second and we were now drawn back to the normal world... to the living room. I felt a hand being planted on my shoulder and looked over to see it was Raoul´s. He congratulated me and Christine happily. I have no idea if he really meant the smile and the words, but I took it.

There were more people congratulating us. More Christine of course but that did not even bother me. I just felt happy no one was disturbing my wish to marry the one I loved most.

The rest of the night Christine kept very close to me. Maybe even too close for a fiancée. She refused to let go of my hand for example. She kept holding it until she _had_to let go of it to give everybody best wishes. But after that, she immediately came back to me. I´ll tell you I did not kiss anybody on their cheeks... not even Christine. Not that it´s possible when wearing a mask.

When it was 3 o´clock in the night, Christine couldn´t take it anymore. She whispered tiredly in my ear if we could go home, and I nodded. I rose to my feet and walked up to Raoul, who was talking to one of his relatives about politics. "Raoul, I´m sorry to interrupt you, but Christine and I were planning on going home." I tried to smile, but I kind of failed. He looked at his pocket watch, and nodded. "Yes, I understand. But if you want to, you can spend the night here."

"I don´t know..."

"Please, I insist. You two look very tired. I don't want anything bad to happen because of that."

I looked over to Christine, and could see she was exhausted.

"I think she won´t mind." I then said.

He smiled, "very well!" He gestured to a maid to come over to him. "Can you please make a room for these two guests?"

The maid gave a quick nod and left the room, only to be back in 5 minutes.

"She´ll escort you to your room." Raoul said.

_Our room..._

Funny he did not let us sleep in separate rooms. Apparently he trusted me and Christine not to... No! That would be rude and ridiculous. How could I even come up with such a disgracious thing? It´s not even proper to…

A loud crush led me away from those disturbing thoughts. I turned around to see someone had dropped their glass, and was now staring at the million pieces of crystal in front of him. By the way he behaved I stated he had drunken a little too much of the wine. I let him over to his problems and walked back to Christine, kneeling in front of her so I was almost on the same eye high as her. "Christine, we´re spending the night here."

"Really?"

"Yes, dear. Raoul asked me to." I said as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"You are tired, aren't you?"

She nodded. I looked over to the maid who was waiting for us. "Let's go then."

When I was about to move her wheelchair she started talking again. "Wait! Let me say goodnight to Raoul first. Could you please get him for me?" she spoke the last words with a shy look on her face. I don't think she understood how stupid this felt, but I obeyed her wish.

"Raoul, Christine wants to say goodnight to you." He looked over my shoulder to Christine and chuckled. He walked up to her and I picked up bits of their conversation. Christine thanked him for his hospitality. The maid was still waiting for us, and I helped Christine to our room. It was a room on the far end of a long hall. I think we must have passed ten doors on each side of us before we finally got to our room.

The maid gave us a quick goodnight with a small bow before she hurried off. I looked at Christine and then opened the door, helping her in. As I closed the door behind me she asked me to lock it. My face turned into one of question as I did so and she stumbled up to me, and wrapped her hands around my neck. She pressed her lips on mine in a kiss. I could feel she pushed me gently against the door. Her lips met mine again, more passionate this time, and I felt myself kissing her back.  
>I had longed for this kiss the whole evening.<p>

I grazed my lips over the soft flesh of her neck, feeling a shiver run up her spine, and smiled. I was causing that. She pulled me closer to her, her hands rustling through my hair, constantly moving over my body, and I could not help starting to feel her body... her perfectly shaped body.

She gave a soft moan to this, and my lips travelled back to hers again, feeling them moving with mine, the warm feeling from the inside growing, which drove me mad with desire. I spun her around with me so she was with her back at the door, hearing a small thud, never stopping this kiss. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks as I deepened it again. One hand leaning onto the door near her head, leaning heavily on it, the other one roaming over her waist. I felt her hands gliding lower over my chest...downwards…

I knew what she would try to do, and it took me all my strength to stop her. "No Christine, don't do this. Not now, not here, not this night." She looked at me with a pleading look on her face. Though I knew I wanted her too, maybe even more than she imagined, I would have to wait. I chuckled, and kissed her forehead, trying to hide my desire and pulling my arms around her. I felt her head resting on my shoulder. She sighed happily. "Can you believe we are getting married soon?"

I did not say anything, but felt her finger drawing circles on my chest and buried my lips in her hair, feeling her hands slid around my torso. I kissed her lips again, and she kissed me back happily. Her hands clutched at my arm. "I think it's best if you go change into your nightgown, my love." I whispered. She pouted, "but I want to stay here, with you, in your arms...save." She buried her head in my chest again. I did not really know what to do, so I just picked her up, and carried her to the bed.

As I placed her down on it I felt her lips capture mine again in a passionate kiss, which I shared with no second thoughts. Feeling her hands in my hair, and sliding to my neck. One of my hands slid around her waist, higher than before, and I heard her giving a small moan. I forced her down with my lips and body, starting to explore her sweet skin once again. She gasped as I found a sensitive spot. Her hands tucking at the reverse of my waistcoat, pulling me closer to her. I felt that desire again, something inside me which wanted to have her fully. I tried to push it away, but found myself incapable of doing so. My lips travelled lower on her skin to her collarbone, leaving a trail of moist. I could hear her blood racing, and felt mine doing the same. I wanted to have her right there and then, but knew I had to wait. And, as this dawned on me, I found the strength to stop myself. _Not now, not here_, I thought, as I removed my lips from her skin. I was breathing awfully heavy, and noticed her looking shyly at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and quickly walked over to other side of the bed to hand her her nightgown, not making eye contact.

"Here, you can change in the bathroom." she nodded, and I watched her stumbling to the door on the right next to the door we came from. When she was gone, I said down on the bed with a sigh, looking over to the window, not knowing what to think exactly. I started to unbutton my waistcoat, and pulled it off, changing into my nightclothes as fast as I could.

I helped Christine with her corset and carried her back to the bed. She had almost fallen asleep in my arms as I carried her and it made me smile. I lay her down on one side of the bed and lay myself on the other. She curled up to my side almost immediately, yet her eyes did not open. I smiled, stroking her curls, seeing her eyes fluttered open just a little to look at me.

"Can you believe we're getting married?" she whispered again, a happy smile appearing on her face as she reached out and took off my mask, placing a kiss on my deformed face. I did not answer but felt the cold air against my warm cheek, replaced by her warm and soft lips. Then a wave of realization hit me.

We were getting married!

We had to announce it, to make preparations... how could I ever tell this to Antoinette if I had promised to keep my hands off Christine for at least half a year more?

My Angel probably must have read my mind for she stroke my face slowly with her fingers and said in a soothing voice: "Don't worry, Erik. We'll think of those things tomorrow." I nodded, and took her hand, which was still caressing my face, in mine, and kissed her fingers. She smiled and pressed her lips to mine again softly. "We're getting married." She whispered and yawned when moving closer to me and placing her head on my chest, her arms locking around my torso. "Sleep tight," I whispered to her and embraced her as well, but I think she was gone already.

I watched her beautiful face until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

**We´re finally getting somewhere! :D**


	19. Chapter 16

I was awoken by soft kisses in my neck and on my cheeks, and I felt a hand stroking my arm softly. As I opened my eyes a little I could see Christine's face smiling at me. I returned the gesture and leaned in for a small kiss. "Good morning, love." I whispered. "Good morning, Erik."

With those four words the conversation died. I could only stare at her beauty, making it nearly impossible for me not to kiss her again. When I finally found strength, I broke away from her beauty and glanced over at my pocket watch on the night stand. It showed 10 o'clock. "Shall we get up, dear?" They will be waiting for us." She groaned, and snuggled up against my chest again. I took that as a no, and continued holding her, feeling her hand sneak up to one side of my waist. As time passed by, Christine had fallen back to sleep. Not really strange as I remembered it had been past three already when she had finally closed her eyes. I tenderly unwrapped myself from her hands and sat up, rubbing the last bits of sleep from my eyes. I took my clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

When I got back, Christine was still fast asleep. I smiled at seeing her beautiful face; the peace which she unknowingly showed made me feel calm as well. I walked over to the curtains and shove them to their sides, blinded by the rays of light for a second. I heard sheets rustling behind me and heard Christine groaning. "Erik, what are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy voice. I did not answer but studied the lovely view which I had from here. I looked out of the window for a few more moments before turning around. Christine had already sat up and looked around sleepily. I smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's time to wake up, dear."

After Christine finally got dressed we went to the living room. We were greeted by one of the maids who told us that the Viscount was still sleeping. At hearing this, Christine gave me an angry look and I could not help but laugh. The maid asked if we wanted to wait for breakfast and we agreed on that.

As we waited for the Vicompte in the living room, Christine had half fallen asleep again. I kissed my angel softly on her forehead and felt how she awoke startled by my touch. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just feel tired."

"It's alright, dear."

We sat in silence. I hated when this happened, it made me feel nervous. I walked over to the piano and started to play soft tune. I know it's a little rude to play this early (and without permission) but it was better than the awful silence. If it were possible, I'd have music playing all day. Normally it does… but only in my mind. But in a situation such as this one… it just does not want to.

It didn't take long before we heard the Count walking down the stairs and I stopped abruptly. He laughed as he entered the room. "Erik, have you any idea how good it feels to be awoken by your playing?" I didn't really know if it was sarcasm he was using, so I just gave him an uncomfortable smile. "It's lovely." He added.

As we were having breakfast, he was the one who talked. "Erik, Christine, I didn't get the time to tell you how happy I was, and still am, for you two yesterday." He sipped from his drink. "I hope you will let me help you two with getting everything planned. It would mean very, very much to me." He looked at us from his place at the table. I didn't really know what to say so I just looked over to Christine. "Uhm... well, I think we can use some help. But me and Erik first need to announce it to... all the people we know." Christine answered as politely as she could.

He chuckled. I knew what he was thinking but he didn't say anything. "Well then, when you have made up your mind, you'll let me know, alright?"

We nodded and did not talk much about it after that. Mostly about things I did not really care about, like the weather, life at the opera and nearly I had to tell about my childhood, but I talked round it and told him it was more interesting to hear about his years as a child. But after 10 minutes I stated that it was quite boring and very, very stern. I felt pity for his younger years.

When we got home, Christine couldn't stop talking about our wedding day. She told me she had a complete picture of it in her mind already. I could only smile at such thoughts. I was still worried about telling Antoinette, and suddenly it popped up in my mind that she may not approve of this wedding at all. I know it would be a little childish but still… she is capable of doing such a thing. On the other hand, she already approved of me taking care of Christine. So… why would she dislike my proposal? It's nearly the same… right?

**No, Erik... It is definitely not the same. *****grins devilishly***


	20. Chapter 17

"How could you even think of asking Christine's hand in marriage so soon?!" Antoinette said with a loud voice, after I had told her about the proposal. She definitely was angry.

"Where are you going to live?! How about money?! You know you can't keep on tricking money out of the manager's pockets." She let out a frustrated sigh.  
>"You should have thought this through before asking."<p>

"I did." I snapped at her.

"Then tell me…"

"That is _none _of your concern. A few weeks ago you were curious of when I would propose her yet now you are angry!"

"As a matter of fact, she is like a daughter to me, so it IS of my concern. And I thought you would not have the courage to ask her this soon."

"So you think of me as a coward then?"

"No Erik, that's not what I am saying at all."

"Perhaps I'm not the little weak and frightened boy that I used to be anymore!"

"Erik, I'm not seeing you as…"

"I love her, Antoinette! I love her, and she has accepted me. You can say what you want but I WILL..."

My voice automatically cut off when I heard the door open all of a sudden, and Meg and Christine entered in…laughing, and snickering. As my fiancée looked at me her smile faded from her face and she opened her mouth to say something, but my gaze stopped her from doing so.

"I'm done here," Madame Giry snapped and took her coat, "I'll discuss this with you later, Erik!"

She left, leaving us without saying a word. Not even to Meg.

I closed my eyes, helping me to calm down, and let out the breath I was holding with a sigh. I knew they both wanted to hear an explanation from me, but I felt too angry to do so. I needed to be left alone for some time.

I walked to the bed room and slammed the door shut behind me. Though I actually wanted to tell them what had happened, or at least tell Christine what had happened, I couldn't bring myself up to talk to her, nor Meg. I felt angry in a different way this time, but I did not know why. I let my back fall against the door, preventing anybody to come in, and stared to the ceiling for some time. Listening to the whispering voices of Christine and Meg. I laughed in my head, and wished I could hear what they were talking about.

After hours, the door opened again.

"Erik?"

"Erik, I've made something which will pass for dinner, will you come eat with me?"

There was hesitation.

"Yes…, I'll be right there."

"…Okay." She did not really know what more to say and just left the room, joining the table by sitting on the chair and waited for him to come. Meg had already left so she was left in silence again… and full of questions.

She gasped in relief as she heard him coming and watched him sit down. He did not say anything, and she feared that if she started about it, he would leave again. So she would just wait until he would start about it…

But it did not come.

After a while she started glancing at his face, wanting to know what he was thinking about, but she couldn't read anything. After her eyes had shot to him for the tenth time he finally spoke: "Christine, why are you glancing at me like that?"

She looked up at him, and saw he was looking at her too, one eyebrow lifted as he was waiting for an answer. He did seem to have calmed down from his anger a bit.

"Well…," she swallowed, "Uhm… I was just wondering… "

"What I was thinking of?" he finished her sentence.

She looked away from him, to the table that separated him from her.

"Well, uhm. Not particularly."

He chuckled and her eyes locked with his as she looked up to him. As she gazed into his eyes she felt her mouth turn dry by the emotions they showed. She could see anger and fear, yet also joy and trust. But above that all she saw love and desire. It made her head spin and she broke from his gaze to stop the torture. "You know, Christine." He started, not noticing any of her reaction to him. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About... what happened earlier this day."

"That with Madame Giry?" she asked, and could hit herself for such a stupid question. Of course he meant that.

He nodded.

"Can you tell me, Erik, what you talked about?"

"I told her about the proposal... She said I should not have proposed to you."

Christine remained quiet. She did not know how she should feel. It pained her that Madame Giry did not approve of her wedding.

"She said I had not thought it through."

"Have you told her that you actually have done that, and that I agree with your suggestions?"

He shook his head slowly.

"Perhaps we should tell her. Why don't we visit the Opera tomorrow?"

He looked at her with a puzzled look. "For how long have you wanted to visit the Opera, Christine?" he asked in a low voice. Now it was her time to give him a (fake) confused look. "What do you mean, Erik?"

He laughed, and she was surprised by this sudden change. "Don't think I have not seen it, Christine. And the way you asked me to go the Opera was far too suspicious. "

She blushed by his awareness and looked down at her empty plate. But he was right; she wanted to visit the Opera badly. When she was out with Meg, and her friend told her how things were going in the Opera she would feel a sting of homesickness in her stomach. She had not dared to tell anyone; for she was too afraid she might hurt Erik.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

He chuckled, "There is nothing to apologize for, Christine."

She shyly looked up to him, "But if I can't even endure six weeks here... How will I ever be able to live my whole life with you?"

"Christine, you can go to the Opera every day in that life."

"But what if we have children?" she asked barely audible.

"Well... uhm... in that case..." he stammered, and she could not suppress a wide smile.

"Do you want any children, Erik?"

He stared at her. Christine noticed his eyes shifting to her plate and back to her eyes and then he stood.

"I think it's best if I start doing the dishes. It's already getting late."

But she stopped him by laying a hand on his arm.

"No Erik. I want an answer. Do you want children?"

He sighed and let his head hang. "Christine, do you truly think I would want to have children if there is a possibility they look as ugly as I am?"

There was tension in the air as she thought of his words and he was busy cleaning. She watched him, his back towards her, as he was cleaning the plates and glasses. Wondering how she could change his view on himself. She found nothing was wrong with his face and she did not care how their child would look like. As long as he or she was from her and Erik she would cherish and love it every day. Even when the child wasn't biologically theirs she would still love it.

…

"Christine, did you already do those exercises the doctor ordered you to do?"

I heard a sigh, and a few chairs moving.

"You know they are really helping, right?" I added to tease her a bit.

"Yessss, I know, Erik!" She said with a loud voice which was filled with irritation. It made me chuckle.

But it was true; she was already able to make a few steps very carefully. I was almost sure she would be able to walk on our wedding day. It was already in 5 weeks. Every time I thought of that, I felt a boost of excitement going through me. Though I also felt stress because of all the arrangements which had to be made. Raoul and Meg had assured us that they would plan everything as we wanted it to, but I still had a lot of personal arrangements to do myself.

I still had to talk to Antoinette. I still felt upset by our last conversation. It had been three weeks ago and I hadn't spoken to her since then. Every time I wanted to go to the Opera to see her, I felt reluctance tugging at my mind, and I would postpone it. I don't know why exactly. We have had a lot of fights over the years, so why was I so anxious about this one?

Christine, on the other hand, had gone to the Opera with Meg a few times, just to see how rehearsals for the ballet were going. I had wanted her to go. I did not want to see her unhappy. My fiancée would keep me informed on how things were going, because I did feel curious on how they would set up this production without my help. But she said it looked amazing so I believed her.

"Erik, Could you come here for a moment?"

"Wait a minute, my dear." I answered, as I quickly changed in my nightclothes and left the bathroom.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat down on a chair.

"I was wondering," she started shyly, and I prepared for the worse.

"I was wondering when _you_ are going to take me to the Opera."

I let out a sigh. "Please, Erik. You've promise me!"

"I know." I said.

Ever since the plaster came off, she had been asking if we could visit my lair once more. It was more begging for it. I don't know why she wants to see it again. When I asked she told me she just wanted to see how I had lived most of my life. That she wanted to see my 'world' of music and art. When I told her it wasn't much she would get annoyed with me, telling me that I did not know what I was talking about. But I do know, for I am the one who made it. Isn't it logical that I ought to know what I'm talking about if I made it?

"Why don't you want to go, Erik?"

I shrugged. Christine sighed. "You know you can tell me, right?"

I nodded and took a deep breath before answering.

"Do you remember when I had that fight with Madame Giry?"

"Yes."

"I still need to talk to her about that. I don't want to go to the Opera because then I will have to face her."

She was quiet for a while. "I can go with you. We can sort this out, the three of us." She finally said.

"No, Christine. I don't want to pull you into things which are not to worry you."

"But how are you going to solve this, then?"

"I don't know…"

"See? I'll go with you."

"No, Christine, I…"

"Erik," she said, and touched my hands, which were lying on the table, softly, "If I am to become your wife in less than two months, I want to know what your concerns are about. Especially if it involves me."

I looked at her a little. "Do you understand that? That I want to know if there is something wrong because I love you?"

I nodded, and her lips turned in a smile.

"Very well. I don't want to see you upset by something silly as this. I think it's best if we go to the Opera tomorrow to sort things out with her."

I laughed "You're only saying that because you want to go!"

"No that's not true." She chuckled. I smiled and leaned over the table to kiss her on her lips.

"I'm going to bed."

"What? Already? I thought you were the ghost here." She said teasingly.

I laughed, "Didn't you know that even ghosts need rest? Don't make it too late, dear."

"No, I only want to finish this chapter." She tapped the page of the book.

I gave her a long kiss again before heading off to bed.

…

Madame Giry was startled the next morning when she heard knocking on the door and a familiar voice. As she opened the door she gasped when she saw Erik and Christine on the threshold. Hurrying them inside she quickly closed the door again. "Erik, are you crazy?! What if anyone had spotted you two?"

"That's impossible." he said coldly.

"Anyway, sit down, we need to talk."

"That's why we're here."

Antoinette sighed. She hated when he was like this.

No one spoke though. They all listened to the musicians who were practicing the score. If you listened closely you could also hear ballet girls giggling childishly and running through the halls.

"You know, Erik. About our last talk. I'd like to say that I'm sorry." Madame Giry finally admitted.

Erik's eyes widened in surprise. Surely he hadn't seen that coming.

"You just kind of surprised me with the good news." She continued.

"I'm very happy for you two but I also have a few doubts on your marriage."

"What is you doubt then?" Christine asked before Erik could even react, preventing him from saying something which would only anger everyone.

"I'm still very curious where you are going to live."

"That is allre-"

"Erik, shut up." Christine scowled at him. She saw he wasn't happy with Madame Giry asking about their plans and he gave her an angry look, which she only ignored.

"You see Madame," Christine said, deciding this conversation would lead to something if she would do the talking for Erik, "Erik had proposed the idea to move to his childhood home. He told me he still knows where the keys are."

There was a short silence as Antoinette thought about this. Then she nodded. "But, is Erik sure he can handle with the memories which he still has there. As far as I know they aren't very pleasant."

"Well, I have been thinking about that too, but you know… if he says he can handle it, then I believe him."

"Hey, you're talking about me while I'm sitting right next to you!" he exclaimed.

She laughed. "We're just concerned about you, Erik. That's all."

He smiled uncomfortable "I hope so, darling."

…

"Are you alright, Christine?" I asked after I had helped her down to my lair.

"Wait here, I'm going to light this place up a little."

It took me ten minutes before I had lit enough candles so you could easily look around. I usually kept it a bit dark because I knew exactly where everything was. Only when I was composing or drawing I needed a little bit more light, but I was sure this was enough for her. I helped her enter my lair. She gasped as she entered with me. Though nothing had changed since the last time she had been here, she still seemed impressed.

"Erik, how have you ever been able to make all of this." She said and pulled herself closer to me. I only shrugged. "It just happened as I had to pass time here." She chuckled and kissed me. I smiled and returned the favor.

"I still need to thank you for your talking when we were with Madame Giry."

She smiled and placed a kiss on my lips again. "You're welcome, dear."

Her hand sneaked up to my mask and nearly took it off, but I stopped her.

"No, Christine. Not here. It will only look more horrifying."

She sighed at my words, and I closed my eyes. "Erik, don't say that. You know I don't care what your face looks like. I only want to feel your warm skin."

She made a second attempt... and this time I let her. I still had my eyes closed as I felt her gaze on me. I remembered the last time she had taken off my mask here...

Feeling her hand caress the right side of my face, a shiver ran up my spine and I slowly dared to open my eyes. Her bright eyes smiled at me, and I noticed how close her face was to mine. Feeling her warm breath on my skin. I leaned in to kiss her lips softly.

"I love you, Christine." I whispered.

"I love you too, Erik." She answered, and I felt my heart stammering in my chest by those words.

She pressed my body against hers in a warm embrace and I held her close to me.

After a while she let go of me, her eyes had spotted something.

"Erik is that... is that a replica of the stage in the Opera?"

"Yes it is."

She tried to make her way over to the piece and nearly fell. I caught her and helped her over.

As she stood before the replica she bent down a little to inspect it further. She gasped as she noticed the little wooden dolls I had made to fit on the stage. "Did you make this?"

I shrugged "Yess..."

"But it's so full of details..."

"I know."

She looked further over the desk. She couldn't believe her eyes as she looked at the paintings and sculptures I had made, but did not say anything about it; she knew I would react indifferently.

"Are you ready to leave, now?" I asked, when I looked at my pocket watch, "It's getting quite late already."

"No wait; I have not yet seen everything." She protested.

I knew we shouldn't stay till this late in the Opera, but she had desperately wanted to see the rehearsals so I let her. I, too, had wanted to see how they were going. Though I had hid myself from everybody's gazes.

I showed Christine a bit more of my lair, but when I wasn't looking she had somehow made her way over to my bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Showing her my lair nearly felt like babysitting.

…

She studied him for a few moments as he stood in the opening. A sudden wave of passion came over to her and she stood to walk up to him, though it was more stumbling. She found her balance again when she rested her hands on his arm. As he looked her in the eyes he noticed something had changed, but before he could ask her anything she had already brought her lips up to his in a soft kiss.

He smiled and returned her kiss. Feeling her arms around his neck made his own hands slid around her waist as well. But as they deepened he needed her closer. She let out a soft moan as she felt him pull her to himself. Feeling her curves pressed again his body he felt a heat starting to grow in his stomach, making him feverish to feel more of her body. He felt his hands doing as his mind pleased. Starting to feel the curves of her body, feeling himself starting to get aroused by her. He had waited for this moment for so long. Christine let out a small cry as she felt him touching her on such intimate places. She felt his mouth sucking on the flesh in her neck and collarbone. Moaning to continue his ministrations as she took off his coat and tried to unbutton his jacket and shirt, hearing him groan in her neck in response.

He took off her dress in his passion and steered her to the bed. Deep in his thoughts he heard a voice call out to stop, but he ignored it. He did not want to stop again, he wanted her.

He broke off from the kiss and lay her on the bed, breathing heavily. She helped him take off his waistcoat and shirt and continued their kiss. She squirmed as she felt his lips in her neck again, begging him for more. He noticed her shyness was getting less and felt her hands started to touch his body as well, making him groan low when he took off her corset. He heard her giving a sigh when she could finally breathe normal again, but he swallowed it in a deep kiss, feeling her hands wrap around his neck.

When he wanted to continue his exploration he heard the voice again, and suddenly stopped.

"Christine," he whispered, his breathing heavy because of their kisses and the way she him feel, "Are you sure you want this?" He looked at her, striking her curls out of her face with one of her hands.

"Yes." She moaned in a way which only aroused him more, kissing his neck, her hands touching his torso, moving down to unbutton his trousers.

"No, I mean _really_ want this. There… there is only one first time." She stopped and looked at him, too. "Erik, I know there is only one first time, and I want you to share it with me."

She whispered, her hand stroking the right side of his face.

There it was again, that feeling. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, trying to find satisfaction in those kisses. But this feeling was too big. He knew he needed more from her, and she was willing to give it to him.

They did not realize what that night would bring for them.

**:D I did it!**


	21. Chapter 18

I woke up by the sound and feeling of a body stirring beside me. I opened my eyes to see I was in my lair, a few candles were lit. I frowned. Weren't I supposed to be in the apartment?

As I moved my gaze over to the left, I noticed Christine's body covered with the red, silk of the sheets, her breathing peacefully. I said up a little, and rubbed my eyes. I felt like I was forgetting something…

And then I remembered last night.

I...we...

Realization hit me. How could I forget such a thing? I had stolen her innocence!

I...I...

She wasn't even mine...yet.

I sat up a little more, feeling as if I had to throw up from what I'd done.

As I threw my legs over the bed the first thing I wanted to do was to find some clothes to wear. I got up without making any noise and sought for something to wear.

…

She was awoken by the soft melody coming from the piano. The first thing she noticed was the small aching between her legs. She knew it would go over, according to the gossiping ballet girl.

She sat up and looked over to the empty space next to her. Her stomach fluttered as she thought of last night, and Erik. He had been so gentle with her, yet had also given her infinite pleasure… but she wondered if he had even realized that. When she started to wonder where they had left their clothing she noticed the lovely dress laid out for her on the bed and smiled, leaving the bedroom as soon as she was dressed.

…

She placed a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning, Erik." her hands wrapping around his neck gently, her heart fluttered again. "Erik, what's the matter?" she whispered, when she saw the tears in his eyes. She sat down beside him when he did not respond. "Erik, why are you wearing this?" She whispered more to herself than to him as she tried to take off his mask, but he stopped her, and turned away from her.

"No Christine!" his voice cracked, "I've harmed you enough already."

She frowned. "Of course not. You've prot-"

"No! I've been a disgrace!"

She suddenly understood what he meant.

"Erik, you did not harm me."

"Yes I did."

"No, Erik. You did not. Or else I would not have wanted any of last night."

But he did not give up.

"Christine, I've done something I was not allowed to and it makes me feel ashamed of myself."

He was still turned away from her, his hands clutching at the fabric of his trousers. There was a sound of silence in the air except for the sputtering water. She did not care at all about those stupid rules. She was just happy she finally was his. But perhaps those thoughts came from living as a ballet girl.

"Erik, we don't have to tell anybody about this, right?"

He shook his head slowly.

"So can you tell me what the problem is, then?"

"You don't understand, Christine." he whispered softly.

"Oh but of course I do. I understand how you feel, but you know Erik, it has happened now, and you can't change it anymore."

She kissed his cheek. "Please, Erik."

He let out a sigh, and slowly turned his head to cast a short glance at her. Seeing her happy face surprised him somehow, as did the kiss on his lips. She pulled him close to her, to show him it was alright, and stroke through his hair. After a while she finally felt his hands closing around her waist a little more and smiled.

"I love you so much, Erik." Christine felt his muscles tighten at these words and she kissed him softly in his neck. As she held him in her arms she suddenly remembered something important.

"Erik," she broke away from him to look at his face, "What time is it?"

She looked how he fished his watch out of his pocket with his slender fingers and showed her what it said.

She suddenly had to laugh. "What is it?" he asked. "Have you forgotten it, silly? Meg and Raoul would come today to help arrange things for the wedding."

She chuckled as she read from his features he remembered too now. "How could I even forget such a thing?" he exclaimed as he rose from his seat and started taking things. "Erik, why are you in such a rush? We still have more than an hour."

"Yes, but we still need to get there, to have breakfast, I still have to clean up that mess we left from dinner."

She smiled, and stood from her chair to stop him, laying her hands on his arm.

"Erik, you don't have to hasten."

She looked him deeply in his eyes, and he stared back. Watching her face turn to a smile before she kissed him deeply, feeling that tingle in her stomach again. He responded to her kiss, the feelings he felt this morning vanishing by the second.

…

"There you are, finally!" Christine said after she had managed to get to the door and had opened it. She had not expected they would come together and gave her friend a suspicious look when Raoul was hanging their coats on the hangers and wasn't watching. She knew Meg and Raoul had become friends on the night she had met Erik for the first time, but she sensed something was different now and made a mental note to ask her friend for explanation and perhaps details later.

"In 5 weeks you're getting married already! Isn't time going fast?" Raoul exclaimed as they were sitting around the table with a glass of tea.

"Yes, I know." Christine answered and Erik touched her hand ever so lightly and so fast that Meg and Raoul doubted if it even happened. "So uhm, how is it you want the things?" asked Raoul in a business like voice, "You name it, we've got it."

Christine chuckled and Erik gave her a short glance, feeling nervous from being in such a 'crowded' company with people he didn't know that well.

"You know, Raoul, everything's fine. As long as it isn't too extensive it's fine. Right Erik?"

She looked over to her fiancée with a polite smile, and he nodded in agreement.

"Not too extensive…" he muttered.

Raoul gave them an implausible look.

"What?" Erik whispered.

"You are getting married! You need to celebrate that!" Raoul's voice grew louder.

"It's not much." Erik said, and waved with his hand to increase his words.

"Are you crazy?! It's something special! You get bonded to one another! Something that will happen only once in-"

"Raoul, please calm down." Meg interrupted him, and lay her hand on his, something which caused Erik to notice their closeness too.

"You know, Raoul. If you want it to be special then you send Meg with Christine to find the finest wedding gown they can find, no matter how expensive."

Christine gasped as she heard that she could choose any dress she wanted and Raoul smiled, a little flick appearing in his eyes. "That'll be arranged." He said excitedly, which somehow made Christine laugh and started to write down things on the paper in front of him. His tongue peeking out just a little as he was concentrating on his writing, "Nice...dress...for…Chris...tine…" he whispered as he was reading what he was writing.

"Anything else?" he asked as he looked up from his paper and watched the couple across the table intensively.

"Well, uhm…" Christine started to tangle and untangle her fingers in her each other.

"What about… flowers?" Meg asked, "Surely they must be there."

"Yeah, I like that one." Raoul said and smiled in a different way to Meg than you'd usually expect from friends. Erik frowned and looked at Christine who winked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. This gesture made him smile and he made unnoticed expression as an answer, which made Christine smile in return.

"So, since flowers can't be missed on a wedding; what kind of flowers would you like?" Raoul's attention had returned to the fiancées again. Christine looked at Erik who gave a nod. "Roses." She answered. Again, Raoul wrote everything down. As Christine glanced over the table she saw his sloppy handwriting and wondered if he was ever able to read it. Erik soon noticed too and couldn't suppress a remark.

"Well, Raoul. Are you sure we should let you arrange things, 'because I wonder if you'll be able to read that abstract drawing of yours."

His eyebrow raised and a smirk struck his face. They laughed except Raoul, who seemed quite confused. "What? They always told me my handwriting was fine?" which made Erik laugh harder. "Here, let me write, or else I'm scared we might get the worst wedding ever."

Raoul handed him the paper and pen without hesitation and Erik started to rewrite the things Raoul had written. Comparing the two writings would be a piteous loose for Raoul. He watched as Erik wrote with smooth letters and curls in his writing, realizing he was beaten by a mask wearing stranger-like person. As Erik was concentrating on his words, Raoul couldn't help but glance at him and wonder what he was hiding. He looked at Christine too; she probably knew. Though he felt incredibly curious he would never dare to ask about it. _That man is not wearing a mask for fun, right? _Ran through his mind.

…

"Are you sure this is all you want?" Raoul exclaimed for the tenth time as he put on his coat and reread the paper again. "Yes, Raoul. That's all we'll need."

"But it's so little! I mean, look at the list of people you're inviting. Here! Look!" and he hold the paper in front of the young couples' noses, pointing to what he was saying, "There will only come… like… 6 people... I've even included the priest already! Even the family from my father's side is bigger than that!"

Christine was taken back from those words. "Well, I'm sorry, Raoul. But unlike you, me and Erik don't have any family anymore!" She was nearly screaming the end of the sentence and ended in crying. Erik quickly walked up to his sobbing Angel and embraced her "Christine, calm down. He didn't mean it like that."

He placed a small kiss in her hair when she didn't stop and looked over to Raoul, who was shocked at her sudden outburst. Erik made a face to him which said I-have-no-idea and pulled Christine closer to him, his hands through her hair soothingly.

"Erik, I miss him so much!" Christine cried into his chest and tightened their embrace. "I know, Christine." He whispered softly, not knowing of other words. "But you know he would be very proud of you." He added after a small silence.

Meg stopped Raoul when he wanted to walk up to her and say something. She pushed him towards the front door and gave Erik one last look. He only nodded and she knew it would be best to leave them alone.

They stood there for a while after Meg and Raoul had left. Erik had heard how Meg had started to shout at Raoul after the door had closed and felt sorry for that man. He was only trying his best. He felt Christine still shocking in his arms and tried to hush her. "Come Christine, sit down."

He took her arms and sat her down on one of the chairs. She had calmed a little and was silently weeping now. He made a glass of water and sat down on the chair next to her. "Here, take a sip." He whispered, afraid that too much noise might upset her again. He steadied her shaky hands with his own and she seemed to relax a little by this little movement.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and her eyes lowered to the ground.

"You don't have to tell me." He answered, his comment sounding harder than he had intended.

"I know." She murmured.

"Can you tell me why you collapsed by that remark?" Erik asked. He had talked with her about her father a lot of times and it never seemed a problem yet now… now she was completely in tears.

"I …I think I just… I don't know." Tears were pricking in her eyes again.

"I just wanted him to see me on my wedding day…" She let out a shaky breath.

"Does that sound weird?" she asked, focusing on the glass that was standing on the table again.

He shifted in his chair and reached out to turn her face so his eyes met hers and whispered softly:

"Of course it does not."


	22. Chapter 19

"You know, Christine, Raoul is very, very sorry for what he said that other day." Meg said to her friend, after they had finally found the perfect gown and were now drinking something on a terrace.

"Oh, you know Meg. That's alright. It was my fault anyway; I should never have reacted that way." Christine answered, fumbling with her fingers. Meg nodded a little, "Let's just pretend it never happened." She said, and smiled kindly. Christine smiled as well and her mental note suddenly came up again.

"Meg, you and Raoul are friends, aren't you?" she asked slowly, not knowing how to bring up this subject.

"Uhmm, yes." Meg answered, and Christine knew she was lying. "Well, you should not, by any accident, be more than friends, huh?" She watched the expression from her friend change and grinned widely.

"Don't think I haven't seen it, Meg. Even Erik noticed." And a strong blush appeared on Meg's face.

"Well, you know…it's just…"

Christine laughed. "Okay, I like him very much." Meg finally admitted and Christine only laughed harder.

"It's not a problem, right?" the blonde girl asked hastily. "I mean, since you were...you know… when you were younger."

"What? Of course not. We were just innocent in that time." Christine answered, remembering the time when she had played countless hours with Raoul. She had enjoyed those days very much and thinking of them now still brought a smile to her face.

Meg let out a relieved sigh, "Phew, I couldn't think of what could have happened if you would not agree on it in any way."

Christine smiled and her eyes lowered to the ground. She had no idea why she shouldn't. She was getting married to Erik in less than four weeks; she had no feelings for Raoul anymore. Except that he felt like a brother to her. She knew Erik knew that.

"Say, Christine," Meg asked, and Christine turned her head to look at her friend, "where exactly are you going to live with him?"

Christine was silent for a moment and lowered her eyes again before answering.

"Well, he says we can move into the house he lived in when he was young."

Meg nodded, "Did he tell you how it looks?"

Christine smiled to herself as she thought back to when he had explained what it looked like, "He said it was small, but very cozy."

"That's not much of an explanation." Meg said dryly.

"It has not more than 5 rooms he told me," Christine continued, "A small kitchen, but the living room is quite large, which makes it up." She didn't know what to say more about it.

"Do you think you'll like it?"

"I don't know. He says I'll love it. When I was younger I would tell him about my wishes for the future and he told me this house matches quite well with my dreams." She smiled when she remembered the conversation between her and her Angel.

"When are you moving in then?" Meg asked.

"After the marriage..."

A wide grin spread over Megs face when hearing this.

"That must seem like a scary night for you." she said teasingly.

"How do you mean?" Christine asked, having no idea what her friend meant by that.

"You know, your wedding night in a foreign place." Meg gave her friend a playful push.

Christine blushed madly by this remark and let out a giggle. "I'm sure it'll be okay."

Meg raised an eyebrow, a suspicious look appearing on her face. "You haven't done things already, have you?"

Christine looked away hastily for her grin would betray her. "Christine that is so badass!" Meg exclaimed and laughed. She giggled for a few moments. "Now tell me," she asked in a low voice, turning serious again, "How was he?"

Christine felt tingles in her stomach again when she remembered that night. "He was amazing." She admitted, leaving a small silence.

"My mother was right about Erik, then." Meg said and her friend gave her a confused look. "What did she say?"

"That he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off you for such a long time."

Christine gasped at hearing that, and then she smiled. "I didn't know your mother was thinking about those things."

"Well, apparently she was right."

And they both laughed.

…

"Erik, can you come here for a minute? I need your help."

"I'll be right there, dear." She heard his voice answer and soon heard him rise from his chair and footsteps nearing her.

"What is it?" he asked softly after he had taken place beside her.

She shrugged and stood to crawl on his lap and kissed him. "Nothing, actually," she whispered with a smile on her face, and kissed him again, deeper this time. He slid his arms around her. "In two days we're married."

He gave a soft groan in response, wanting more from her than kisses and hugs. "That's too long." he whispered, and she felt how he started tugging on the strings of her dress playfully. She giggled, and placed a kiss on his lips again to stop him and hugged him close to her. "Just wait those two days, dear."

He sighed "I have waited for too long a time already."

"I know," she laughed, "That's why it will be better."

He thought about that for a second, and then was pleased by those words, saying no more about it.

"Erik?" she broke away a little from their embrace to look at him. Placing a hand on his chest.

"When was the last time people have been in the house we're going to move in?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea, love. At least ten years or so."

"But how are you so sure that there aren't other people living there? Or the house is even still standing"

He smiled, "Because there is only one key and I have it. And do you think I have not been there a few times over the years?"

She gasped, "But... why? Why would you want to...?"

He shrugged again.

"Would you like to meet your parents again?"

He shook his head.

"Would you like to know what happened to them? I can -."

"I don't know, Christine." He said with a sigh and stared to the cups on the table.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, bowing her head.

"Nothing to say sorry for, love."

She smiled a little when she looked at him and he placed a kiss on her lips again.

"I bet it must be dirty?" she giggled, "If there haven't been people in it for such a long time."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, dear. I promise you it will be clean when we open the door."

"You aren't going to clean it all by yourself the night before our wedding, right?" She teased and they both laughed. "No, dear. I won't."

She kissed him again, and folded her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest, feeling save in his embrace and in the knowing of his heart beating peacefully. She closed her eyes and listened to that delicate sound.

…

A small gasp escaped his lips, which was exchanged quickly by a smile, when he saw her walking to him. She had, indeed, chosen the most beautiful dress. He was sure he had never seen her this beautiful. Her hair, her dress, it was done perfectly. He wondered how much time they had put in her appearance. A lot, he could tell, and he could not blame her.

When he threw a quick glace around the place he was standing in it was the same one as in his dreams. Raoul and Meg had listened well to his and Christine's wishes and had also added a few things which had not been on the list. Though he presumed Raoul was the one to be pointed out for that. He had been incredibly disappointed about the few things on the list. Erik wondered how much money Raoul had put in all this. Only the flowers seemed to cost a fortune. He remembered the argument they had had over the costs. Erik had wanted to pay everything himself, but in the end it was Raoul who had done that. 'As a wedding present.' He had told him with a wink.

The masked man was drawn from his thoughts when he saw Christine nearly stumble over her feet. He caught her quickly and let out a chuckle, placing his lips against her forehead in a quick, little kiss.

"Are you sure you can stand?" he whispered, and watched her nodding. A wry smile appearing on her face.

He helped her making the last two steps and when Christine was ready the priest started.

Though they were standing next to the old man, Erik did not hear any of the words he spoke. He was only able to gaze into her eyes, knowing she would soon be his. When he heard his name he was broken from his thoughts though, answering without any hesitation and secretly hoped his answer matched the question. When he slid the ring around Christine's finger it was then it dawned on him he was actually getting married, and felt a thrill go up his spine. He looked her in the eyes again and waited for the last words before he smashed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck in his kiss.

She was officially his now, after more than two long months they were finally married.

Every time he looked at her the rest of the day, he saw the happiest and most beautiful woman in the world. She would kiss him every now and then and wasn't planning on leaving his side in any way. They had moved from the small church to Raoul's mansion to continue the ceremony. Christine had sung and Erik played the piano, as they had done at the evening he had proposed to her.

Whenever he looked at her this evening he felt a tingling in his stomach and couldn't help but smile. He kissed her when she was finished singing. It felt strange to kiss her in front of other people. Normally it was her who kissed him, yet now he felt too proud. The time they had spend in the apartment Erik had used for more vocal training and practicing. And it had worked out.

They remained until it was dark already, before saying their goodbyes to everyone and set out to their new home. It took nearly half an hour before they were finally on their way and another one to get there.

…

Erik inhaled a sharp breath of air and felt Christine's arms tightly around his.

"Are we really going to do this, Erik?" he heard from his side followed by giggles. He swallowed, and nodded.

She looked at him and saw the nerves on his face. "Erik, look at me." she whispered, and placed a hand on the right side of his face, making him look at her. "There is nothing to be afraid of, you know that? I'm here."

He smiled and nodded, leaning in for a little kiss. "I know, love. And I thank you for that."

"Shall we enter?"

He inhaled again and looked at the house, giving a little nod. As they approached Christine noticed how anxious he felt but had no idea what to do about it. When they were in front of the front door and he tried to take the key out of his pocket she noticed he was trembling and took his hands in hers gently. "It's alright."

The door creaked a little on his hinges when he opened it. As they peered inside they found themselves staring into a hallway. She wanted to step inside but before she had even taken one step he had lifted her in his arms and had carried her over the threshold. She laughed at the sudden move and he laughed too, kissing her with all the passion he possessed. She moaned at the pleasure and he did the same.

She broke away from him and saw his disappointed face, making her smile. She wondered how it felt for him to be here after such long a time, but dared not to ask. She did not want to ruin their wedding night.

"I know what you want, Erik," she told him, a hand gently on his chest to move him away from her a little, "but let us first take our things inside. You also need to show me this place."

He groaned annoyed, but did as she had said about taking their things inside. He then closed the door and spun her around in his embrace, so her back was pulled to his front. He sought for her neck, placing sweet kisses down her flesh. His arms loosely around her waist "We can do that tomorrow too, you know. Then its light and it is much nicer." He whispered distractedly.

"I don't know..."

"Believe me." He assured her and squeezed her hands. She smiled, knowing she could not convince him. When he noticed she did not say any more he smiled contently and moved his hands slowly over her body, his lips still on her skin, giving a soft moan by her perfectly shaped body he felt under his hands. She slowly turned around in his embrace and he pouted. She giggled and brought her hands up to take off his mask. She felt his whole body tense as she did so.

"Erik, this may sound strange, but can we light a gas lamp or candle or something? It's kind of dark in here."

He chuckled, and placed another kiss, his hands letting go of her. "Yes, dear. Follow me." He took her hand in his and moved towards the first door on the right. He opened it and in the dark Christine could make out this was the bed room and felt butterflies when she looked at him again. He walked over to the side of the large bed and lid the little gas lamp, lighting the room with a warm glow. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes. When he looked back at her he smiled with eyes full of desire, which somehow made her heart skip a beat.

"You can come in if you want to." He said when he noticed she remained on the threshold.

She had no idea why, but she suddenly felt nervous. Was it because of the foreign place? What they were going to do? She had no idea.

He read it from her eyes and came up to her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and looked her in the eyes. Though he did not spoke a word she could read what he wanted to say to her in that gaze.

He leaned forward, and his lips touched hers ever so lightly, but within moments she was swept within his passion.

He moved his lips against hers, his hands untying her gown fast. She gave a moan in return and placed one hand on his chest and the other round his neck, feeling how her garment slid off.

She felt how he smiled "Finally..." he whispered in a husky breath and let his hands and lips wander over her body, making her head arch backwards a little. Her body pressed against his even more and she couldn't stop the moans which escaped her throat when he kissed her neck, making her hands clutch helplessly at his neck and the lapels of his coat.

He closed the door with his foot, and wanted to continue but suddenly felt a finger on his lips. "Wait, Erik. Before I forget, the pins... in my hair, could you get them out for me first?"

She watched his confused face. "Uhm, of course. Here come sit next to the light, then I may find one in those curls of yours."

He placed her on the edge of the bed and studied her face as he was searching for the hairpins. In the dim light he could see that her face was flushed, leaving her cheeks red and her lips a little swollen from their kisses. He secretly smiled to himself because of that.

"Jeez, Christine. How many are there?" He asked after he had removed the sixth pin from her hair but saw how it all kept in place perfectly.

"I don't know. Fifteen or so."

"What? Why so many?"

She laughed, "I guess my hair is just very heavy."

She heard his chuckle and soon felt how her hair faltered from the grasp of the pins. "I've got fifteen now." he said and she turned her head around to see him looking at the pins lying in his hand. He placed them on the bedside table.

An evil grin spread across his face when he returned to her, and she felt a shiver ran up her spine from that look.

He kissed her again, making her lie down on the bed with his lips as he done so many times before, his body following hers, and continued his ministrations. She felt him pressed against her. One of his hands moving over her torso, the other he used to keep himself up. She felt a warm sensation in her body from his body against hers, his kisses, his hands.

She clasped her hands around his neck, and soon noticed she was wandering with her hands too, her husband responding heavily to her touch. The low groans he gave evoking her own passion. She soon felt his raspy, low voice very close to her ear.

"I love you, Christine."

She smiled when she heard those words and felt how he slowly undid her of her last pieces of clothing…

**And we can all imagine the rest :D**


	23. Chapter 20

**I can't remember if it was mentioned in the last chapter but the wedding day is on the 29th of February.**

The next morning she woke up by the faint light shining through the curtains. She blinked a few times before she came to realize where she was. She felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist and felt his warm body pressed against hers, as well as his slow rhythmical breathing in her neck.

She placed a hand on his and gently unwrapped his slender fingers from her stomach so she could turn around in his embrace. He gave a small groan as she did so.

She said up a little, folding the sheets around her body so she wasn't completely naked. Since it was light she could inspect the bed room better now. From her view she saw it was a simple and rather small room. A drawer on the right against the wall, a large mirror next to it. Over to the left there was a window, the red curtains hanging almost closed and the light shining through it lighting the room just a little.

She noticed how the little lamp behind Erik was still burning.

Christine studied his sleeping face and cuddled against his body again, hugging his chest. She smiled to him when he, after nearly half an hour, opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Erik. Did you sleep well?"

He smiled back and she leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

"Better than expected."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

She stretched herself out and snuggled close to him again. He gave a chuckle as he watched her, his arms wrapping around her.

They lay there for minutes, both thinking for themselves.

"Erik?" he heard her beautiful voice asks, "What time is it?"

She heard him give a groan when he stretched his arm out in an almost scary way to fetch his pocket watch from the nightstand. She looked up to see how he rubbed his eyes and inspected the little thing in his hand.

"It's nearly ... twelve o'clock, darling."

He answered, and lay the thing beside him on the sheets. She let out a gasp, and turned to face him, her hand on his chest gently. "What is it?" he asked. She smiled when seeing his concerned face and leaned forward to kiss him again. "You know, I was thinking on making a walk through town."

He only nodded but by the look in his eyes she could see reluctance.

"We could do that." he then answered, and she smiled.

"We also need to do some food shopping, right?"

"Yes."

She placed a kiss on his lips again before sitting up, breaking away from his arms. "I think its best if we get up now so you can show me this house and we can see the town together."

She looked at him and he stared back dreamily at her. He sat up with her, and gave her a deep kiss, smiling as he did so. She giggled when she felt his arm sneaking around her waist, and how he pulled her down with him again. "Just a few more minutes." he whispered in her ear, and she felt his lips in her neck once again.

…

"Christine are you finally finished?" he asked, a bit of irritation shining through his voice.

"Yes, Erik. I only need to finish my hair." He laughed and walked up to her to kiss her.

"It looks beautiful."

"You're only saying that."

"Why would I do that? Christine, no matter how you look, you'll always be beautiful."

She smiled by his words and kissed him again. "If you say so, dear. Will you finally show me this house then?"

He nodded, and grasped her hand in his.

When they were standing in the hallway, he saw from out of the corner of his eyes how Christine brought her hand up to snatch off his mask. He moved his hand quickly to hers and was just in time to stop her. "No, Christine. Not...yet." his gaze moved anxiously to the hallway in front of her and she understood what he meant, her hand moving again until it rested on his chest. He blinked a few times and his gaze moved back to hers. "Shall we?"

She took his hands in hers and squeezed, giving a grin, which turned his lips into a smile as well.

She looked with him into the hallway and decided to take the first step.

"Erik, what's in here?" she asked, and opened the door to see a small stair going up.

"That's the stair to the attic, dear. But there is not much to see there."

"What kind of things are there, then?"

"A desk where my father used to work, a spare mattress... and that's all, I think."

She nodded, and closed the door again, walking to the next one on the right side of the house. When she opened it she noticed she had walked into the kitchen. It was small. A table with four chairs standing in the left corner. She saw little cupboards and when she turned around she noticed Erik had already walked to the living room.

She gasped when she entered and he smiled. "I told you it would be better by day."

Erik, this is marvelous! Who designed all this?"

He chuckled, "my father did."

Christine's mouth fell open from astonishment.

"He was an architect." Erik added.

"My God..."

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his arm, keeping close to him and looking around. From the large bookcases and the fireplace on the left and the grand piano on the right, to the full windows in front of her, this filled the room with a light, which was emphasized by the white walls. The windows somehow attracted her attention the most; she had never seen something like that.

"How does it work?" she asked, inspecting the windows.

"Like this."

Erik took a handle on the window farthest on the right and pulled it to the left; opening the 'door' and stepping outside in the cold. He turned around and smiled. "See?"

She laughed and ran into his arms carefully, hugging him to her and kissing him. "Erik, this is so great!"

He laughed. Little clouds coming out of their mouths from the cold.

"I told you." he whispered, holding her tightly.

"How did your father ever come up with this?"

"I have absolutely no idea, dear." He answered honestly and felt she pressed her lips on his in a passionate kiss, which he could only break with a lot of self control.

"Come, we're not finished yet." He whispered softly as he took her hands from her neck, looking into her half closed eyelids.

She nodded and they walked in again. He closed the glass door, locking it again with a special key, which stayed in the lock. She walked up to the grand piano in the corner, opening the lid and pressed a key. Shivers ran up their spines from the horrible sound. He took her hand and led her from the living room to the door opposite the one from the kitchen and opened it too. "This is the bathroom."

She looked inside to see a simple wooden chair in the corner, on the right she saw the large bathtub and a closet with, she presumed, towels and other things. She noticed the tiles weren't white, but a light baby blue, which reminded her of the sea somehow.

She suddenly felt two arms lock around her waist and let out a giggle when she felt Erik's lips in her neck.

"What do you think of it?" He asked.

"I have not yet seen everything; there is another room, right?"

She felt him freeze and guessed what the other room was. She could hit herself for not thinking of that before.

"I don't want to go in there." He whispered."If you want to you can take a look, but I am not going in there."

She turned around to see his face had taken over a dark expression.

She placed a hand on his cheek, "Erik, you don't have to go in there if you do not want to. I understand this must feel strange for you after all those years."

He nodded, which somehow gave her a little smile.

"Shall we go to town, dear? I think that will do you good, you look so pale out of a sudden. Have you got everything you need to take with you?"

He nodded again and she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Let's go then."

…

She noticed that, after ten minutes or so, he started to feel a little better. Soon even worried. He had offered her his arm, and she had happily accepted it, asking her numerous times if she was alright in walking for such a long time. It was already ten minutes walking before they were even in the town itself, and she had told him with patience that she was feeling alright and did not feel pain anywhere, but he was not reassured by her words. She saw him looking around him some times and wondered what he was thinking.

Though it had been over fifteen years, Erik still knew the way through town. It had stayed almost the same over the years. It felt good to him to be out of the house for a while, even though he had only been there for a few hours. It was too much for him. Every glance he gave untied a memory. He noticed how she smiled at him and returned it, leaning in for a little kiss before he heard a voice:

"Erik, is that you?" he heard the somehow familiar voice ask. He turned around to look at a man. A priest actually. It took him a few moments to recognize the face. Erik let out a gasp and Christine looked at him concerned. "Father... Mansart? Is that really you?"

**Sorry for the shortness, I really wanted this cliffie.**


	24. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all reviews, and faves and alerts! I really appreciate it :)****  
><strong>**Hope you´re still enjoying so far. If you do then have no worries, there is much more to come! :D**

_"Father... Mansart? Is that really you?"_

…

The old man laughed and came up to Erik and shook his hand. "My God, Erik, I can't believe you're still alive. What has happened to you? I remember that day; you were just gone."

Erik smiled sheepishly. "My father sold me to the gypsies."

The smile faded from the old priest's face. "What? They told me you ran away."

Erik shook his head sadly. He knew his father would tell everyone such a lie. That bastard.

"But, what has happened to you then?"

"Well, I think we'll be frozen to the bone if I had to tell you right here."

The old man laughed a little before he talked, "I know a nice little café close by, perhaps we could drink something there? I am eager to hear what has happened to you, my God, you have changed so much. And may I ask who the beautiful woman on your arm is?"

Erik smiled and glanced over to Christine, "She's my wife: Christine Destler-Daaé."

The man gave Christine a kind nod.

"Ah, I've read about you if I remember correctly. They say you have quite a good voice."

"An outstanding beautiful voice," Erik corrected. Christine blushed and Father Mansart chuckled.

"Shall we go then?"

Erik looked over to Christine and she nodded.

...

"Did he really sell you? He seemed really upset by your sudden disappearance."

"He was only upset that he couldn't let go of his frustrations on me anymore." Erik shrugged, his hands clamped around the cup of hot chocolate. Christine sat beside him, having hot chocolate as well. He looked around a little; this little café was new to him. He had never seen it in his younger days. His attention returned to Father Mansart when the man let out a deep sigh.

"Did mother miss me?" Erik suddenly asked, though he did not want to know, she probably would have been happy he was gone. No more rumors and remarks when she walked over the street.

"Yes, she did. Very much, actually."

This surprised Erik.

"Every week she would come to me to ask me for forgiveness for letting you being molested by him. She had no idea what your father had done to you. None of us had. We thought you had run away like he had said."

Erik was quiet, taking in the words of the priest. He had no idea how she could miss him, she should have been happy. He could see from the corner of his eyes people staring at him. Faces which he recognized from long ago, in times his mother had dragged him with her to greengrocer and the butcher. They were around the same age as he was, yet something in their face was still the same.

"Father Mansart, do you know if my mother is still alive? If so, do you know where she resides?"

"I'm afraid I have not seen her in years, Erik. She stayed with your father for five years after you were gone. I think those were five years of Hell for her. Your father, he… Let's say he became even worse than before. He would hit her. She always told me he did not mean it. That it was an accident. And one day, she was gone too. There... have been rumors your mother hanged herself." He spoke the last words slowly.

Christine gasped and looked at Erik, wanting to know if he was alright. When she studied his face, though, she noticed he looked remarkably calm. She wondered if she would have reacted the same as he did if she would hear about her mother and father in that way.

"Do you know if they had more children?" Erik asked quietly, but the old man shook his head. "I don't know, Erik. Perhaps they had. I really can't tell you. Your father was quite a... You know...Casanova..."

Erik nodded, he hated his father most for that, and sipped carefully from his drink.

"But I think it's best to let the past rest, and focus on the future." The old man added. "You have a beautiful wife and the house your father had designed as a wedding gift for your mother… I can still remember what it looks like." A smile struck his face by probably memories from a long time ago, and he sighed.

"Do you still play the piano, Erik?" he suddenly asked, and Erik nodded. "We still need someone to play the Mass on Sunday. I know you loved to do that when you were young."

Erik chuckled by that thought; of all memories he had of Father Mansart. He had shown him all good things in life when he was young. The little organ they had in the small church was nothing compared to the ones he had seen through the following years, but he still enjoyed it.

"Erik, what time is it?" Christine interrupted him, "We still need to buy something to eat for tonight."

Erik nodded, and watched his pocket watch. "I'm sorry, Father, but we really have to go."

The old man nodded, and after a discussion about who would pay Erik won and took a few francs from his purse, placing them on the table. "I guess I'll see you around town some times. If there is something you need help with you know where to find me, right."

He looked the tall, masked man in front of him deeply into his green eyes. He still couldn't believe this was the same little boy from 20 years ago.

"Yes, Father. It has been great seeing you again."

…

He had just closed the door of the little café behind him, and was about to walk away when he was greeted by a strong fist in his stomach. Erik groaned and gagged, before he fell on his knees. He felt another blow, against his head this time.

"You bastard, you should be dead!" He heard a man's voice shout, and felt he was kicked again. He lost balance and fell to the ground, more stumps and more kicks. He heard Christine call his name and groaned, trying to call to her to get inside again and bring herself to safety, but he didn´t get the time for that. He tried to fight back, but the man didn't give him any change to do so. Feeling sharp pains in his sides and on his face he took not even notice that he lost his mask.

He looked up and saw the person who had stared at him when he was talking to Father Mansart preparing for another blow. Erik raised his hands trying to protect himself. He tried to stand up but the pains in his sides were killing him. He heard the door and other voices and soon felt how everything stopped. He collapsed in the snow, everything was dancing before his eyes, and he felt short in air and a bitter taste of blood in his mouth. He heard Christine and saw her face hovering above him. He smiled wryly at her, even though it hurt, and soon saw another familiar face, but he was too disorientated to recognize it.

"Erik, my God!" He heard and felt her hand touching his face, pain going through his body and he groaned.

"You must see a doctor, now!" he heard another voice. He heard exchanging of words and then felt two hands pulling him up. He let out a cry of pain and came aware of the fact his mask was gone. He started to struggle, not wanting them to see him without it. He heard Christine's voice and tried to reach out for her but he couldn't. "Erik, don't move, they are helping you." she said. "My mask," he was able to bring out. He felt how he was picked up by several hands, and was brought inside again, trying to keep up with their fast walking. They moved him to the kitchen, out of people sights. He was put down on a chair and he felt his head spinning, closing his eyes to stop that a little. He heard two man's voices talking to each other. They were talking about him, but he couldn't make out the words and it scared him. He felt a warm hand on his, feeling a sharp pain which made him flinch his hand away from the touch, but then heard Christine's soothing voice. He found out he was only able to open his right eye and in the blur of light he saw shadows dancing in front of his eyes and he could barely make out her form in front of him. They had given her a wet cloth and she was busy cleaning the wounds on his face and cooling down his black eye, as well as trying to stop his heavy nosebleed. She noticed the deep cut above his right eye, and the many scratches on his face, and wondered if the man who had beaten him had had something sharp in his hand.

He closed his eyes when feeling the cold on his face, and listened to her sweet voice. He enjoyed it when she talked to him like that.

He felt pain all over his body. He wanted to think about what had happened but it hurt his head when he tried to think.

When he, after a little while, opened his eyes again he could see a little better. He noticed the tears over his Angel´s face and whispered her name. "Hush, Erik. It's alright." He sought for her hand and squeezed it. "Where do you feel pain, dear?"

"Everywhere."

She nodded and helped him taking off his coat. She saw the pain on his face and noticed his nosebleed wasn't stopping. She heard the kitchen door open and heard Father Mansart talking to the doctor. He came up to her and said hello. He asked her what had happened and she told him the story quickly, seeing him nodding a few times as his attention was with the man in front of him. Erik had turned his head away when he had heard the door. He didn't want to show his face. The doctor asked Christine to follow his instructions on stopping the nosebleed and she did as he ordered her to, in the meanwhile talking to Erik to convince him that it would be alright if he showed his face. After nearly ten minutes he finally did as she asked. She noticed the doctor's eyes widen a little when he looked upon the deformity but did not pay much attention to it. He did a few quick tests and then started on treating Erik's face. He started first on stitching through the marred flesh without any morphine or sedatives and Christine took Erik's hand in hers when she noticed in how much pain he was, noticing how Erik kept his eyes down as if in shame.

She opened his waistcoat and his blouse when the doctor asked her to. Seeing the strange colors on his sides and belly from the kicks. He struggled and she hushed him, telling it was all for the best. The doctor started to poke softly in his sides and he nearly screamed in pain. After a while he gave a nod.

"Unfortunately, Sir, I cannot make out either you broke one of your ribs or you bruised it. But I can recommend you to take it easy the first two weeks. Should the pain increase you should call me again. Are there other places you feel pain?"

But Erik remained quiet.

The doctor decided to inspect the arms as well. Though Erik did not move an inch as the doctor was busy, he did move his arm away with a painful moan when the doctor was about to inspect the fingers on the left hand. Christine swallowed when she noticed that. The doctor tried again, giving a little tap on his fingers one by one. Erik winced when the man did that on his ring finger. He pressed another few times and Erik reacted in the same way.

"Do you think it's broken?" Christine asked softly. The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid it is."

Christine bit her lip.

"How bad is it?" she asked. "Will he be able to play the piano again?"

"I can't tell, Madame. It's best if we hope."

Christine nodded and looked at her Angel. She placed the mask in his right hand and saw a little smile appearing on his face when he felt the trusted texture against his palm. "Make sure he gets rest." the doctor told Christine after he had carefully bounded the broken finger against the middle finger with a little piece of wood between it.

"Sir, how are you feeling? Is there pain on a place I have not examined?"

Erik shook his head a little, a weary look on his face. The doctor gave a nod and said goodbye to Christine and Father Mansart before he left again.

Christine remained with Father Mansart by Erik for a few more minutes before they took him home with two other men who helped him walking. Christine thanked them gratefully when they had brought him home and they left again. When she returned to Erik she saw he had nearly fallen asleep on the couch and suddenly had to weep at seeing him in such a state. Though she had tried not to do so in front of the old priest or the doctor she couldn't help it.

Father Mansart gently took her by her arm and guided her to a seat.

"Madame? Christine? Try to calm down."

She tried to do so and took the napkin he handed her.

"It's clean." he assured her, which drew a little smile on her face.

"Father, do you know who that man was who..."

"Yes, I know his name is Peter. He must have recognized Erik from the past as well. They used to fight when their mother's weren't looking. Their parents were friends. Erik got blamed for the stress of his parents by Peter´s family. That's where his hatred for Erik comes from. But nobody likes the man. He has been caught on cheating twice, plus the fact that he is often trying to get young girls in his bed. I don't know what's going to happen to him now but if you ever see him again... I would be careful if I were you."

Christine nodded, her tears had dried a little and she looked at Erik.

"Shall I go and buy some food for you? I'm sure you must still be shocked because of what's happened and you'll want to be with your husband."

Christine nodded again and swallowed the lump in her throat. "That would be very kind of you."

The old man stood from his chair. "I'll be right back."

She heard the door close and then slowly walked to Erik, sitting next to him. She watched him as he was slumbering, hearing him give small moans every time he inhaled. She stroke a few hairs from his face and decided to move him to bed. She called out his name softly and he greeted her. "Can you walk, Erik? It will be easier to have you in bed."

She got no reply but when she hoisted him carefully from the couch he was co-operating. She supported him and slowly walked with him to the bed room. She helped him lying down on the mattress and took off his waistcoat as well as his shoes before covering half of his body with the white sheets. She sat down in the edge and studied him.

His eye was still extremely swollen and started to turn dark.

"You know, Christine," she heard his voice softly; "I think our love is cursed."

She chuckled and carefully leaned in to place a little kiss on his lips, feeling a small scab on his upper lip. She smiled kindly, and looked at the wound above his right eye.

"Was the doctor frightened by me?" she heard him whisper.

"Of course not, dear." She answered, stroking his marred cheek softly. "Nobody was."

His eye widened a little. "Were there more people?"

"Only for a few moments. After you were dragged into the kitchen there was only Father Mansart, the doctor, and I."

Erik groaned softly, "Have we been into a kitchen?"

"Yes, Erik. Can't you remember?"

He shook his head, and came aware of his fingers bound together. He looked at it with wide eyes. "Why is that?"

"Because you broke your finger, dear." Christine answered, tears again in her eyes. She wanted to snuggle close to him, but knew he was in too much pain to do so. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes in pain. "Erik, do you need some sedatives? You have brought some, right?"

He had insisted on bringing a few in case Christine would feel pain in her ankle again.

"No thank you, dear." He whispered. "I'm fine."

She sat there for minutes watching him, and gently stroking his soft hair, when he suddenly talked.

"Christine, could you perhaps give me my music box? I brought it with me in my suitcase." She nodded, and stood to get it for him. When she placed it next to him on the bed she saw his face lit up. She sat on the edge again and winded the handle. She heard the tune and looked at Erik to see him mouthing words on the music quietly.

"Erik, what are you singing?"

He looked at her. "Nothing, dear."

She wanted to go in to his words but heard the doorbell ring and told him she would try to be back as soon as possible.

…

She opened the door and Father Mansart gave her a paper bag with food. "Here, I need to get home now. I have some things to prepare for tomorrow in church. Do you think you'll be alright?"

Christine nodded and thanked him. "Is it alright if I come by at the end of the week? To see how Erik is doing?"

"No, of course not. I think he would like that very much."

The old man smiled, "Tell him I wish him good luck."

Christine nodded her head again and he tapped his hat and walked away. Christine wanted to thank him for the things he brought and suddenly realized he must have paid it himself, but he was already a far end away and there was a soft call coming from the bed room. She decided to pay the man back when she would see him again and quickly closed the door.

She walked back to Erik to see he had sat up and sat beside him, noticing his nose bleed had started again.

"Erik, what did you do?"

"Nothing, it just started again."

She let out a sigh. "Stay here. I'm going to find a cloth."

When she returned she quickly did the same thing as the doctor had ordered her to do earlier that day. She heard him breathing through his mouth softly and started to clean his face again. Because he was the one who had his hands free he winded the music box again. They sat there for a quarter or so listening to the box before Christine was sure it had stopped.

"There you go. Are you hungry, Erik? Father Mansart brought us some food."

"I don't know, Christine."

"You should be, we haven't nearly eaten anything today. Come, perhaps it will do you good."

She helped him stand and walked with him to the kitchen. She gave him a glass of water and he drank from it carefully. They ate something simple that evening. It was already getting dark when they finished their meal. Christine helped him back to bed and they drank a cup of tea there together.

"You know, Christine. I told you we should go on honeymoon. Then none of this would ever have happened."

She laughed a little and carefully placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sure something else bad would have happened."

Though it hurt to laugh, he couldn't hold himself. He laughed and moaned at the same time, a smile still on his face. Christine had discarded the honeymoon idea. She had said she was happy being with him and that it did not matter to her where they were. To be honest, he thought the same about it. So that problem was solved quite easily, though he had plans on taking her away for a week or so, but those plans would have to wait now. She let out a happy sigh and kissed him again. "Christine, do you know who was the person who...you know..."

She nodded, and carefully took his left hand in hers to look at the binding around the two fingers. "Can you remember a certain 'Peter' from your past?"

She watched him thinking for some time before he nodded. "It was him. Father Mansart told me about him."

Erik understood, and squeezed her hand lightly, bringing a childish smile to her face.

He watched her and leaned in to kiss her deeply, ignoring the pain in his torso. She let out a soft moan by his lips, feeling him turn to her, his hands on her body moving sensually. She stopped him and looked at him. "Erik, you should take it easy." she said with a smile when seeing his disappointed face. He nodded softly and turned to his back again. She took her glass and the glass he had placed on the sheets and walked back to the kitchen. She looked on the clock in the living room to see it was already half past nine.

When she returned she saw Erik was half asleep. She tucked him in and asked him if he would be alright for tonight.

"If there is something you can wake me, okay?"

He nodded and she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Wait, are you not going to bed?"

She smiled, "I'm going to do dishes and then I'm going to bed as well."

He pouted, but did not say anything.

She kissed him again and then turned the gas lamp a little lower so that she could only see dark shadows.

…

When she after half an hour came back she thought he was asleep already, but heard his voice when she was putting on her nightgown. She gasped, "Erik?! I thought you were asleep."

She heard a soft chuckle. When she sat on her edge of the bed she felt his hand glide over her back gently. She smiled and quickly crawled next to him underneath the sheets. She heard him moan when she accidentally touched his torso. She took a little distance from him and sought for his arm, burying her head in it. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She whispered, feeling tears welling up again. "Christine it wasn't your fault." He whispered, his other hand carefully stroking her curls. "I just wish we can live happy, that's all." She sobbed,

"Christine, that is going to happen, believe me. In a week or two I will feel better. I can write letters to the Opera to sign you up as replacement for the current diva and they will beg for you. You can sing, I can direct. Now doesn't that sound great?" He was staring into the darkness to the ceiling. "Yes..." he heard her answer softly.

"But you're forgetting something..."

He had to encourage her to say what she wanted to say. "What if I get pregnant?"

She felt him twitch his muscles and secretly smiled to herself. "Well in that case..." he muttered dumbfounded into the dark."You aren't already, right?" He turned his head with difficulty to look at her, seeing her staring back. "Not that I know of."

He gave a nod and turned his head back. "Good."

She couldn't help but feeling hurt by what that one word. Especially the way he said it.

"Erik. If you don't want to have children perhaps we should stop making love then. That's the only way to prevent it."

She heard him let out a sigh and smiled, knowing she was winning.

"You know you can't ask that of me." he said softly. "Besides, isn't it my duty as husband to give you pleasure? Or wasn't I paying attention to the priest at all?"

She chuckled, and gave a squeeze in his arm, which was returned by a squeeze from his hand.

"Yes, you indeed looked a bit... distracted. And there are other ways of giving pleasure." she answered, and felt his breathing stop for a moment. "Wait, how do you know? I thought you were the innocent one here." he asked confused.

She giggled and drew circles on his arm with her fingers.

"Do you have any idea what ballet girls are gossiping about?"

She heard his soft laughter. "I think I can imagine now."

"That's what I mean."

She felt how he turned to her with a painful moan, which made her wonder why he was even doing that, and then felt his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. "You know, Christine. Perhaps you could show me those pleasures some time." he whispered in a devilishly voice with a grin on his face. She gasped, and then rolled her eyes, giving him a playful slap on his arm. "You really are impossible." she laughed. He chuckled as well. "I was just joking, dear."

"No you weren't."

"Alright, a little then..."

She sighed with a smile and then was quiet for a while, hearing him turn to his back again.

"But you know, Erik. I think you must accept that, sooner or later, I will be expecting a child."

She heard him sigh and then cursing from pain before he spoke. "I'll try."

There was another silence. "Is the deformity heredity?"

"I don't know, dear. Why are you asking? You aren't lying about my face, are y-"

She heard panic in his voice and quickly sat up a little and placed a finger on his mouth to stop him from talking more nonsense.

"Erik, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't mind the deformity? I thought that might be the reason that you are afraid. Am I right about that?"

He nodded, and her fingers gently moved to caress his cheek.

"But you don't have to be afraid, you know that, right?"

"Well actually I have to because I-"

She stopped him again and chuckled, placing a kiss on his cheek carefully. She let out a sigh and studied him for a while. Though it was almost completely dark she knew he was looking at her as well.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Erik?"

He shook his head, and she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Too much."


	25. 14 March 1888

_14 March 1888_

_Dear Diary. I'm so sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. I've been busy you know. I have not even had the time to tell you that I proposed to Christine. You want to know what she said, Diary? She said yes! _

_We married two months after I proposed, the 29__th__ of February. It was a nice day, Diary, a day I will never forget. She was so beautiful. You really should have seen her; you would be speechless when you saw her._

_She has gotten better, and is able to walk now, though I still don't trust it, that's why I try to do as much as I can to keep her from walking for a long time. But that has been quite hard because the first time we went to town, I got beaten up. I know why. It was a man who knew me from long ago. He's in jail now Christine told me; she said he had been misbehaving for too long now according to the police. I bruised my ribs. I can still feel that whenever I bent or when lifting something up. It´s not the worst part because it happened more often when I was with the gypsies. The worst thing is that I broke my finger. It hurts badly when I play the piano, but I don't want to stop playing. Christine has been asking me about it but I tell her it's alright. She does the same to me, anyway. _

_But that's not the problem. I've been anxious, Diary. Anxious to go out, that someone might recognise me, and hurt me again. Or even worse, Christine. I know she risks to get hurt without me as much as when she's with me. But when I want to go out, I can't. But on the other hand the house scares me also, especially my old bedroom. I haven't put even one step into my old bed room. It somehow scares me. Do you think that's strange?_

_I know Christine has been in there when I was busy tuning and renovating the piano, and I know she has no idea that I know that. I wonder if I will ever be able to step in there again._

_This makes me feel as if I'm trapped between them, and it makes me want to hide from everything but I can´t because I have to take care of Christine._

_She has asked me what the matter is but I don't want to tell her. She must think I'm a complete fool if I told her._

_I sometimes go out in the garden, even though it´s freezing, the cold feels good._

_I don't really know what to do and it keeps me up at night. Christine doesn't know that and I'd like to keep it that way. Though she does notice the weary look in my eyes, I just tell her it´s nothing._

_But there is also good news. Can you remember how I told you about Raoul? I found out he is a really kind person. He financed the whole wedding. I had told him he shouldn't do it, but he told me we should see it as a wedding gift. He´s very amusing usually and incredibly clumsy, but he sometimes pushes a bit too much. I remember that time he had upset Christine by the remark of the people who would come to our wedding. I felt sorry for him... and also for Christine. _

_Christine and I have noticed how he and Meg have grown close. You know who Meg is, right? I've mentioned her somewhere. Anyway, they were here a week ago. Christine had written them and they were excited to come over, and insisted to see how I was doing. Meg told us her mother wanted to make sure we were alright (Luckily, she had not told her mother about the accident. I had asked Christine if she could say in the note to keep it secret from Antoinette for she would surely be outraged by my stupid action). They were startled when they saw me and I can't blame them. I was even uglier than I already am, and the pain was unbearable, especially when I had to laugh, but I sometimes couldn't help it._

_I've signed Christine up for singing in the Opera. From the reply I got they were really excited to have her back again. She seemed excited as well when reading the letters the managers sent us. I know how much she wants to sing again, so I hope she can start soon. I´ve read they desperately want to get rid of Carlotta... which doesn´t surprise me in any way. Next week we´ll visit the Opera and have a chat with the managers. That means I´ll have to get over my fears. _

_I just hope everything will get better soon... _


	26. Chapter 22

She got up with the same feeling of nausea she had had for days now. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, reaching it just in time to throw up in the toilet. She heard moving and hurried footsteps from out of the bedroom and cursed herself softly; she did not want to worry Erik. She hoped this sickness would go away quickly and promised herself that if she still felt sick over two days she would visit the doctor.

"Christine?" she heard his worried voice behind her, and felt how his hands kept her hair back. "Christine, are you alright?" he waited patiently until her body was finished. He then helped her up; her legs nearly gave way from underneath her body. As she wanted to step away from him he grasped her arms. "Take it easy, dear. Stay here for a moment." He turned around without letting go of her and found a cloth. He took it and made a step closer to her. "Here, let me clean you up a bit... There you go. Now, what is wrong?" He asked soothingly and pulled her close to him when she suddenly burst into tears.

…

"Now tell me, Christine. What's the matter?" He asked me, as he handed me a cup of hot tea. After I had shamelessly burst out in tears in the bathroom he had helped me to the kitchen and had made us a cup of tea. It was weird to drink tea this early in the morning, but in the last few days I had felt all kind of things.

"I don't know." I answered softly.

"Well, there must be something, right?" I nodded my head hanging low and glancing at him shyly. Was it freezing in here or was it just me?

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked in a cold voice, or was it just my imagination? I wasn't sure anymore and it made me feel even more sick.

"A week or so..." I glanced at Erik from over the table. His brows turned into a frown. There was a scary feeling inside me that he was angry and before I knew I had already blurted out the words. "You aren't angry, are you?" He looked confused at me from the other side.

"What? No of course not. I'm just... worried. What makes you think I am angry?" He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my body, making me feel incredibly save, maybe even more than he knew. I buried my head in his chest and felt his arms wrap around me tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me you are ill?" his soothing voice asked me.

"I did not want to worry you, I'm sure there's nothing wrong." He didn't say anything, but by the changing atmosphere I knew he thought something else. "I wanted to go to the doctor if it hadn't stopped in two days."

"I think that's a good idea, love." he whispered, kissing my hair.

...

But as the two days passed, Christine still didn't feel much better which worried me incredibly. "Christine, are you sure I do not need to come with you?"

She only chuckled, "Erik, it's 15 minutes walking," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck and nuzzling her head in it, "what could possibly go wrong?"

My arms sneaked around her waist. "Besides," she continued, "You still have some work to do."

I sighed, knowing she was right. Until a good argument came in my head. "But sweetheart," I began, feeling her smile, "I can't work properly when I'm only worrying about you." She laughed, and let go of me, placing a kiss on my lips. I made sure she was warm enough, it was chilly for beginning of September.

"Erik I assure you, it's probably nothing."

I smiled at her, "It better be."

As I waited for her to come back, I decided to work out the ideas which had come into my mind the last few days. I took a few papers and sat down in front of the piano, my hands on the black and white keys already. I could hear it in my head and could play it as well but when I was about to write down the first note I found myself being distracted by my own thoughts. I was worried, I knew that. Thinking of reasons how Christine could feel so sick out of a sudden. Perhaps it was just an ordinary illness, but a little voice in my head was screaming something else, but I could not make out his words except that I was wrong. Perhaps I should just calm down a bit, and not think of it. Yes… that was a good idea. As I decided to play instead of writing down the music, I found myself still thinking of her. I cursed myself and slammed my fist onto the keyboard, the piano responding to it with a dissonant sound. Why didn't I just go with her? That would have been much better.

I couldn't sit still anymore by the time she came back. Even before she had closed the door I had already started with questions. "Erik, slow down, please." She said with a laughing voice. I stopped, confused. She looked happy. She was smiling at me. My brows turned into a frown again. "Christine, why are you smiling at me like that?" She laughed again and embraced me, giving a relieved sigh. "Oh, Erik. I have some great news."

"Really?" She nodded and kissed my lips. I was really starting to wonder what had happened at the doctor. Perhaps he had given her something I should have been aware of…?

She took off her coat and, took my hands in hers, leading me to the couch where she ordered me to sit beside me. I did as she asked me to, but she did not talk. "Well?" I asked, not wanting to be kept waiting any longer."Are you still going to tell me the good news?"

Her happy mood seemed to have faded or something, for she was looking very serious.

"Well, Erik. I don't quite know how to how to tell you this so I'm just going to tell you right away." I watched how her smile returned, her eyes lighting up. "I'm with child."


	27. Chapter 23

I gagged, my body giving a shock by what she just had said. This couldn't be true. This wasn't happening. Christine squeezed my hands.

"Erik isn't this fantastic?! You're going to be a father."

I felt like I needed to throw up. She noticed I did not take the news as she had done and her face turned to concern, her hand reached out to touch my face but it never did.

"Erik?"

I stood up, and backed away from her, towards the hallway. "Erik, where are you going?"

"I...I...I need some time ... to think."

I swallowed and left the room without another word, nearly stumbling over my own feet, walking upstairs to the attic...my office... to get a grasp of what she had said.

...

He had left me with those words. I sat dumbfounded on the couch, crying. I had not thought he would react like this. I thought he would be excited. Not this. I leaned backwards, and closed my eyes. Waiting till I had calmed down a little, thinking why he could not be excited. When he had told me he didn't want children I thought he was just exaggerating, that it would go over if we were expecting one, that he secretly wanted children but was afraid to admit it. I felt sorry for him, but another part of my mind said that he could have foreseen this, and could have prepared himself. I didn't want to blame him for his reaction but still… _He knows how it works, right?_

I was driving myself crazy because of this silly situation. We were expecting a child and there was nothing to be done about that. We were married so that couldn't be a problem either. But his reaction had somehow shocked me. I wanted to go upstairs and talk with him, but decided to give him some time and instead grabbed a book from the huge bookcase that occupied the whole wall.

As I was reading I soon found out that I wasn't able to concentrate but was continually thinking about Erik, about the child that was growing in me. I looked down and placed a hand on my stomach. It felt weird to think that in nearly five months I would be holding our child, that I would be a mother to one of his children. We would have to raise it… Was I ready for that? Was he ready for that? Is this what Erik was scared of?

I placed the book next to me and decided to go to him.

"Erik?" I whispered softly as walked up the stairs. There was no response and when I was standing behind him I saw he was sleeping, the left side of his face resting on his arms that lay folded on the table. His eyes were red, from crying I guessed, and he looked really upset. I didn't know whether I should wake him or not; he hadn't been sleeping very much the last few days.

I looked at the scar above his right eyelid, remembering that day. More than four months ago already since that happened. I still couldn't believe that somebody could do something like that to him, even after all those years. I remembered his fear afterwards, the fear of going out, of my safety, though it took me quite a while to figure that out. It actually took me his diary to find out.

* * *

><p><em>He was resting when I had secretly taken his diary from the nightstand and had rushed to the living room, trying to find answers in the book to his strange behaviors. I know he thought I didn't notice anything… but I did. I knew he kept a diary, and that he trusted me to never read it, but I couldn't help it. I had to know what was wrong with him, and I knew he trusted to his diary more secrets than me. I don't mind he does, I hope he'll start trusting me more as time passes by. I understand it's new to him.<em>

_As I was skipping through the pages I studied the dates. It was a thick book. The date on the first page said 11- 03-1868. I couldn't help but read his scribbled handwriting:_

_11-03-1868_

_Dear Diary,_

_I guess I can call you that. Do you mind? Antoinette told me I should keep a diary to write down thoughts and to practice my writing, she's a really kind girl, very beautiful too._

_Today I'm exactly one year here. I know it sounds weird to you so I'll explain a little. I used to live with my mother and father, but he sold me to very scary people Antoinette calls gypsies. She saved me; she is the first one in years who has shown kindness to me. I can't really remember my father or mother. I think I should be happy I don't, or at least that's what Antoinette tells me._

_I've been practicing my reading skills very hard this year, as well as my writing. Antoinette taught me those things but I hope I'll improve more, it looks horrible compared to hers. I bet it will be funny to read this back in a few years._

_I really like the Opera. I am allowed to secretly watch when they are rehearsing, as long as I don't get caught. They also have a really big library with a lot of books about Opera and plays. I'm going to know all the Operas and songs. I have found a really beautiful lake under the opera when I was playing in the cellars busy working on my map. I've made a map to not get lost. I'll put it with you so I won't lose it. Anyway, I'm making a home underneath the Opera, isn't that amazing?!_

_I've found curtains and some old furniture behind the stage. I'm going to take them and put them in my home, but I have to go now. Antoinette will be here soon. I hope I can write again very soon, it's really fun._

_..._

_Christine ran a hand over the ink that spelled his first and last name at the end of the second page. In the diary there were the actual maps of the floors of the cellars. She could see he had redone them a few times by the neat handwritings on the sides. She smiled a little and then skipped a few pages, suddenly noticing her own name. She felt too curious to not read:_

_06-05- 1878_

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry for not writing for such a long time, I've been really busy with music and things like that. I guess that ruling the Opera is harder work than I thought… especially when the manager isn't doing as I asked him to do. But that's not what I wanted to write about. I've seen the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Diary. I know I've said I saw more beautiful girls but she's really breathtaking. Her name is Christine Daaé, doesn't that sound just beautiful? Antoinette told me her father just died, and that's the reason why she is so sad. I've heard her crying in the little chapel last two weeks and it breaks my heart to hear her like that. I've been talking with her a few times, through the walls. I know it sounds weird but I found a book about ventriloquism, it taught me to throw my voice and that's how I talk with her. She thinks I'm the Angel of Music her father has sent to her. I don't mind playing the angel, I just want to see her happy and watch over her. It's a very weird feeling I have for her, something I can't describe. It's very different from the things I've ever felt for a person. But all these feeling things aren't really important… the most important thing is that she has joined the chorus and does ballet now. Her voice is beautiful but needs training, that's why I'm teaching her. She seems to enjoy my presence and that is something I think is very strange; nobody enjoys my presence._

_..._

_"Christine?" She nearly jumped when hearing her name. She quickly hid the diary underneath another few books she had taken for in case. "What is it, dear?" she asked, but she got no response. She got up and walked towards the bedroom. "Erik?" she asked, a bit frightened by the silence. She stepped into the room to see him in bed, his eyes closed. Christine frowned, did she imagine his voice?_

_But as she took a few steps closer his eyes snapped open. "Christine..." he whispered, "Where is my diary?"_

_She let out a gasp, cursing herself quietly for her cheeks that turned red. "I don't know, Erik. I haven't seen it." she lied, which made him raise an eyebrow because of her acting. "Are you sure?" he pushed, and she nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, dear." she sat on the edge of the bed. "But if I find it I'll bring it to you, okay?" He nodded, and she gave him a kiss. "How is your headache?" she asked softly, but he shook his head. Christine nodded and placed a hand over his forehead, no fever._

_"Do you need anything for the pain?"_

_But he shook his head again._

_"Wait, I have an idea."Christine whispered and rushed out the room to return with a cold cloth. She placed it on his forehead and he groaned. "Am I hurting you?" She asked as she quickly took off the cloth, but he shook his head. "It feels good." he whispered and he watched how she put it back. "Have some more rest, you look tired." she whispered and kissed his cheek, happy that he was finally able to sleep a little. He gave a nod and closed his eyes again._

_Christine walked back to the living room, picking up his diary again. Though she wanted to read all of it, she knew she should still respect his privacy._

_She skipped to the last pages, gasping as she read about his fears and worries, wondering how in the world he managed to keep that a secret. She thought he would be in the garden sometimes because he wanted to enjoy the snow as he had told her, not to stand in the cold to be away from all his fear._

_She closed the book, letting out her breath and leaning her head backwards against the couch when she realized what was wrong. She could slap herself for not realizing it sooner. She stood and walked back to the bedroom, placing his diary back from where she had taken it. She watched his face and noticed his black eye was nearly gone and gently ran a hand through his soft hair, not waking him. They had, together, removed the stitches from his eye a few days ago and she noticed it had left quite a scar. She took the cloth and decided to refresh it, coming back with a cold one and placing it back. His brows frowned for a second, and she feared for waking him but he kept asleep. She watched him sleeping, thinking about his diary and what was in it. It made her weep to think that he was tangled in mental problems, yet she only wanted a better life for him and her. She sat for a long time there, waiting till he woke up._

_When he finally did he noticed immediately there was something wrong with her, her eyes were all wet. "Christine, what is it?" he asked softly as he sat up, ignoring the cloth that fell in his lap from moving. He felt her arms around his neck and suddenly she was crying in his chest. He groaned a little from the pain but did not pay much attention to that. "Christine, calm down. Tell me what is wrong." he asked softly, trying to break the embrace to look at her. "_

_Erik," she sobbed, not looking at him, but holding him tightly "why didn't you tell me you are afraid?"_

_He sighed, and looked to his right to see his diary had magically returned, knowing she had read it._

_"Why didn't you tell me you can't sleep? I want to help you."_

_He closed her in his arms, not sure of what to say he burst out the first thing that came to his mind._

_"Christine, why did you read it?! I trusted you wouldn't do that."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Erik. I wouldn't do it if I hadn't needed to, but Erik, you are acting so strange lately it scares me."_

_There was a small silence._

_"I want us to be happy." She added softly._

_He sighed, wanting to be alone, but knew he couldn't and actually wanted her close as well. "Christine..., can we talk? I think I need to explain now you've read it."_

_She nodded and broke away from him. With the back of her hand she wiped away the tears from her face, and looked at him through teary eyes._

_"Don't think I want any of these feelings. I have always had trouble with them and they are something I can't control sometimes and that scares me as well. You remember our first real meeting…. I dearly wish I wasn't having any problems and could just enjoy the days with you... no... Wait, I'm saying that wrong. I enjoy every moment with you. From the moment I wake up till the moment I fall asleep with you, knowing you are close to me, but when I think about going to town there's this crammed feeling that freezes me with angst."_

_"Those things are only in your head, sweetie. There is nothing to be scared of."_

_Christine whispered, stroking his marred cheek softly._

_"I know there isn't, but I can't help it."_

_She took his bounded hand in hers and studied it._

_"We don't have to go to town right away. We can also walk a few blocks and then go a bit further every time."_

_"I don't know..."_

_She looked him in the eyes, "Erik, you must learn to trust people at some point."_

_"I know, and I am trying to... very hard, but it's not as easy as you think and I just don't feel like going out."_

_"I know, but it won't go away otherwise."_

_He was quiet, breaking eye contact with her._

_"How are we going to the Opera then in two days?"_

_Silence again._

_"Come, let's get your coat and we'll go outside for a few moments, some fresh air will do you much good." She stood and helped him with his shoes, noticing the reluctance in his moves. She helped him with his shirt and waistcoat as well, fastening the buttons one by one. She noticed the purple bruises on his sides were starting to disappear very slowly. "Christine, I can do that myself."_

_"I know, but I enjoy doing it for you."_

_She whispered with a smile and kissed him long on his lips, making him smile as well._

_"Christine, are you sure, I don't think this is a good idea."_

_"Of course it is, dear. We won't be gone for too long... I promise you." She added, when seeing the fear in his eyes, she grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly, before opening the door and gently pushing him into the outside. He inhaled deeply and watched the scene of trees and small bushes moving in the wind on the other side of the small road._

_He heard the door close behind him and knew he couldn't go back now, feeling Christine link his arm with hers, pulling him with her slowly. "Come on, there is nothing to fear."_

_Though she had no idea what was going through his mind. He felt as if he could die any moment, as if he was going to choke, but he kept calm. A small part in his mind knew that what she said was right, that this would help against his sudden phobia and he tried to focus on that. He glanced behind the see how far they already had gone and stopped. Christine looked at him, "Erik?"_

_He felt her tugging at his sleeve but kept looking back. "Erik, dear, you're doing great so far."_

"_I know…" he answered, and turned his head to look at her."But I could be doing much better." He added softly, which confused her._

_She tried to make him move a step more when they suddenly heard a voice. "Sir? Madame? Excuse me but could you help me?"_

_Christine felt every muscle in Erik's body freeze and silently cursed the man who was approaching them. She could feel this wasn't going to end well._

_"Please, you must help me." the man panted out of breath when he had reached the people._

_"I'm sorry, we were just leaving." Erik said in a monotone voice and was struggling to be freed from Christine's arm. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I can't help. Christine please, let's go, I can't take it, I need to go home now."_

_"Erik, calm down." she whispered, turning his face to her with her hand, forcing him to look at her. "This man isn't hurting you, is he?"_

_The tall man in front of her shook his head._

_"So why wouldn't we help him?"_

_But Erik kept shaking his head._

_"Is he alright?" she heard the strange man ask and she turned back to him. "Yes, he's just a bit ... afraid. But don't mind, he'll be fine. How can we help you?"_

_The man had found his breath but was still tippling on his feet. "It's my son, Reza, he's been missing. We were in the woods when I suddenly lost him. You have not seen him by accident, have you? He is about 5 years old."_

_"I'm sorry, we haven't seen anyone. Where did you see him for the last time?"_

_"It's near here; I think it was near the old tree, you know that one?"_

_Erik nodded softly, he remembered that place from his youth, and though he wanted to go home he felt sympathy for this man._

_"I need to find him, it's getting dark already and it's not like him to stay away or get lost."_

_Christine nodded, "Erik, you must help too, then we'll have a bigger chance of finding him."_

_She watched how Erik kept silent for a moment, wondering what was going on in his head, but then he nodded. "We'll go looking, don't worry, we'll find him." Christine told the man, wanting to calm his thoughts a little. "Thank you, thank you very much."_

_They decided to split up. Christine even convinced Erik that they would find the boy faster if they split up as well. She noticed his stiff movements as he walked away and hoped he would be alright. From out of the distance she heard his voice call out the boy's name. She decided to do that as well, but she never got response and soon Erik's voice didn't even reach her anymore. It was already dark when she noticed Erik walking up to her, holding something in his arms which she soon noticed as a little boy with black hair properly cut short and a few cuts in his clothing. "Erik!"_

_"Don't worry. The poor boy wandered off and fell from a rather high ground. He needs a doctor; I think his ankle is badly sprained."_

_She saw the frightened boy in his arms, noticing how heavy he was trembling. "Who is that?" the boy asked Erik. "Don't worry, it's my wife, but you can call her Christine. Come; let us find your father."_

_They walked together to the street again, Christine keeping a keen eye on Erik and the boy in his arms. After a few moments they heard him rushing to them, calling the boys name. Erik handed Reza to the man and watched him, how happy he was._

"_My God, thank you, Sir. Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?"_

_Erik merrily shrugged. "It's okay," he said._

_"Why don't you come with us and have a nice cup of tea? Reza seems to be freezing in the cold." Christine added._

_The man nodded, "That would be nice."_

_When they were home they gave Reza a blanket and told them they could take place on the couch if they wanted to. Erik disappeared in the kitchen and Christine joined him to check if he was alright, noticing he was making tea, and kissed his cheek lightly. She wanted to talk to him but his face said to leave him alone so she decided to go back to the living room._

_When he entered the room, he put the tray with cups down on the small table and sat down on a chair._

_"Would you like some tea... uhm...?"_

_The man laughed, "I'm sorry, I have not introduced myself. My name is Nadir Khan, and this is my son Reza."_

_Christine chuckled when seeing Reza wave shyly at her. "My name is Christine, and this is Erik."_

_Nadir nodded, and watched how Christine poured in a cup for him and Reza. "You are new in town, if I'm not mistaken. There hasn't been anyone in this house for over ten years."_

_Christine nodded, "Yes we are. We moved in about two weeks ago."_

_"Ah, I see. I-"_

_He was interrupted by his son. "Daddy, my foot really hurts."_

_"We'll have a doctor look at it tomorrow, dear."_

_"Let me have a look at it now." Erik said, and put down his cup and walked up to Reza. "Erik, what do you know about aching ankles?" Christine asked astonished, but Erik was already carefully pulling off the little boy's shoe. "Don't you think the ballet girls never sprained their ankle? You ought to know that, Christine."_

_He pulled the sock down to reveal the boy's swollen ankle. Reza gasped seeing his foot blown up like that and Erik only hmmhmmed. The boy moaned in pain when Erik squeezed carefully around the swollen part., but remained tough, not crying._

_"I don't think there is much to worry about, just a few days rest but I would still see a doctor if I were you. Christine could you get me a cold cloth? That will ease the pain for now."_

_She walked to the kitchen and returned with a cold cloth as Erik ordered and two biscuits giving them to Reza. "Thank you, Madame." he said kindly and Christine laughed, "You can call me Christine, dear."_

_Erik placed the cloth around Reza's ankle and looked at him. "Is this better?" he asked, and the boy nodded._

_"So, Nadir, where is it you live?" Christine asked._

_"Well, I'm the owner of the drugstore. We've been living above the store for almost eleven years now."_

_"Ahh, I see, and you have more children?"_

_"Yes, two girls and three boys are waiting back home."_

_Christine's mouth nearly dropped from amazement, suddenly thinking if she would ever have so many children with Erik, but when she glanced at him she only saw him peacefully sipping from his tea, not aware of anything else._

_"You can meet them if you come over once... if you like."_

_Christine smiled and nodded, "We would like that."_

_She looked over to Reza who was munching on the second biscuit. "Would you like it if we came over once to meet your brothers and sisters?"_

_"You don't want to meet them; they're really noisy and stupid."_

_Nadir chuckled. "Reza here has some problems dealing with his sisters and brothers, that's why I usually take him alone to do something fun, right Reza?"_

_The boy nodded._

_"I know how it feels when you have to live with more than one annoying person that is always in your presence." Christine said, smiling to herself. "I used to dance in the Paris Opera, you know. There we would have to share one large room with over twenty girls to sleep in. It drove me crazy, hearing giggles throughout the night."_

_Reza's eyes had turned big. "You danced in the Opera?"_

_Christine laughed and nodded._

_"Why did you stop?"_

_Her smile faded and she noticed Erik was looking at her. "I broke my ankle in an accident, so now I'm not able to dance anymore."_

_Reza's face turned to sad as did Christine's and Erik let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." the boy whispered._

_"It's okay, dear. You couldn't know. I'm going to sing there in a few weeks so there's nothing to worry about." Christine smiled and Reza returned it._

_"Erik... you don't mind if I call you Erik, right? I see your finger ...it's..."_

_Erik looked down to his left hand, seeing his fingers still bound together. "You wouldn't be the person Peter..." Nadir's voice trailed off a little. "...who got beaten?" Erik nodded. "I'm afraid I am."_

_"Why the hell did he do that to you?! I mean he doesn't know you or anything, right? He always came once a week to get his medicines and he seemed quite a nice guy, even though the stories said differently."_

_"He knew me from when we were young; never liked me. I guess he wasn't very happy with my return."_

_"You lived in this village when you were younger?"_

_Erik sighed and nodded at the same time, "But if you don't mind. I'd rather not talk about it."_

_There was a bit of surprise from the other side. "I understand."_

_It was then Reza yawned, "Daddy, can we go home, I'm tired."_

_"What time is it then?" he looked on his pocket watch and then nodded. "I think we'll be going, it's already past his bedtime. Thank you both for finding Reza and your hostility. Reza will you put on your shoes? We're going home."_

_Christine went to the kitchen to take another two biscuits and gave them to Reza as he was carried out the door. "Don't tell Erik." she whispered which drew a huge smile on the little boy's face._

_"Erik, are you alright?" Christine asked when Reza and Nadir were gone. "I'm okay I guess."_

_She placed herself next to him and hugged him to her. "You did such a good job with Reza, you know that?"_

_"Nadir seemed happy indeed." he said dryly and made Christine chuckle. "Erik, you sometimes confuse me with your reactions." she said and kissed him. "I know, dear, because all the things confuse me as well."_

_"Then I hope you'll get used to them quickly."_

_She gently ran a hand over his mouth before kissing him again, feeling him responding softly, her hand gliding down till it rested on his chest._

_"Are you still as much afraid of the outside as this morning?" she whispered between kisses._

_"Depends." he whispered quickly, not wanting to be parted from her warm lips._

_"On what?" She answered, giggling when feeling him shift positions so their bodies flushed together on the couch, his head buried in her neck and his lips glued to her skin. "The people, I guess."_

_She broke away from his lips by sitting up, seeing his disappointed face, and smiled, taking off his mask and caressing his marred cheek._

_"But now that I have been outside for so long, I am allowed to stay in until the end of the week?" he asked innocently, one eyebrow raised, watching how she bend over him and kissed him passionately. "You are coming with me to the Opera, aren't you?"_

_"Of course! Do you really think I would let you wander alone through the streets of Paris?" He begged another kiss from her. "No, sweetheart, I am coming with you, no matter what. Besides, they need to talk to me as well."_

_He watched how Christine nearly lay on top of him, looking beautiful as always._

_"If they don't want us, can't you be a phantom for one more time?"_

_He laughed softly and watched her. "No, Christine. I have closed that part of my life."_

_"Really, Erik?! That is so good of you."_

_She placed her head on his chest. "You don't deserve a life as that." she added softly._

* * *

><p>I sneaked my fingers into the pocket of his waistcoat and took out his little watch. It showed it was nearly five o'clock. As I tried to put it back I probably poked too hard in his side for he woke up startled.<p>

He looked confused at first. Looking around until he noticed me, his eyes looked scared. "I'm so sorry," he said suddenly. I grabbed his arm tenderly. "Erik, there is nothing to say sorry for."

"But I..."

"Erik, please learn to understand that you've never done anything wrong as long as I know you." He closed his eyes, wanting to start an argument again, but I stopped him by embracing his strong body. I don't know why but I just wanted him close right now. I felt his arms around me and how he pulled me on his lap, which made me smile somehow. "I love you very much, Erik."

He was silent, but I knew what he wanted to say.

"Christine, is it true what you said this afternoon?" I heard his voice crack.

"Yes, Erik," I whispered, not letting go of him, "and you must know that it was not my intention to startle you so much."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." he whispered softly. I was still holding him, whispering in his ear. "You know dear. It's new to me too, but I think we can do it. We can always ask for help." I broke away from him and cupped his cheeks with my hands. He smiled at me, and I gave him a kiss. "Christine?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"What... what more did the doctor say?" I smiled and kissed him again. He started to smile too. He pulled me to his chest gently as I was telling. His arms folded around my body and I tried to snuggle up close to him. I could see from his eyes he was listening patiently, wanting to know everything that could happen to me, especially the chances of death. I was surprised when he asked that for I had not even thought of that myself. The doctor had told me he would try to do the best he could and I believed him in the statement that everything would be fine, but Erik seemed to think differently. We made a deal that when my belly would start swelling I would stop performing and I wouldn't wear my normal corsets when I was home. He would see that I would receive a special corset to wear then. He was also very curious whether it would be a boy or a girl.

"Well, Erik, then you'll have to wait for another four months."

He chuckled a little and looked at my stomach. "Couldn't you have told me you were with child in the last month? Then I wouldn't have to wait for so long."

She laughed and embraced him, "You would have noticed already by then."

"But how are we going to tell everybody that you are with child?" he asked, serious again, "I mean, it's not something you can just say like: 'hey, did you already know I'm with child?' Right?"

She chuckled, "I don't know yet how or when we are going to announce it, Erik. But let's for now just enjoy the fact that we are having baby."

And he nodded hesitatingly.


	28. Chapter 24

**Heey, Thanks everybody for the nice reviews and faves and alerts... and also for the names I've got some really good ones. :D**

"Erik? Erik, wake up." he heard in a whisper, feeling a hand tug at his arm. He gave a groan and blinked his eyes. "Erik, are you awake? I'm not feeling well."

He sat up when he realized it was Christine calling and looked at her concerned. "What's wrong, love?"

"My stomach is aching so badly."

As he rubbed the last sleep out of his eyes and turned on the gas lamp on his side of the bed he noticed the pain on her face, and a wave of panic hit him.

"Christine are you alright?!"

She shook her head.

"Where is the pain, dear? Are you sure it's not the baby doing that to you?"

"I don't know, Erik, but it hurts incredibly."

There were tears in her eyes now and he couldn't help but feeling sorry for her.

"Hush, sweetheart, try to relax. Would you allow me to take a look?"

"Erik, you don't have to ask for those things, you are my husband!"

She said between clenched jaws and he gave a nod and then asked her to lift up her nightgown.

"Are you still wearing your corset?!"

He asked shocked.

"Yes, but I thought if I-"

"Christine, hadn't we agreed that you would only wear it when in the opera until the baby is born?! Why are you wearing that damned thing in bed anyway? It must be a real pain in..." But he hold the last words inside and instead sighed, carefully opening her corset, and lifted her up a little so he could take it off, nearly throwing it on the ground.

"Is this better?"

But she shook her head.

"Can you show me where it hurts, then?"

She took his hand and placed it on the edge of her bloomers, her gown falling half over his hand.

"There?" and she nodded.

"Then I don't think it's your stomach, dear."

He wanted to move his hand away, but she stopped him. "Please..., don't move your hand. It helps."

"Against the pain?"

She nodded again and the remark made him frown a little.

"Alright then."

With his other hand he wiped the sweat from her eyebrows, kissing her softly on her cheek.

"Should I call a doctor?" he asked, watching her closely, but she shook her head. "No, Erik, not on this hour. It'll probably stop soon."

He nodded, "I hope so, dear."

She moved till she lay comfortable in his arms, folding her hands around his arm. They were quiet, besides Christine who sometimes groaned because of the pain, burying her head in his arms. "Erik, what time is it?" she asked, trying to get a little bit of distraction.

"I don't know. My watch is still in my waistcoat in the bathroom."

"Then help me remember that we still have to buy a clock for this room." Christine said, a slight amusement in her voice but also pain and tiredness. She stirred her head to the right to look at him.

"Do you think you can sleep, sweetheart? You need rest, tomorrow is the dress rehearsal and it will be tiring." she heard him whisper.

"I don't know..." She whispered, having looked away from him and playing with one of his hands now.

"Can I do something for you then? Getting a drink or anything?"

"No, Erik, just you being here makes me feel better already."

"Okay."

After a while he started to sing softly to her, noticing that she soon fell asleep. He tried to do that as well but concern kept him awake. He doubted if letting her perform would be a good idea. He had noticed already that she was having trouble with doing the ordinary things on a day, she was easily tired and if it would continue he would send her to a doctor, though he was sure that he would have to call one tomorrow if the pain continued. He looked down to see Christine in his arms. She was sleeping rather deeply it seemed and he hoped she would have a few more hours rest before he would have to wake her again.

He placed her next to him and tucked her in lightly. It was quite warm in the room already. He got up and walked to the bathroom to get his clothes and took his pocket watch, it showed four o'clock. He walked back and lay beside her again. He watched her for a few more moments before he tried to fall asleep again as well.

…

The next morning he woke up alone in bed. He got up and walked into the living room to see Christine on the couch. "Christine! How are you doing?" he asked and rushed to her side, noticing her pale cheeks and the exhausted look in her eyes.

"Erik..."

He gasped, and placed his hand on her forehead to feel she was incredibly warm and pulled her to him. "Christine, my God, what has happened?"

"It hurts so badly..." she whispered, placing her hand on her stomach.

"That's it, I'm getting the doctor."

He stood and took a blanket to tuck her in on the couch because she had suddenly started to tremble badly. "No, Erik, I want to-"

"Hush Christine, you are ill. You must not want anything right now. You are going to stay here, and I'll get the doctor. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

He gave her a kiss on her forehead before he left her to get dressed and fetch the doctor.

"Are you really sure that's all?"

"Yes, sir. I assure you she's only having incredible cramps. There is nothing to worry about; it should stop in a few days. The best thing for her right now is a hot bath."

I sighed relieved before shaking the doctor's hand and showing him the door before returning to Christine. "See? I told you it was probably nothing." she said softly.

"I'll fill the bath for you, dear. Perhaps you'll feel a little better afterwards."

"Christine, do you think you'll be able to do it yourself?"

"Erik, I'm not handicapped. I can do it myself without problems."

"If you say so, dear. But leave the door unlocked, so I can help you if anything goes wrong."

"Erik, have you ever realized that I never lock the door when bathing?" Christine said, rolling her eyes, "Why would I mind if you entered?"

He was stunned. "Really?"

"Of course, silly." she laughed and kissed his cheek, pulling him to her in an embrace. "As if you haven't seen me without clothes before."

He couldn't suppress a chuckle and kissed her softly, noticing how her face changed to pain and she grasped her stomach. He moved his hands to hers and squeezed them, his head lowering until it rested on hers, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm so sorry, Christine."

"For what?"

"For the pain you now have because of me."

"Why, Erik? The pain is caused by him or her, not you. You have never hurt me, you know that, right?"

"But-"

She moved her index finger to his lips to prevent him from talking more nonsense.

"Don't worry, dear. The pain will go over, don't blame yourself."

She looked him in the eyes and smiled, kissing his deformed cheek.

"But I should go in bath or else it will be cold."

He nodded and walked away, closing the door behind him.

"If there's something wrong, you'll call, right?" She heard his voice through the wall and laughed quietly. "Of course I will."

…

"Christine, are you sure you want to do the performance tonight? I mean, you have had those cramps for two days already... and I had already asked your understudy to practice your part...just in case something like this would happen."

"Of course I want to do it, and I am feeling much better already. Trust me."

He studied her concerned for a few moments, but then nodded. "If you say you can handle it, I believe you." Christine smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, dear. You have no idea how happy you make me."

He chuckled and returned her kiss. "Oh, but I have."

"If you don't mind, I'll change into something suitable first."

"Of course, sweetheart, but remember we'll have to leave in ten minutes."

"What?! Why so early? It's only twelve; the performance doesn't start till six."

"Because I have to make sure everything is working as it should work and everyone is there and that all the pieces of scenery are finished and ready for use. I still have to go over a few pieces of music with the conductor as well. And of course everyone will be coming to me stressed and complaining about lost things and forgetting their texts.… You know the drill."

Christine laughed. It would be exactly how he said.

"Besides, you need to be early as well to make sure all your costumes are there."

She nodded. "Okay, I'll just change. I'll be right back."

"And before I forget," he quickly spoke when she had just turned on her heels, "yesterday we decided to change the final scene just a little bit, so I'll have to practice that with you as well. Help me remember I have to do that or else you'll be lost on the stage tonight."

She chuckled, "You wouldn't lead your own wife to her failure, would you?" She said as she turned around.  
>"No, but I will be really stressed, I can tell you. Have you seen that poor Reyer when he had to do <em>everything<em> by himself? That poor man was close to a mental breakdown half an hour before the Opera started."

Christine laughed. "Erik, I am sure you can handle stress much better than he can."

He chuckled as well, "Then I'll have to disappoint you, dear. I am very sensible to stress so I'm afraid you _will_ see me running over the stage like a madman before the performance starts."

Christine laughed, "I would like to see that."

…

That evening he watched her triumphing. Though the fear of her being sick remained the whole evening, it didn't happen and he watched how happy she was and heard how her voice reached the highest notes without any difficult.

He felt proud. On her, and on himself. He had finally achieved something in life. No living under the ground and having to hide anymore. He lived in a nice house now, with a wife, and they were expecting their first child. It was nice... more even; it was what he had dreamed of. To wake up by rays of light beside his beautiful Christine every morning, it had come true ... and all because of her. He watched her on the stage, being applauded and receiving a standing ovation. She had deserved it. He stood and left his box, walking to the backstage without having to legitimize himself. Everyone here knew him, but not under the name they used to call him. As he passed two young men that were paying more attention to the ballet girls than the performance, he snapped his fingers and they were startled to see they were caught by their own director. They bowed to him and muttered a soft ' ' as apology before they returned back to their posts. Erik couldn't help but smile as he noticed that. No screaming ballet girls who were stammering about the Opera Ghost anymore ... it was now, and he liked it. For the first time in his life he enjoyed it when people called him by his name...his real name.

He opened the door of Christine's dressing room to see his wife in front of the mirror on the desk, her eyes wet from tears. He softly closed the door and rushed up to her and asked her what was wrong but then she laughed at him. Her beautiful smile made him realize she wasn't crying because of pain or sadness, she was crying of joy! She hugged him tightly and called his name over and over again as her lips locked with his passionately. He knew she was still too much under adrenalin to talk properly to him, and the kiss didn't bother him.

"Christine, you were outstanding." he said, after he needed to catch his breath, but she didn't let him. "Outstanding isn't even enough to describe how you were." he managed to say between her kisses and out of a sudden she broke away and embraced him tightly.  
>"Oh, Erik, it was amazing."<p>

He smiled and placed a kiss in her hair. He held her. He had no idea how long they had been standing there but there was a sudden knock on the door and the managers entered.

"Ah, I see we are too late to be the first ones to congratulate your wife on her great success."

I laughed, and felt how Christine gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before letting go of me. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, if I had known you wanted to be first I would have waited."

They laughed as well and congratulated Christine again.

I noticed she cut them a bit short and when they were gone the expression on her face suddenly changed to pain and she grasped her stomach.

"Christine, what's the matter, sweetheart?"

"My stomach."

"It'll go over, dear. And I hope it will be soon." I whispered to her and embraced her, but then she suddenly gasped, and I leaned in closer to her face, trying to read something from her expression. "Christine... what's wrong, should I call a doctor?"

But she shook her head, suddenly smiling and leaving me confused.

"It kicked." she whispered.

"What?"

"The baby... kicked."

I looked at her with big eyes. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and embraced me tightly, I was too shocked to do or say anything so I stiffened at her sudden touch.

"Here, you can feel it too," she whispered, and took my hands in hers and placed them on her stomach when I, apparently, was too paralyzed to do something.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt the kicking too. Christine watched me with a happy face, curious of how I would react. The baby kicked again and it was then I came to realize that there was actually something growing inside her. I did not know whether I should smile at such thought or vomit from it, but I decided to smile… for Christine.

She embraced me again and my hands closed around her. "Perhaps you should change, dear, there are a lot of people waiting for you outside, and I don't want you to be up for too long. You are tired enough already."

Christine gave a nod and broke away from me reluctantly.

"You will come with me, right?" she asked, almost frightened. "Don't worry, I'll be with you."

She smiled and kissed me again before disappearing behind the room-divider.


	29. Chapter 25

"No Christine, let me fix that for you." she heard his voice say as Christine wanted to clean up the house a bit. "You shouldn't' be doing this work right now."

She couldn't help but smile at his concern, though she was feeling alright he did not want her to do anything that required a lot of energy. Christine was six months with child now and they both noticed that her belly started to grow. Ever since then, and after the few days the young singer had had incredible craps, he nearly forbid her to do anything that required a lot of energy. Telling him that she felt alright didn't help. She thanked him though, and placed a long kiss on his lips and was about to walk away when she suddenly felt his arm slid around her waist again, and his lips touched her cheek quickly. "Oh, Christine, before I forget to tell, yesterday Nadir asked me if we could babysit on Reza tonight. I told him it was not a problem. He would bring Reza here around three o'clock."

"And you are telling that two hours before he'll be here?!"

Christine exclaimed louder than intended, and she felt by his flinch that she startled him.

"I'm sorry, dear. I wanted to tell you sooner but I forgot. I have a lot on my mind lately. We don't have to go anywhere today, so it's not a problem, right?"

Christine let out an angry sigh and turned away from his embrace. "Christine, I said I was sorry."

"I know, but this notice comes really late, and this place's a mess."

"Hush, Christine, it's not that bad... believe me, I have seen worse."

"Erik, I don't care if you have seen worse or not, it's still a mess."

"Christine, why are you suddenly so irritated about it? As if a five-year old notices that."

Erik spoke confused.

"How do you know?" She snapped, and was about say more, but didn't do it. "Never mind," she said in a sigh, "you just don't understand." and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving him clearly confused. He let out an angry sigh because of her reaction and decided to let her calm down and started on doing the dishes instead.

After a while he sat down beside her on the couch in the living room, placing two cups of tea on the small table in front of them. "I've made you some tea, love." He said softly but she didn't answer him. She was silently sipping. His eyes were glued to the ground as they sat in silence, becoming nervous because of not knowing what to do when she suddenly said:

"Erik, I'm sorry, I shouldn´t have reacted like I did a few minutes ago."

"It's okay."

"I was just startled by the sudden notification."

"It's alright, Christine. I know I should've told you sooner, but I forgot."

They smiled slowly at each other and gave each other a kiss.

"What shall we do with Reza? We can't just keep him in the house all day, can we?"

"I don't know, perhaps he'll bring something to do."

They sat for a moment in silence when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." she said and walked to the door.

When she opened it, she was surprised to see it was Meg who was standing on the threshold, a happy smile on her face.

"Meg! How good to see you. Come in, it's horrible weather today, isn't it? How are you doing? I haven't seen you for a while."

Meg laughed.

"I'm doing wonderful. But more important is: how are you? Have those cramps lessened in these weeks?"

Christine nodded, and moved her hand to her stomach. "Yes, I'm feeling great, the baby has kept me up a few nights because of kicking but other than that it's going great."

Meg chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you in for tea? Erik had just made some."

"Yes, it'll warm me up a bit I think."

Meg answered, walking after Christine into the kitchen.

"Isn't Raoul with you?" Erik asked, after they had taken place in the living room again. "No, he had to make some preparations." Meg said.

"For what?" Erik added, having already seen the ring around her finger.

"Well, last week... we went out for a picnic, and there... uhm, he asked for my hand in marriage."

She smiled brightly by the end of the sentence, a light blush on her cheeks.

Christine gasped and Erik smiled by seeing the blond girl so happy, a mere eyebrow raised by her words. Christine ran up to Meg and hugged her tightly. "Meg! I'm so happy for you! Let me see the ring I had not even noticed it."

Meg laughed and showed the ring.

"It's beautiful!" Christine exclaimed and hugged her friend again.

"When is the wedding day?"

"We're not sure yet. You see, I want you to be my bridesmaid but you'll only grow bigger so we thought it was best if we waited after your baby is born."

"I'd be honored to be your bridesmaid, but honestly Meg, you should not wait for so long. It will be another four months later then."

Meg nodded. "But don't worry; we can wait for so long."

"No, Meg, I don't want you to wait for so long because of me. Can't I be your bridesmaid while I'm carrying the child?"

"I don't know if that is a clever idea, Christine," Erik interrupted," I have noticed now already that you are tired after a whole day performing. It'll probably get worse as you are growing. It may be too much for you by that time."

"What? Of course not. Erik I assure you I am absolutely fine."

Meg nodded, "We were actually thinking of the beginning of December... or, if Erik does not agree with that, the end of February."

"You know, Meg, you should not be reckoning with me. It's your day. You must pick the date that suits you. I can't promise you anything, especially not with Erik."

Meg chuckled a little but a sad look on her face appeared.

"But I can go with you searching for a wedding gown, right?" Christine asked before the sad face would stay on her friend´s face.

"Of course!"

"And don't worry, I'll be on your wedding day, perhaps not in gown, perhaps not for the whole day but I will be there when you say yes... no matter what. I promise."

Meg smiled and hugged her friend again, "That would be great."

"But now tell me, how did he propose?"

Meg chuckled, "that is a long story."

"Don't worry, I'm not allowed to go anywhere from this man here." Christine chuckled, kissing Erik on his cheek.

"Well, it came really unexpected." Meg started shyly, looking away from the people's gazes by glancing at the bookshelves next to the fireplace, trying to find a title that she recognized.

"He invited me for a picnic and, of course, I accepted to go with him. It was very romantic just the two of us in the park by nightfall. We talked for a while and then he suddenly became very serious. He looked me deeply in the eyes and then he asked."

Erik watched as they talked, seeing their eyes light up as they laughed, he would never be able to make that happen to Christine.

He was happy for Raoul and Meg that they were engaged, but he listened only half to her story. He was concerning himself on other things, starting to somehow doubt Christine's happiness. Was she really happy? He knew Raoul would exaggerate everything on his wedding day: the people, the dress, the flowers, the food and drinks… something he had never been able to do. His brows turned into a frown slowly and unexpectedly he felt a pair of lips on his. He felt startled and looked up to see Christine. "What is it you're thinking of, dear?"

He looked just past his wife to see Meg looking at him as well, but as their eyes locked she looked away hastily, his own eyes moving back to Christine as well. "Nothing dear, I am doing fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Christine, very sure."

He added a smile to convince her.

"You seemed so far away."

"I was just … There suddenly came inspiration for a song."

"Ah, I see, then you should write it down, shouldn't you?"

"Perhaps." He answered as he stood and walked over to the piano to grab a sheet with empty lines and his fountain pen.

…

"Hello Reza, how good to see you. How are you doing?"

Reza smiled kindly as he answered. "Thank you, Madame. I am doing fine, how about you?"

Christine laughed and petted the boy over his head. "That's nice to hear, sweetie, and how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Christine."

Reza shrugged and his bright eyes lightened up by the remark.

"So Nadir, how about the other children, don't we have to babysit them as well?"

"Oh no, of course not. I don't want to saddle you and Erik with all that stress they can give you. Besides, you need your rest; Erik told me you are easily tired."

Christine rolled her eyes when he said that. "He's just really worried about me."

Nadir chuckled.

"So what shall we do with Reza here? Does he need to spend a night here? He is more than welcome."

"No, we will pick him up tonight, unless he wants to stay here?" Nadir shared a look with his son and then the boy hugged his leg.

"I want to sleep here." the boy answered.

"Well, that can be arranged." Christine said to him and Reza broke away from his father's leg to look at her with a smile, suddenly noticing her swollen belly.

"Shall we bring Reza home tomorrow?"

Nadir nodded, "Yes that would be very kind."

The small boy stared at Christine in wonder. "Christine, doesn't it hurt?" He asked, looking a little anxious to her stomach.

She laughed and petted his head. "No, silly, of course it does not. It'll even get bigger over time."

He let out a soft gasp and his big eyes looked at her in unbelief.

"Here, if you place your hands on my stomach the baby will kick."

She beckoned him closer and then gently placed his hands on her stomach. He was quiet for a while and then suddenly an excited giggle left his mouth. His bright eyes looked up to her and they smiled at each other. "Feels funny, huh?" She asked in a chuckle and the boy nodded.

"But I think you must say goodbye to your father now, Reza. I'm sure he still needs to prepare himself for his dinner."

"Goodbye, father." he whispered and Nadir kneeled down to be the same high as his son.

"Are you going to be nice to Erik and Christine and do as you're told?"

"Yes, father." Reza answered a bit annoyed, his eyes rolling.

"Christine is having a baby, so you must not be in the way."

"No father, I know?"

Nadir smiled and kissed his sons cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, dear."

"Goodbye father."

"Goodbye Reza."

Christine and Reza watched Nadir walk away and then went inside.

"Hey, Erik." the boy said excitedly as he walked into the hallway and saw Erik at the piano.

"Hello, Reza."

"Reza, you forget to take off your coat." Christine called and he skipped back to her. "I'm sorry, Christine." he said and she helped him when he wasn't able to open the buttons.

"Here you go sweetie." she said as she hung his coat on one of the pegs. "Thank you." he said before running to the masked man in the living room, not even noticing Meg on the couch.

"Erik, have you made another painting?!"

The boy asked excitedly, and Erik chuckled when seeing the bright smile on the boy's face. Reza had seen Erik's paintings one time and had been asking to see more ever since.

"I'm sorry, Reza, I haven't got any time, nor commissions."

A sad expression came over the boy's face, but then he noticed Erik was writing dots between the lines of the papers.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously, his mouth half open as he tiptoed to see just a little of what was on the piano.

"I am writing music." Erik answered without looking away or stopping with what he was doing.

He noticed Reza was barely higher than the piano and told him to sit on his knees beside him on the bench if he wanted to have a better look.

The boy gasped when seeing all the papers on the piano and leaned forward to have a better look, his hands coming to rest on the keys and a dissonant sound came as response. Quickly, he took them off and looked startled at Erik. "I'm sorry." he squeaked which made Erik laugh. "It's okay. Here, if you put your thumb on this D, and your index finger on the F, that is the white key here, and this one," he gently bend all the fingers in the right position, Reza looking in wonder to his fingers, "on the A, and then your little finger on the D again... no, this one. Can you reach it? Okay, and now press again."

The boy pressed and a gasp escaped his lips followed by a smile and he looked at Erik. "Congratulations, you just played a D minor."

Reza looked behind to see Christine looking at him and he grinned mischievously at her in pride, his tongue sticking out a little. Erik quickly glanced behind to see where Reza was grinning at and he smiled at Christine as well. Reza had already turned back to the papers and was expecting them thoroughly.

"How do you know which paper comes after which one they look the same."

"Here," Erik said as he took a piece of paper and pointed to the right upper corner, "I write page numbers on them."

"Ooh." Reza said softly, his mouth still hanging open as he studied the many dots on both sides of the paper, and he wiped a lock of his raven black hair to the side.

"Do you want to lay them on order for me?" Erik asked when he saw Reza looking at numerous page numbers. "Yes."

Erik chuckled, and took the folder he used to store the score in from the shelf with sheet music and lay it open on the piano before the boy.

"The last page in here has number 124. Which one comes next?"

Reza was searching for a while through the sheets, and then pulled out page 125. "Here it is!"

"Exactly, now you know 126 is on the other half of the paper so you'll have to find 127 next."

Reza nodded, his eyes scanning the pages hungrily.

"Do you think you can manage?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, then I'll just continue. I'm finishing page 170 right now."

The boy looked shocked at the masked man, which made him laugh.

"Reza?"

The boy turned his head rapidly to the voice behind him. "I haven't got the time to ask you if you are thirsty. Do you want to drink something?" Christine asked him kindly.

"No thank you, I am too busy." he answered, pointing to the sheets.

"Ah, I see Erik has put you to work immediately."

"No, I want to help him." he answered with a slight defense in his voice.

"That's okay, sweetie. You just help him. I´m sure he's grateful."

Reza turned back and started searching for the next pages, placing them on the pile of other sheets as Erik had ordered him to do, the page with number one on it on the bottom.

…

"Erik, is it alright if Meg and I go to the grocery?"

He looked up from his music, seeing Christine standing next to the piano he smiled. "Of course, dear."

Reza looked from the one person to the other, seeing something sparkle in their eyes as they looked at each other, though he couldn't place what it was exactly. He scratched his nose and wiped the annoying lock of hair from his face again before continuing.

"Thank you, Erik," she said as she kissed his cheek, "Do we have to take Reza with us or will you manage?"

"It seems he's still having fun in what he is doing, right Reza?"

The boy nodded and held out a sheet. "I am already at 135!"

The couple laughed. "Very well."

"We'll be back in, I think, half an hour, dear."

"Okay."

…

"Erik, can I stop? I'm getting tired." the boy complained half an hour later. He had just placed sheet 160 on the pile and let out a sigh.

"Of course you can. I have not forced you into doing this, have I?"

Reza shook his head and Erik put down his fountain pen. More than an hour of writing dots with sticks on them tired him as well. He closed the folder and placed it back on the shelf with the other scores.

"At least the piano is cleared." he spoke as he placed the few unsorted pages on one pile and the boy agreed.

Reza got off the bench and walked to the chair, sitting down in it he started to look around the room. He watched how Erik took the cups from the table and brought them to the kitchen. Suddenly, he realized something important and skipped after the man. "Erik..." he began softly, and tugged at the man's waistcoat. Erik looked down to see big brown eyes glancing up at him shyly. "... we forgot something." The boy nearly whispered. The tall man put the cups in the sink and Reza silently watched. "What is it then?"

"I didn't bring my night clothes... or my toothbrush."

Erik nodded to himself as he realized that too.

"You can sleep in one of my old shirts."

"What about the toothbrush?"

"Don't worry, it won't be a big deal if you didn't brush them for one evening, right?" he said with a grin.

Reza grinned as well and then sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"When does Christine come back?"

"I don't know, Reza. Why?"

"I just want to know."

"Come, shall we prepare your bed already? Then we don't have to do that tonight."

"Okay." The boy followed the man into his bedroom and looked at himself in the tall mirror as Erik sought for a pair of extra duvet covers in the wardrobe.

"Erik, when does the baby come?"

"In a few months, Reza." Erik answered patiently.

"How will it come here?"

Erik stopped for a second with what he was doing by that question, soon continuing as though nothing had happened as he thought of an answer. He couldn't tell the actual happening, could he?

"That's a story for another time perhaps."

"But I want to know."

"I said another time." Erik spoke firmly, closing the wardrobe door.

"please!"

"Reza, I said another time!" Erik snapped harder than intended and regretted it immediately when he looked at the boy. He heard soft sobbing and let out a sigh. Walking to the boy, he bend down and gently pulled the small child around. "Reza, look at me, I didn't mean to cut you off like that. It's just something you will understand better when you are older."

"But I want to know now."

"Well, there are things you just cannot understand yet on this age. Don't worry, you'll find out when you're older and then you'll be happy that I didn't tell you now...you would not have believed me."

"Is it that bad?" Reza asked shocked, making Erik chuckle. "Yes, it is that bad. Now, stop those tears, save them for later."

Reza smiled a little and stared at the man as he rose back to full length.

"Do you think you can manage the stairs?" Erik asked and watched how the boy rushed up the stairs with both hands and feet, drawing an amused smile to his lips. He followed Reza up and opened the small window in the roof a little for fresh air.

By the time they were finished with making the bed Christine and Meg had come home as well. They all drank a cup of tea together and talked about the usual things, Reza listening silently as he nearly ate all the biscuits Christine had put on the small table, looking at the people curiously, especially at Erik's mask. He thought the man didn't notice but Erik felt Reza's eyes burning on his skin. Looking at the boy he noticed how he quickly looked away and a soft smile came to the masked man's face.

When Meg had left Erik decided to play a little on the piano, Reza sitting beside him and looking at the man's quick fingers, turning the pages for him and soon Christine joined with her voice and Reza watched her with big eyes. By the end of the song he started to clap excitedly. "Christine that was really beautiful! How did you do that?"

"Erik taught me." she said with a smile and quickly kissed her husband on his lips. "Erik can you teach me?" Reza asked making a pleading face, and nearly bouncing on the piano bench, making Erik laugh by his cute face.

"Are you willing to sing then?"

"Yes!"

"And to come here once a week to practice?"

"Yes!"

"And to practice at home?"

Reza was silent by that question.

"You will need to practice at home too if you want to improve."

"Mmmmh, okay."

"But I'll need permission from your father."

"Okay, but we can begin now."

Erik laughed when seeing the enthusiastic boy.

"Yes, we can, let's hear something."

The boy froze. "What? Now?"

"Yes, I'll need to know how your voice sounds like and what we'll need to work on."

"But it feels weird if you look..."

"Do you want me to close my eyes then? Or turn around?"

"Turn around, please."

Erik chuckled and did as he was ordered by the boy.

"You can start if you want to." he said with a smile after a long silent. "I don't know what to sing."

Erik was about to sigh but stopped himself.

_This isn't going to work_, he thought. He stood from the piano bench and grabbed another folder from the shelf. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry; we're going to start differently."

"What's in this one?" Reza asked curiously, looking at the dots but not able to read any of it.

"These are a few easy songs; I used them with Christine as well."

"But I don't understand it."

"The sheet music, you mean? Don't worry I am going to explain that first. Here, do you see this weird little thing in the beginning of the musical stave? It's called the treble clef."

"I knew that!" Reza interrupted with a smile, making Erik laugh.

"That's very good. And do you see these two fours above each other? The upper one means how many beats there are in one measure and the lower one means… well, that's not really important right now."

"Why not?"

"It'll only be more complicated. Just look at the upper one for now, okay?"

The boy nodded.

"Now there are different types of notes. Here, do you see they all look different?"

"Yes! This one looks like an 'o' yet this one is a closed dot with… it looks like a tale."

Erik chuckled, "Exactly. Do you know why they are different?"

Reza was silent as he was thinking for a while but then shook his head.

"It because they have different lengths in music. If I take the 'o' shaped note, we call it a semibreve or a whole note, it lasts four beats. So if I would begin a song with a semibreve, you would have to hold a note for four beats. Do you understand?"

Reza nodded hesitatingly. "Excellent. Now the note that comes after this one, is called a half note or a minim, it's the same as a semibreve only this one has a little stick. If you play this it lasts two beats."

"So it's two times shorter than the semibreeze?"

"You mean the semibreve?" Erik laughed and the boy nodded with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Now, the one that comes _after_ the minim is called a crotchet. It has a time duration of one beat, so there fit four crotchets in one measure."

"But there is something I don't understand, Erik," the boy spoke.

"What is it then?"

"How do you know which note is which on the piano?"

Erik chuckled, "Ahh, you are getting ahead of things Reza, but I'll tell you. You see the musical stave has 5 lines, huh?"

Reza nodded.

"Well, this C," he pressed the middle key on the piano, "It's called the middle C, and it is _this_ note." He said as he pointed to a line underneath the five lines of the normal stave. "So this is a note you must remember, it is very important. Now, I play the note on the piano, can you vocalize the same tone for me?"

"Uhm…okay."

"Don't worry, I won't laugh. Here I'll do it first."

He pressed the C and then vocalized to it, looking at Reza with an expecting look, soon hearing a soprano voice holding a tone close to a C. "yes, that was very good." Erik said to praise the little boy.

"Now this one is called a C, but the white one next to it is called a D."

He pressed the D, "Can you vocalize to this one as well?"

Reza did as he was asked and Erik smiled, "Very good. Now, this is a C, and this is a D, what note do you think comes next?"

"An E?"

"Very good! And the one next to the E?"

"An F."

"And the next one?"

"G!"

Erik laughed when seeing Reza so excited.

"And the next one?"

"An H!"

"Wrong." Erik said dryly, and watched the puzzled face of Reza.

"After the G, there comes another A, and then B, and then C."

"So the only names you use are A, B, C, D, E, F, and G?"

"Exactly, and then you start with A again."

Reza giggled as he understood.

"So now name me the names of the keys."

Reza started off at the middle C. "C, D, E, F, G, A, B… but Erik… why does it start with a C and not A like in the alphabet?"

"Look at the first key on the left, what is the name of that key? I'll give you a hint; it's the same name as _this_ key." He pressed the A.

"Then it's the A!"

"Yeah, so it does start with an A."

"You didn't tell me the names of the black keys." Reza said suddenly.

"I know, because that would only confuse you and we don't need them now."

"Okay."

"So, you see this musical notation here, do you think you can play it for me?"

"I'll try."

It went very slowly, but Reza played the song without any mistakes, until he came across a quaver. "Erik, what is that?"

"It's a quaver, Reza; you can play twice of them in one second. So it goes like tuh-tuh."

Reza looked confused for a while. "I don't understand."

"Shall we count then? I'll play and you count for me."

The boy did as he was ordered to and made an 'oooh' sound when he heard Erik play the two notes.

"That's not hard." He said.

"It isn't, it's very logical, but you didn't want to play, you wanted to sing, right?"

"yes."

Okay, so we'll do a bit solfège first."

"What's solfège?"

"Hearing exercises, you have to sing the small songs I play. Shall we try?"

"Okay."

Erik noticed how Reza tried to do his best, hearing a lot of flaws in his voice but he could correct him later, he didn't want to discourage the boy right away.

"Well that wasn't too bad" he said after they sang a few songs.

"Thank you," the little boy said with a grin.

"Shall we continue the next time? I bet this must have been pretty weird for you."

Reza chuckled, "Yes it was."

"I think Christine is making dinner too. Shall we see what she is making?"

The boy smiled brightly and stood from the piano bench.

"Okay!"

…

"So Reza, what shall we do tonight? I'm sure you don't want to sit on a chair all that time."

"Father said I shouldn't be in the way too much..." The boy spoke slowly, taking another bite.

"Oh, but you aren't in the way. In fact we enjoy a bit of enthusiasm in the house, right Erik?"

Reza's eyes shot to the man who was sitting on the left when he didn't hear a reply and saw him nodding as he chewed. The boy's eyes moved back to his plate and he poked in his food with his fork.

"I have an idea." he suddenly heard and his eyes moved back to the mask.

"Perhaps we could paint? Since Reza is so eager about it."

Reza nodded happily and then looked to Christine, who was staring at Erik.

"It is an option." She said a little dumbfounded by the sudden idea.

"Will you paint too, Christine?"

Christine chuckled by the high voice and shook her head. "No Reza, I am not made for painting." She said with a smile on her face and Erik burst out laughing as he remembered the horrible painting she had made a few months ago.

"Erik, that's not funny!" she exclaimed and then laughed too.

Reza looked at them, hoping they would explain or, even better, they would show him something.

"Do you still have it? I want to see it." He asked, but the couple both shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, Reza. Christine wanted me to throw it away as soon as I had stopped making fun of it."

"Oh."

"So, what do you think? Shall we paint tonight?"

"Yes, I think that will be fun."

Erik nodded and continued eating.

…

"Okay, now here you have paint. Be careful not to make your clothes dirty-"

"Erik, I think it's better if you give him an old shirt to wear, just in case."

Erik nodded, "You're probably right, Christine, could you get one for me?"

He pouted when she shook her head and she rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek before she walked down to the bedroom.

Erik turned back to see Reza had already started, the boy soon wearing a shirt that reached to his knees.

He moved to his own canvas and sought for his brushes, soon thinking of something to paint.

"Erik, can I draw with my fingers? I like that more."

"Do whatever pleases you, Reza." he said with a smile and watched the boy moving his finger through the paint, completely lost as he stared at the colors mixing in each other, his mouth half open again.

He himself was soon lost in thoughts as well as he was blurring on the canvas. He had ordered Christine to take a bath after dinner. She had had cramps again when she was attempting to do the dishes and it had scared Reza to see her in pain so much... and he couldn't blame him for that. The man remembered Reza had put himself quietly on a chair and watched helplessly as he tried to help Christine as best as possible at that moment. When the worst was over he had checked to see if the boy was alright and saw the fearful glances in his eyes.

Erik felt sorry for the boy he had to see that, to see Christine in such pain. Erik glanced from behind his canvas at Reza.

"Reza, you wouldn't mind if I go check on Christine for a moment, would you?"

He said when they had been busy for just an hour. But as he waited for a response he noticed Reza hadn't even heard him, his staring gaze had moved to the painting and was following his finger as he was slowly making circle gestures on the canvas. Erik smiled and walked downstairs, knocking on the bathroom door and waiting for an answer before entering. Christine had just wrapped a towel around her body and was trying to comb her curls.

"Christine, how are you doing?"

"Erik? Yes, it's going a little better."

"Do you still feel pain?"

She nodded.

"Yes, there is a stabbing pain every now and then."

Erik sighed, and suddenly smacked himself against the cheek.

"Erik?! What are you doing?"

She nearly dropped the brush by his action.

"It's all my fault, I should've never... never shown myself to you, never ... never should have..."

He was panting the last sentence, his hands grasping in his hair.

"Erik! Erik hush, don't say that, it's not your fault. Shh, stop doing this to you." She cupped his cheeks and stroke his hair back. Seeing the tears in his eyes brought tears to her own.

"Ssh, you're only upsetting yourself. Calm down now, I'm sure it'll be alright in a few months."

She pulled him in an embrace and held him tightly, feeling him doing the same. "I just don't want to see you in all that pain." He said in a cracked voice.

"Erik, how many times must I tell you: It will go over."

"But it pains me to see you like this..."

"I understand, dear, but it´ll go over." She spoke as she stroke his hair soothingly.

"So you must stop this track of thought, and go back to your painting. I´ll have a cup of tea and then we´ll put Reza to bed."

She looked at him and kissed his lips. "It may be good for you if you go to bed early as well tonight, you look tired."

She smiled because of his concern, and kissed him again.

"Only if you come with me." She teased.

"We´ll see, huh?" he answered and kissed her once more before letting go of her and he heard Reza call.

"Erik? I´m finished!"

"I´ll be right there, Reza!"

"I´ll see you in a few minutes." He added to Christine and she chuckled.

…

"Let me see, Reza, what did you make?" Erik said as he walked upstairs.

"I hope you like it." The boy said and Erik saw he was getting tired and patted the boy over his head. He was quiet for a moment when he saw the painting though.

"Reza did you come up with this," He asked after he had studied the painting thoroughly, "or have you seen it somewhere?"

"I just saw it in my head and then drew it with my fingers."

Erik raised his eyebrows in an impressed way. It was a simple drawing, but it was very good for a boy his age. He had drawn circles and had started a dark red in the middle, adding white in the red as he circled to the edge of the canvas. The colors had blended perfectly, making it look like a beautiful wave.

"Why are you looking like that?" Reza asked carefully.

"Because it is very good, Reza." Erik said honestly and Reza smiled. "Shall we show it to Christine tomorrow? We´re going to clean your hands and then it´s bedtime for you."

Reza nodded and watched the masked man walked to a corner on the right and took square formed thing. "Psst, Reza, do you want to see Christine's painting first?"

He nodded and Erik made a gesture with his head to come closer. Reza slipped from his chair and burst out in laughing when seeing it, Erik laughing as well.

"Erik, didn't I tell you to throw that damned thing away?!"

He heard from downstairs and they were quiet for about ten seconds before having a laughing fit again.

* * *

><p><em>"Christine, listen to me sweetheart, you must push, okay? Push as hard as you can."<em>

_He spoke as calmly as possible to his wife, holding her hands tightly and feeling her squeeze so hard his bones were nearly crushed._

_"I'm trying Erik, I'm really trying," she spoke between gasps and groans and he felt her hands squeeze again, "but it's not working."_

_She started to sob uncontrollably and lost her rhythm in breathing, starting to take sharp breaths._

_"Christine, think of your breathing, breathe in... breathe out."_

_He looked over to the doctor, and then back to Christine. Her face was drained from the color and she was exhausted he could see. She let out a cry as another contraction hit her. He kissed her forehead and hold her as close to him as possible. "You must keep on trying, dear." He said softly, feeling her squeeze again, but not as strong as she had done earlier. "Christine?"_

_He watched how life slowly faded from her eyes and gasped, "Christine? Christine stay with me."_

_But she looked wearily at him, her eyes closing as her breathing slowly stopped. "Christine, don't do this to me..." He nearly cried and grasped her tightly. __"I...can't... anymore..." she whispered slowly._

_He looked over to the doctor, who was still looking at them. "Why are you staring like that?! You must help me! She's dying, you fool!"_

_He turned back to Christine and softly patted her cheeks to keep her awake."_

_"Christine, stay with me... stay with me!"_

_"Erik, take care of the child..."_

_Was al she whispered before letting out her last breath._

_"What?! But..." He gasped as soon as she had stopped breathing, almost screaming her name and kept squeezing her and trying to bring her back, but it was in vain; she was dead._


	30. Chapter 26

He shot up with a gasp and looked around confused, heavily panting and wet from sweat when he suddenly realized it had just been a dream and Christine was peacefully sleeping beside him. "A nightmare..." he whispered as he fell back in the pillows, his chest still going up and down rapidly. Beside him he heard Christine moan his name and felt that she moved closer to him, with a bit of a struggle though. Feeling her warm hand burn on his belly, and her body against his made him instantly feel calmer. He stared at the ceiling and waited for his breathing to ease before he carefully got up to wash his face in the bathroom. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing drops of water falling from the tips of his hair slowly and he started to trace the edges of his deformity. _So ugly_, he thought, and turned away from the sight. He was about to move back to his bed when he suddenly heard something that sounded as sobbing.

"Reza is that you?" he asked cautiously.

He walked to the attic to see it was pitch dark. "Who's there?" the boy asked frightened when the planks cracked underneath Erik's feet. "It's Erik."

He quickly moved to his desk and in the dark sought for a match to light the candle. He knew it had to be close to where he was looking.

After the candle was glowing softly he suddenly felt two arms clutch around his waist. "Hush, Reza, what's the matter?" he whispered softly and then realized his mask was still on his nightstand. He cursed silently and got the tendency to slap himself in the face. Covering the deformed side with his hand he kneeled down to the height of the small boy and squeezed his arm softly. "Hey Reza, tell me what is wrong."

"I... I miss daddy. And... and it's so dark here." he was able to bring out between sobs and out of a sudden embraced Erik tightly, making the man flinch for a second but he relaxed right away.

"I can understand that. Come, we'll go down for a moment, okay?"

The boy nodded and Erik lifted him up, letting go of his face when he was sure Reza couldn't see it.

"For how long have you been awake already?" Erik asked as he walked down the stairs with the boy in his arms. "I don't know. It felt as forever."

"Mhh, that's not very good, is it?"

"No."

When he was in the kitchen Erik lit the small gas lamp that was on the table and put Reza down, his hand moving to the right side of his face immediately. Reza noticed he was hiding something but didn't dare to ask what, scared that he may answer as angry as he had done before. He didn't ask about the change of hair color either.

"I miss, daddy."

"But you'll see him tomorrow again."

"That's too long away."

"Of course not. It's only a few hours."

"Too long."

Erik sighed, not knowing what to do with the child at the moment. He sat down on the kitchen chair, only the left side of his face visible to Reza and watched Reza mimic his actions, and Erik soon noticed the boy was looking at him rather intensively.

"What are you looking at?" Erik asked in chuckle.

"I was just ... Erik can I ask a question and you won't get angry?"

He nodded in response, "Don't worry, I won't get mad."

"How is your hair suddenly another color?"

Erik chuckled, not quite expecting _that_ question.

"If I told you, Reza, will it be our secret then?"

The boy nodded enthusiastic and leaned forward over the table. "This color is my real hair."

The man spoke calmly, watching Reza's puzzled face.

"Is your other hair fake?"

Erik laughed by that remark. "No, dear, I am wearing a wig usually."

"But why? And why the mask?"

"Because the other half of my face is not at all like this side."

"May I see it?"

"No!" He watched the startled face before him.

"I'm sorry Reza; I didn't mean to cut you off. It's just that you wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. It looks horrible."

"But Christine has seen it, right?

"Yes, she has. Numerous times." Erik answered with a small smile on his lips as he thought of that.

"Does she think it's ugly?"

"She says she does not."

He watched how Reza suddenly started to smile. "What are you smiling at?" Erik asked curiously.

"Your story, it's very cute."

Erik smiled as well then, though he had left out some details of his story. He had never thought he would talk about this with a five year old.

"Shall we return to bed? Or else you'll be exhausted tomorrow and then I will get the blame."

But Reza shook his head. "I don't want to go back upstairs, it's too dark."

"Here, we'll take this lamp and put it somewhere in the attic so it will be illuminated."

"Illuminated?"

"Yes, dear, it will give you some light to see I mean."

"Okay."

Erik rose and covered his face again before he took the lamp and walked upstairs with Reza in front of him. He watched him crawl underneath the sheets and then put the gas lamp in the middle if the attic, so all the corners were just a little lit.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he watched the boy.

"Yes, thank you, Erik."

The man smiled. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes."

Erik nodded and made his way to the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight."

But he didn't got a reply anymore.

Erik moved back to his bed and was immediately remembered of his horrible dream. He slid underneath the sheets again, his hands wrapping around his warm Christine as soon as he was close enough to her. "Erik?" she whispered sleepily, "Where have you been to?"

"Nowhere, sweetheart." he whispered, kissing her bare shoulder that wasn't properly covered by her gown.

"I love you, Christine... so much."

He barely noticed her faint smile. "And where do these words come from so out of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to let you know." He whispered, pulling her closer as he thought back of his nightmare, falling asleep again soon without any dreams.

…

"Erik can you help me? I can't lace my shoes."

Erik looked up from his newspaper and saw Reza on the threshold of the kitchen, his form leaning lightly on to the wall.

"Of course, come here, I see you buttoned your shirt wrong too."

He unbuttoned the shirt first and then redid it again so all the little buttons were fastened in the right way. Then he bend down and helped Reza with the laces of his shoes.

"Where's Christine?" the boy asked as he watched Erik move his fingers quickly with the little ropes in his right shoe.

"She's still sleeping. I think she was very tired yesterday."

"That's not my fault, is it?" Reza asked in a soft voice.

"Of course not, Reza. How did such a thought even slip into your mind?"

The boy looked shyly at the masked man as he gazed up.

"Here, we're all done. You can sit down if you want to, there is breakfast."

Reza moved to his chair and sat down to examine what was on the table and Erik continued reading the newspaper but soon had to listen to the little boy, who was talking with his mouth full. "Erik, what do we do with the painting?"

"What do you mean, Reza?" he asked, looking up from his newspaper. "I mean, can we hang it on the wall here?"

"Don't you want to take it home with you?"

He asked a bit surprised, his brow arching as the boy shook his head. "No, Amin will only destroy it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," the boy stared at his plate as he continued telling, "He's very mad a lot of times, he always breaks everything in the house."

Erik watched helplessly as the boy's lower lip started to tremble.

"I hate him!"

Even before he could blink the boy had burst in tears.

_Oh dear…_

Erik placed down his paper and kept quiet; not knowing what was wise to say in this situation.

"Reza... please, stop the crying." he said gently, not really knowing what else to say.

"I just hate him!" he heard again. He stood and gently placed a hand on Reza's back. "Reza, listen to me," he bend down through his knees and made the boy look at him. "You don't hate him."

"I do! I hate him more than anything!"

"Shh, tell me, why is it you don't like him... beside that he breaks things."

"He's mean. He... he hits me when father isn't looking and he says he'll beat me more if I tell. And he steals things, not only my things but also Camelia's and Kira's."

"Really? That's not proper. He seems like a nice boy."

"He is not. He did this."

Reza rolled up the sleeve of his right arm to reveal a big bruise.

"Did he really do this to you?" Erik asked, a bit in shock by the angry color of the bruise.

Reza nodded slowly.

"Did your parents not notice?"

"Yes, I told them I fell."

Erik sighed. "That's not a good thing. Would you want me to talk to your father about this?"

But the boy shook his head quickly. "No, what if Amin finds out?"

"But these things can't go on. It'll probably get worse until one day it goes completely wrong."

Reza bit his lip.

"So, what will it be?"

Silence.

"Will you... will you come with me?"

"Don't worry. But I'll have to leave for work in half an hour. So I'll come this afternoon, is that alright?"

"Okay."

Erik smiled at the boy and sat down again. "Now stop those tears and finish your breakfast."

Reza nodded shyly and continued eating.

"Erik, do _you _have any brothers or sisters?" he asked softly after a while. He missed Erik's astonished face because he didn't look up from his plate. It took the man a short moment to let the question dawn on him and to formulate an answer.

"N-no, not that I know of."

"How do you mean... know of?"

"It's complicated, Reza."

"But I-"

He was interrupted by Christine who said good morning as she entered the kitchen. Reza watched as she walked up to Erik and gave him a quick kiss on his lips before joining at the table. Erik folded the paper to a proper size again and placed it beside him on the table.

"Good morning, Christine. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, better than expected actually."

"That's good to hear." Erik smiled.

"But I can remember you have been out of bed."

She said, looking at him in an inspecting way.

"That was nothing, just a night of bad sleep. Besides, Reza was having a few problems with sleeping as well."

"Oh, Really?" Christine asked astonished, and looked over to see the boy staring at his plate in guilt. She waited for a reply but didn't get any. Erik noticed that as well. "We talked for a while and after that Reza fell asleep peacefully, right Reza?"

The boy only nodded, the tears still in his eyes.

'I'll explain' Erik mouthed to Christine when she was about to speak to the boy again. She nodded at her husband and an awkward silence fell around them.

"Christine, will you bring Reza home in a few hours?" Erik asked to break it.

"You are going to the Opera, aren't you?"

"Yes, Act three needs more rehearsing."

"Then it seems obvious that I'll bring Reza back home."

"Can you tell Nadir that I will come to his place this afternoon? I need to talk to him about something."

At that point Reza looked up from his plate and stared at the man.

"Oh, what is it you need to talk about then?"

"That's something between Reza and me, isn't it Reza?"

He looked at him and smiled kindly, Reza shyly smiling back and nodding softly.

…

"What are you doing, Reza?"

The little boy gasped as he suddenly felt a hand tip him against the right side of his head. He turned around to see it was Amin.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his hand over the painful place on his head and gave his older brother an angry look.

"I asked what you were doing. Answer me."

But Reza didn't speak. In fact he didn't want to show what he was doing, nor did he want his brother in the room.

"Don't look at me like that. Answer me."

"Go...go away."

He was about to stand up when his brother suddenly took the sheet he was coloring on and looked at it.

"Give it back!"

But Amin only laughed, and held up the drawing when Reza tried to grab it. "Give it back to me. Give it back!"

"No way!"

He reacted quickly though when Reza suddenly slapped him in his stomach. He took the boy in his neck and pushed him to the ground, sitting on top of him so he couldn't get away. "What did you just do there, little brother? Did you just slap me? Well, you know what happens when breaking the rules..."

He took the sheet again and tore it to little pieces in front of his brother's eyes. "You get punished."

Reza gasped when he saw what his brother was doing. He struggled to be freed and eventually managed by biting in his brother's leg. Amin let out a cry because of this action.

Reza got up and kicked his brother in wild anger, but his quick brother took the younger boy's leg and gave a hard tug at it, resulting in Reza losing his balance and he fell to the ground with a loud bang, followed by a cry from his throat. He rolled to his side and started crying by the sudden pain shot in his head.

"Exactly."

He let go of the little boy and watched him crawl up and run away. "Reza, you know what happens when you tell father."

Reza ran into the living room in blind rage and was startled when he saw his father sitting there... and Erik.

"Reza what's the matter?" Nadir asked worried and the little boy turned around to flee to the garden.

"Reza!"

Nadir walked after the boy quickly and was just able to catch him around the waist when they were in the dining room. "Reza, it's okay."

Nadir picked up his son and held him tightly. "Don't worry, Erik just told me what's going on."

Reza burst out in tears again. "Daddy, he hurt me."

"Who hurt you?"

"A-a-amin."

Nadir walked back to the living room again with Reza still in his arms. He put down the crying child and sat down again. He noticed Reza's hair was in the wound on his forehead and wiped it away carefully, examining the wound.

"Shall we do something about this first?" His father asked kindly, but the boy only looked at him through teary eyes. "I'm going to get something to disinfect, I'll be right back." Nadir said as he stood and they heard him rumbling in the kitchen.

"Reza," Erik whispered, trying to get his attention, "Reza, could you come here?"

Reza approached him slowly, his eyes not moving from the ground. "Was it your brother who did this?" though Erik knew the answer. The boy nodded frightened.

"Did he harm you on other places?"

Reza slowly turned his arm to reveal a scratch on his elbow. "My... back hurts." he added in a whisper.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Nadir at that moment returned and started on the wound on his son's forehead. "I... was painting, and then he entered... he...he wanted to see what I was doing, but... I didn't want to show. Then he took it from me and didn't want to give it back."

He hissed as Nadir carefully pressed the cotton with the disinfectant on his forehead.

"And what happened next?"

"I... slapped him and he pushed me to the ground and sat on my back so I couldn't get up anymore. Then he took the drawing and teared it apart."

There was a short silence.

"Erik, can you help Reza further? Then I'll see if I can get Amin down here."

Erik nodded and took over the work. They heard a soft rumbling and then heard Nadir's angry voice from the upper floor.

"Erik... what did you tell father?" Reza asked frightened, his voice very soft and hoarse.

"I told him all he needed to know."

"For how long have you been here already?"

"I think nearly half an hour."

When he was done he ordered Reza to sit down and the boy moved in the chair next to him.

A few minutes later they heard Nadir walk down the stairs again and he was shouting at his ten year old son in a language Erik did not understand. He pushed Amin into the living room and shook him. "Why Amin? Why do you molest your siblings in this way? Have they ever done something to you?"

"Father stop it! I don't know, okay. I don't know. They always start!"

"Liar!" Reza suddenly shouted and was already kicking his brother again. Amin reacted to that and their fight started again. Erik grasped the little boy and tore him apart from his brother before more harm could be done.

"Reza stop, you'll only worsen the situation." he whispered in the boy's ear and watched Reza looking at Amin furiously, knowing it wasn't wise to let go of him yet.

"Count to ten, Reza. Can you do that for me?"

Reza muttered the numbers softly and after three times Erik dared to let go of him. Nadir let go of Amin… "You are grounded for six months. No treats, no outings and certainly no desserts. And you'll go to your room as soon as dinner is over. You understand me? And I want you to apologize to Reza, and to Camelia and Kira when they are home again."

Amin remained quiet, his gaze was furious when Nadir grabbed him again and gave a push in the direction of Reza. "I said apologize!"

The words came out slowly and barely audible.

"And now get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again today."

They watched Amin stumble up the stairs again and then Nadir sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Daddy, are you angry?"

"Not with you." he said as he closed his eyes. Reza ran to his father and hugged him, causing Nadir to chuckle. Erik smiled as he watched them, wondering to himself if he were ready to face such dilemmas. He knew he didn't have very much of a choice, nor time to prepare himself.

"I think I'll be going now." he said to Nadir as he lifted himself from the comfortable chair. "Are you sure? Don't you want something to drink before you leave?"

"Oh no, I'm more than fine. Besides, Christine is waiting at home for me as well."

Nadir nodded and Erik followed him as he was guided to the hall. Erik was putting on his cloak when Reza suddenly embraced him. "Thank you, Erik, for the talking." Erik chuckled and patted the boy over his head "It's okay, Reza. I am glad I could help you."

He said his goodbye and left, but suddenly Reza called his name and ran after him. "Reza? Go back inside, it's too cold."

"Erik, did you ask about the singing lessons?"

"Oh, yes, I did. But your father said he wanted to make an arrangement with you. So you'll have to talk to him first."

Reza smiled brightly. "I will."

"If your father approves you'll let me know, won't you?"

"Of course!"

Erik smiled too. "Now get back inside or you'll catch a cold here."

…

Christine shifted her head so it could rest on his shoulder. "Erik I'm bored. The whole week sitting home and doing nothing is driving me crazy. Can we plleeaaassee do something fun?"

Erik looked at her, but she could not really read the emotions in his eyes. The last few days he had acted very strangely. He had been at home for three days now because they were finished with the production and the managers had to pick a new one. But apparently nobody was making any haste with it. He said he didn't mind being at home the whole day but she noticed he was getting really nervous from it.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me, then?"

She nodded gratefully, and he smiled by that excitement, yet she suspected that he was reluctant about it. She knew he was worried about her, and her extremely big belly wasn't helping to calm his worries. She stood up from the couch and noticed his pensive look. "Are you okay, Erik? You have been so quiet for the past few days."

"Yes dear, I assure you I am completely fine."

He said, kissing her softly on her lips before walking to the hall to get their coats.

…

"Erik, this is lovely!" Christine gasped when he finally removed his hands from her eyes and allowed her to look at the beautiful park, fully covered by a blanket of white snow. He smiled and she turned to kiss him. "I already thought you would enjoy it." He whispered between their kiss. Christine looked around, holding his hand tightly in hers. The last time she had been walking like this was during their short trip to the Chagny mansion. Raoul had bought an unoccupied mansion as a "Christmas gift" for his fiancée. Everybody had said that he'd gone mad… even Meg had told him that yet he did not change his mind. He had said that it would be better so he and Meg could keep an eye on Christine. Of course this remark had offended Erik, and Christine had needed to push him back in his chair and calm him down to prevent him hurting the viscount. Erik hadn't spoken to Raoul since then.

A shiver ran over Christine's body by a sudden gust of wind and Erik pulled her closer to his front for warmth, his gloved hands on her swollen belly gently and his chin resting on her shoulder as his eyes were looking at her stomach.

"Still a month to go..." he whispered more to himself than to Christine. She heard concern in his voice and placed a hand on his cheek, feeling his lips on her cheek lightly. How she wished he would enjoy these few months she was carrying the child, yet it seemed as if he was only getting stress from it. It had taken her a long time to find out why he was so anxious about it and when she, at last, found out she felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

It had been in the middle of the night. Christine was awoken by accident because she was struggling with sleep because of the baby. She heard how Erik got out of bed and how he dressed himself. Then she heard the front door open and shut. Christine sat up quickly, and hurried to the window as fast as she could, seeing his dark figure walking away. She wondered where he was going to... where he _could_ go to in the middle of the night. As she returned to the bed there was a sudden fear rising in her stomach. _He wouldn't be cheating on me, would he?_

Though Christine tried to sleep again she found herself still unable to and decided to drink something. But when she returned to bed he still hadn't returned and she had really started to feel concerned. In this state of mind she fell asleep.

The next morning she had felt incredibly relieved to feel his arms around her. She turned around to see Erik staring at her. His face had turned into a smile when his passionate eyes locked with hers. He planted a kiss on his lips but Christine had broken away from it, leaving him clearly confused. "Erik, where have you been to last night?"

He gave her a confused look and blinked his eyes.

"How do you know I was gone?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He sighed. "You know you can wake me if there is something wrong, right? Especially because you're in the middle of your pregnancy."

"I understand, Erik, but I want to know what you were doing... you aren't seeing someone else, are you?" she added softly, her eyes breaking from his. He looked concerned at her. "What? Of course not. Christine, how can you even think that?"

He pulled her to him when he saw the tears in her eyes, and folded his arms protectively around her.

"Then what were you doing?" she had asked between soft sobs clamping herself around his warm body.

"You know, Christine. I've had some problems sleeping, lately. I wake up from nightmares and then I'm not able to fall asleep again. When you saw me leaving yesterday it was because I was going for a walk. Hush now. I promise you that I would never want anyone beside you. That's one of the many reasons why I'm married to you."

She broke away to look at him and saw tears in his eyes as well. "Please, don't think I'm cheating. I only want you."

She had nodded, and had kissed his chin before she placed her head on his chest. "Why didn't you tell me about this." she asked softly, feeling his fingers brush through her curls. "I don't want to worry you, Christine. You're having enough troubles already with carrying the child."

They sat there quietly for some time. "Erik, what are the nightmares about?"

He sighed and looked down at her, moving a little so he was lying more comfortable. "About the child."

She nodded, but remained quiet, his arms safely around her. "Could you be a little bit clearer?"

"I could." was all he had answered in a cold way, and she had understood that she shouldn't ask any more and had hoped he would tell her later on.

"There is nothing you have to worry about, you know that, right?"

"That's your opinion."

"Erik..."

He broke away from her and moved away from her.

"Erik, come here please, I want to have a normal conversation with you."

"I have no need for talking."

"Erik, I know you are worried about how the child will look and-"

"Then you should know why I can't sleep." he cut her off sharply.

"Why is your face such a problem to you? You are so beautiful." Christine said, moving to him and wanting to wrap her hands around his neck but he moved away from the bed.

"Christine, don't you understand?! Have you no idea what my life has been because of this face?!" he spat at her, angrier than intended.

"Yes, Erik, I know, but-"

"So then you'll understand why I am worrying."

There had been a short silence as he studied himself in the mirror and she hung her head in guilt.

"Erik, we wouldn't treat our child as your parents have treated you if it were deformed, would we? We would love him, or her..."

He let out a long sigh, and broke his gaze from the deformed man in the mirror. "Christine, if it would be deformed it still would have to wear a mask when going outside."

She was silent as she thought of that.

"Still you don't need to worry so much. The baby will be fine dear, I feel it so. Now please come back in bed, it's freezing without you."

She had given him a soft smile in hope to melt his anger little bit and he had slowly returned it.

"Believe me Erik, the baby will be beautiful. My intuitions tell me so." She said as he crawled next to her under the sheets again, feeling her cold hands on his chest had made a shiver run over his spine. "My feet are even colder." she laughed softly, which made him move even closer to her. "Then we'll have to warm you up a little." he had whispered in her ear before kissing her passionately.

Christine was brought back to the present by feeling Erik's soft lips on hers. She responded a bit startled and he chuckled, "Welcome back, sweetheart."

She laughed lightly and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry, Erik. I was just lost in thought for a moment."

"It's okay, it happens to all of us."

She smiled and kissed him again, pulling his hands to indicate she wanted to continue walking.

"Erik, shall we make a little bet?" she asked after a few minutes of admiring the white, small park. "Depends, what are we waging about?"

"Well, I have the feeling that the baby will be born after the fifth of February..."

Erik laughed loud after hearing that and squeezed her hand. "Okay, and what will happen when you win?"

"Then…," Christine put a finger to her mouth as she was thinking about that, "you will have to do the dishes for a month."

He laughed again and stopped to kiss her. "Then the bet is on, and beware, because I am certain to win."

She laughed as well now, and bended as fast through her knees as she could to grab a hand full of snow and threw it against his chest.

He gasped by the sudden action but then laughed and mimicked her actions. Christine giggled and caught his arm to stop him from actually throwing the snow. She lost her balanced though and he caught her just in time, his hands on the sides of her waist and her hands folded around his neck in the moment of panic. "I'm so sorry," he whispered with a startled face and nearly dropped her when a sudden cold slipped in the back of his neck that was gliding down, Christine giggling hysterically and was already preparing for another blow. He nearly lay her down in the snow and moved his hand to the back of his neck into his shirt, desperately trying to get rid of the cold. After a while he let himself fall in the snow next to her, and she barely saw his face by his camouflaging white mask. "Are you giving up?" she asked with amusement in her voice and he nodded. "I don't want to risk hurting you." He answered, and she nodded, a bit disappointed by his answer. How she wished he would be a bit less careful sometimes. She looked at him, and placed her fingers on the visible bit of cheek on his right side, smiling happily at him. She wished she could lay with him forever like this, but all too soon he sat up again. "I think we should go back home, I'm starting to feel cold, how about you?"

She nodded; he was right, it was indeed getting cold in the snow. He helped her up and she linked her arm with his, happy to have him by her side. When they were home again she curled up close to the burning fireplace with him, soon snoozing in his arms peacefully as she was surrounded by warmth.


	31. Chapter 27

It was on the evening of the 8th of February. I had lost the bet and was just finishing the dishes. "Stupid bets." I muttered, realizing why I'd never gambled before.

I was drying the plates when I suddenly heard Christine cry out my name.

"Erik?! Erik, come here!"

I was startled by that scream and nearly dropped the plate that I held in my hand. The last few days the tension of waiting had risen to an almost unbearable level. I threw the plate back in the sink again and rushed out to the living room.

"Erik!" She was breathing in short gasps, bend forward, her hands supporting her stomach, the fear in her eyes. But my eyes widened when I saw the blood. "Christine?! Please tell me this is normal?" She shook her head and I rushed up to her to support her, and helped her into the bedroom and onto the bed. "What must I do then?" I asked helplessly, panic starting to take hold of my brain by seeing the blood. I took the old bed sheets out of the wardrobe and folded them underneath her legs.

"Get the doctor!" she said between gasps. "And you must find Madame Giry and Meg... and Raoul."

"Raoul?!"

She was about to answer but suddenly groaned in pain, her teeth clenched on each other as she tried to stifle the groan. She squeezed my hand so tightly it hurt. "Just do what I asked you to do!"

"Okay, don't worry dear. I'll be as fast as I can." I said, though I did not want to leave her alone.

"Is there something we can do to stop the bleeding? It's... it's really heavy."

"I don't know, Erik. Just get the doctor he'll know."

I nodded and squeezed her hand before I left her. I needed to get the people she had asked for as fast as I could. I did not care to put on my coat, and hurried out of the door, into the cold of February.

...

As I was nearly running through the streets I felt a thrill go up my spine. It was happening! After all these months the final day was here! At least, I thought. Was that amount of blood really normal? I shivered as I thought back of it and when I realized how cold it actually was, but I tried to ignore it. I needed to get the people Christine had asked for. There was a twinge of fear as I thought of her being all alone now. How scared she must be. I saw the building of the Chagny mansion starting to become bigger and bigger and decided to speed up a little more.

I was panting when I rang the doorbell. When the maid opened I asked her to get Meg quickly. I was glad they knew me so they didn't have to doubt me. When Meg appeared she gasped when she saw me on the threshold. "It's Christine…" I said out of breath, "She's… It's starting I think. She is bleeding...bleeding badly, she's alone, you _must_ go to her. I must get the doctor."

Meg nodded and called for her husband and her mother as I was already hurrying away. She then called me. "Erik, come back! It's way too cold to go outside like that." I ignored her and hurried further to the doctor. Christine and I had given Meg and Raoul the spare keys in case something happened so I didn't have to worry about that. As I made my way to the doctor I suddenly asked myself why I hadn't gone to the doctor first. I cursed aloud and ran a hand through my hair.

...

When I was at the doctor, he knew what was going on by the look on my face. He had seen us last week to check if everything was going all right. He had told us then it would be two or three weeks till the baby would come... apparently he was wrong, or there was something going wrong. A cold feeling crept into my bones as I thought of that, but at that moment I was so confused by everything happening at the same time it was not really entering my mind. The doctor called for one of his assistants and followed me. I felt glad it was not that late, so I wouldn't have to wake people from their sleep.

...

I opened the door of my own house again and I heard Christine gave out a cry. I wanted to enter the bedroom, to be there for her, but the doctor stopped me. "There are already enough people in there."

"But I am her husband!" I yelled at him.

"I understand, sir. But right now is not the moment to be beside her."

I looked confused at him. How could this not be the right moment to be there for her? I wanted to continue this discussion, but he was talking to Antoinette. I heard Christine sob and Meg's voice. Raoul called my name and came up to me. "Erik! My God, are you crazy to go out like that in this cold?"

I merely shrugged. I wanted to continue my argument with the doctor but he had already gone inside the bedroom.

Raoul placed a hand on my shoulder. "You can't go in there right now. Come with me to the living room, will you? We can drink something there."

I angrily slapped his hand off my shoulder, and walked into the living room myself, sitting down on the couch.

I could not stop fumbling with my hands. I felt nervous... more nervous than I had ever felt. In the silence we could hear cries from Christine, and I had to distract myself or else I would have burst through the door right away.

"Calm down a little, you're trembling all over your body." I heard Raoul say.

I tried to, but I could not stop.

He sat down in the chair opposite me, bent forward, his elbows leaning on his upper legs.

None of us dared to speak a word, we only listened.

...

After what seemed an eternity (and I'm almost sure that it was), I started to walk up and down the room nervously. The little noise it made was welcoming, but Raoul didn't seem to think the same of it. After I had paced the room for the tenth time, his irritation came up. Rubbing his temples he said: "Please, Erik, go sit down, or go do something sensible, this is not going to work either."

I did not say a word, but a plan had sneaked into my mind.

I walked to the door of the bedroom, I heard Raoul tell me that I shouldn't do it but I ignored him.

I knocked on the door. It was Meg who opened. The voices and noises now became as loud as they actually were, it startled me at first. Meg sighed, "what is it Erik?" I could see she was tired.

"I was wondering if I could..." my voice trailed off as my gaze sneaked over her head to the bed. My eyes widened as I noticed my Christine on the bed, Madame Giry sat beside her... on the place where I was supposed to sit. But I gasped when I saw all the blood. "Make it quick, please." Meg insisted, "We're kind of busy."

"...If I could do anything for you. You know, like get something to drink, or anything..."

She sighed again. "No, we're fine. If we need anything we'll ask." And with those words, she slammed the door shut in my face again.

Two hours had passed and still it wasn't over, but I just couldn't take it anymore. Raoul had informed about how things were going and I heard him discussing with Meg, and also heard my name. Ten minutes later I was walking outside with Raoul. He had more or less convinced me to take a walk and I noticed the cold was welcoming to my nerves.

"Are you alright?" Raoul asked me as we were walking through the snow.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically, and he didn't reply.

"I know you are, and have been worrying a lot about Christine these past few months but I'm sure she'll be alright."

"How do you know? Have you seen how she was before I called you and Meg? I don't think that was normal."

I sighed and watched the white clouds coming from my mouth by every exhale.

"She might die this night." I added, more to myself than to him and felt tears stung in my eyes.

"Erik..." Raoul stopped walking and turned to me, placing his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way, "You must stop thinking like that. I'm sure the doctor will know what is going on if something is wrong and how to solve it. Christine will give birth to a beautiful baby in these one or two hours and you will be a wonderful father."

He squeezed my shoulder. "I am sure about it."

I tried to smile but it didn't really work, so I nodded instead. I doubted his words too much.

"Thank you, Raoul," I said to please him, "that is very kind of you."

He let go of me and blew on his fingers. "Shall we go back? We may miss something."

I agreed and we made our way back home, though I tried to extend the walk for as long as possible.

...

It was another two hours after that walk when I finally heard the cry of a baby. I looked over at Raoul in shock. He looked back at me with the same expression, and then, out of nowhere, he came up to me, and embraced me, giving me a slap on my back gently. "Congratulations," he said and broke away, smiling at me, squeezing me in my upper arm "you're a father now."

I did not move, I could not move, I was frozen to the ground. Everything was suddenly going too fast and I felt dizzy.

"Can I finally go to Christine now?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I guess it's better if you wait. They will call you when they're ready."

I nodded, and he made me sit down again. Though I wanted to see the baby, I also did not want to. I had had numerous nightmares of the upcoming child. I did not want to know if it looked like me.

Nearly an hour later still nobody had left the bedroom, and I started to worry, for as far I wasn't doing that already.

_Why does it take this long? Was something wrong?_

I looked over at Raoul, who only shrugged, as if reading my mind. I knew it was not that hard to do at this moment. When I couldn't take it anymore and was about to stand up, I heard the bedroom door open. It was Meg. The smile on her face couldn't get any bigger. She nearly ran up to me in an excited matter, and hugged me, something no other woman besides Christine had ever done.

"She is so cute!" she exclaimed as she let go of me, and I could feel my heart skip a bit.

_It's a girl!_

My mind repeated the words, _It's a girl._

Meg dragged me excitedly to the room. When I entered, I could see they were all almost finished with cleaning up the mess it had left. I suddenly felt glad I hadn't been there. My eyes fell on Christine immediately; in her hands she held a small bundle. I could see she was exhausted and remarkably pale. I inhaled deeply, and walked up to her. She gave me a warm smile when she noticed me. "Hello, love. How are you feeling?" I asked her softly, as I planted a kiss on her forehead. I sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"Erik, do you want to see our child?" she asked me.

There ran a shiver over my spine when she said _our child._

Before I could answer she showed the bundle to me. I gasped when I looked at the baby's face.


	32. Chapter 28

_I gasped when I looked at the baby's face... _

It was flawless, absolutely flawless. I let out a sigh of relief as I looked at her. She was incredibly small.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Christine asked softly, her eyes scanning me curiously and I nodded slowly.

"Would you like to hold her?"

My eyes moved to Christine and I shook my head. "No, I would only hurt her. Look at how small she is."

Christine smiled. "Of course not, Erik. Here, come sit beside me, I'll show you how to hold her."

She gestured to sit down on the edge of the bed, and I did. She then showed me how to hold the bundle in her arms, and slowly handed it to me. I felt myself trembling as I took the warm baby girl from her, a little clumsy at first, until she was in my arms. My child... our daughter... she was in my arms! She felt warmer and heavier than expected, and never had I felt such happiness, such peacefulness.

"She has your ears, did you notice that?" I heard Christine say and felt her head on my shoulder, her arms locking around my waist loosely. I smiled, not breaking my gaze from the little thing in my arms and suddenly I felt tears rolling down my face.

"Oh, Erik..." Christine whispered and I felt her wrap her arms tighter around me and she stroke my chin lightly. I sobbed as I held my child, feeling the little girl move a little in my arms.

"Ssh, Erik, it's okay." Christine whispered to me, and smiled gently.

"She is just so beautiful." I cracked.

"I know. Hush now. I told you she would be beautiful."

I nodded, and she wiped my tears away and kissed me lightly on my cheek.

I took a deep breath and felt Christine placed her head on my shoulder again. She looked down at the baby with me and I turned my head a little to give her a light kiss. I sat there for some minutes. Not noticing anything around me except my Angel and our child.

"How are you going to call her?" Meg suddenly asked. I looked up, suddenly reminded of reality and turned my face to Christine. We had had a discussion about this for some time. But as I looked into my Angel's eyes, we both just knew what the perfect name would be.

"Rose." I whispered, and Christine nodded.

"That's a lovely name." It was Raoul. His form leaned against the doorway loosely and his arms were folded over his chest and I assumed he had been standing there for quite some time. When we looked at him he walked up to us.

"Congratulations on your newborn child." He said as he looked down at Rose, a little smile formed on his lips. "She is very cute."

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked out of nowhere.

"It would be an honour."

I handed the small bundle to him, and he took it carefully from me. "She's really small." He stated with a smile and sat down in the chair. After a moment we all saw and how Rose slowly opened her eyes. Raoul looked at me again, "Here, you take her back. I don't want to spoil this moment." He gave her back to me and I looked at her face.

"Hello there, Rose. How are you?" I smiled kindly at her, and chuckled when she gave out a giggle. I kissed her forehead and felt her little hands trying to grasp my face.

"Sir, would you mind to follow me; there is something very important I need to discuss with you."

It was the doctor. I handed Rose to Christine, and walked after him.

"First of all: congratulations on your daughter." I smiled a little, but the look on his face made me feel concerned. "Now there is some bad news," he began.

I swallowed. "You see, during the delivery something went wrong, you may have noticed that already with the bleeding. Now… we do know what the cause was for that but there has also occurred another problem. Unfortunately, we do not know what exactly, but my assistant and I are almost certain that your wife won't be able to have any more children."

I gasped, not knowing how to react; should I feel happy... or not?

I probably looked shocked, for the doctor only said: "I'm very sorry."

I nodded, and looked over my shoulder to Christine, who was happily chatting with Meg and Raoul as she held Rose close to her chest. "Does she know it already?" I asked the doctor, without turning my head.

"No, sir, I did not know..." He did not finish his sentence. I looked at him "You did not know what?"

"I did not know if she would be able to take such news right after childbirth. You see, she's very exhausted; she has lost a lot of blood, but she tries to look excited."

I nodded again.

"Well then, sir. I'll leave you alone. Make sure that she gets rest; this whole experience has been exhausting for her. I'll be back in a week to check how mother and child are doing, and I'll explain to her what has happened. If you think there is something wrong then please call me immediately."

He called for his assistant and opened the front door. "Till next week" was all he said and left together with his assistant. I walked back to Christine. As I looked at her I was sure I'd never seen her happier than now, and a painful ache came to my heart as the doctor's words echoed in my head.

...

It was evening. Everybody had left except Madame Giry. Christine and I had been alone with Rose in bed for a while, enjoying the simple peace it gave and talking about certain things with my Angel. Eventually, Christine had fallen asleep with the baby on her chest, and was now resting. I had brought Rose to bed and then had nearly collapsed on the couch. I felt tired from all the new emotions. I was glad Antoinette was here, she helped me around a little. I was so confused after I had held Rose; I wasn't even able to pour in a cup of tea.

Rose's cradle was standing in what used to be my bedroom. It was her room now, but I still had to get used to it. I remember the timeless hours I had been locked up there.

I was sitting in the living room with Antoinette. None of us spoke; we were just sipping from our cups of tea. The silence was killing, giving a strange sound in my ears somehow. I looked in the flames of the few candles lighting the room. The colours and movements tiring me and stinging in my eyes, but I wasn't able to break my gaze. "Erik, you should go to bed."

I turned my head to Antoinette's direction. "Pardon me?"

"I said you should go to bed. I know you are tired and I want you to save your energy. You'll need it for the next few weeks. "

I did not yet know what she meant with those words. But because she was the only one with experience on raising children I just did what she said.

"You'll be fine for tonight?" I asked her.

"Yes, Erik. You don't need to worry about me."

I smiled, "Thank you, Antoinette," and made my way to the bed room.

I closed the door softly behind me and found my way to the bed in the dark. I was trying to button my nightshirt, without any success, and listened to Christine's soft exhales as she was asleep, or at least, I thought she was. I suddenly heard her voice call out my name.

"Are you still awake?" I asked her surprised, and lit the gas lamp to see something in the dark.

"Yes, I am. Are you alright with those buttons? You have been busy for five minutes already." She laughed lightly. "Come, I'll do it for you."

She beckoned me closer and I lay beside her and she turned a little to have better access. I watched her skilled fingers as she managed to put the little rounded shapes through the holes. She took off my mask and placed a kiss on my deformed side.

"Can you believe it Erik, you're a father."

"I know." I answered dumbfounded.

She laughed and tried to curl up as close as possible to me, but I could see she was in pain. I wrapped my arms around her and sighed.

We did not talk anymore, neither of us knew what to say, but the peaceful atmosphere said enough.

I closed my eyes, but could not sleep. I did not know why. When I looked down at Christine, my eyes met hers, and suddenly she smiled. It was a different smile than all the others she had ever given me. I smiled back, and kissed her softly. "You must take rest, Christine." I whispered to her softly, stroking a curl from her face. "I know, but I can't sleep." She answered back. "Don't worry."

I started to hum softly, and noticed her eyelids closing as I continued. Unfortunately, I felt my eyelids growing heavier as well. And I did not take any notice of Madame Giry standing on the threshold anymore...**  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 29

The next morning Erik was woken by a voice he did not want to hear. He blinked with his eyelids and saw Madame Giry standing beside the bed.

"You need to get up; I need to help Christine with changing."

He covered his face with his hand and sat up. When he looked at Christine he saw she was still sleeping quietly.

"Can't you do that later, she needs rest."

"Then it might be too late."

"Too late for what?"

"I hope you know she is still bleeding."

"What?!"

He nearly jumped from the bed. "Why does nobody tell me these things?!"

Antoinette rolled her eyes and pointed to his hand.

"Did you just glue your hand to your face? You know I have seen that side of your face many times before."

He slowly dropped his hand and his eyes moved to Christine to avoid Antoinette's burning gaze on his deformity.

"Can you wake Christine? Then I'll get the things I need."

He nodded and watched Antoinette leave the room before he collapsed on the bed again. He softly called out Christine's name and smiled when she frowned in her sleep. He had always enjoyed seeing that. Erik called her name again and kissed her cheek and heard her groan of displeasure. "Wake up, Christine. I am awake also."

He noticed her lips curled up and her hands sought for his arm. "That's very good." she whispered sleepily and continued snoozing.

"I am serious." He added and buried his head in her neck, kissing the soft skin gently.

"Go away Erik." she murmured, and tried to push him away.

"Madame Giry will be here to help you in a few minutes."

Christine groaned again but a few seconds later she blinked her eyelids and smiled at him when she saw him. "Finally!" he exclaimed before kissing her on her lips. She tried to sit up but a painful expression struck her face.

"Did last night really happen?"

"Yes dear, it really happened." He stole a kiss from her just before Madame Giry returned and got off the bed. "I'll be getting dressed."

He said and sought for his clothes and left the two ladies alone.

When I was dressed I walked over to Rose's bedroom and carefully opened the door. When I stepped inside I inhaled deeply and suppressed the awful childhood memories. I walked to the window adjacent to the door and opened the curtains to have some light in the room. Christine and I hadn't changed much to this room. We had only repainted the walls white so the room would seem brighter. Oh and the curtains had been replaced by a beautiful dark blue fabric with beautiful patterns sewn on it. Also we hadn't bothered to remove the bed; Rose would need it in few years anyway. It had been placed in the right corner of the room, where it wouldn't be in the way. Above the bed there were shelves that used to be crammed full with things I would create, but they were empty when Christine and I had first stepped into the room. The whole room had been empty except the bed and I wondered where my belongings could have gone. From Nadir we had gotten a beautiful oak cupboard that was placed next to the small desk on the other side of the bed. He had said it was only in the way in his attic. I chuckled as I remembered the tough struggle we had with that cupboard to get it all the way from his attic to my home. Now it was filled with baby clothing for Rose and blankets.

I walked over to the cradle to see the small baby sleeping. I ran my finger over her cheek and her eyes opened.

"Good morning Rose, you are early."

She lay still, listening to my voice I assumed.

"You can pick her up, she'll like that." I nearly jumped at hearing Antoinette's voice and turned around to see her on the threshold.

"But how?" I asked, "I would only hurt her."

"It's important to always support her head; it's too heavy for her to keep it up by herself."

"Like this?" I asked, as I carefully tried to take Rose in my arms. "Yes, like that, yes."

I was still surprised by the weight of such a small thing. I felt her limbs struggling a little, but as soon as she felt comfortable in my arms she stopped. I sat down with her and studied her features.

There was no trace of even a small deformity, her whole face was the same pink color and it made me smile when I looked at it. Her bright baby blue eyes glanced up at me in wonder and I stared back, wondering if there was going something on in her mind. After a few minutes though she started to cry and I tried to shush her, in vain.

"Antoinette?" I asked fearfully and she entered the room again.

"I think she's hungry."

I nodded and walked back to Christine. She gently took Rose from me and prepared to feed her. I watched quietly. Christine looked very tired and I decided to make her breakfast. When I returned Rose was sleeping on Christine's chest again. "Christine I've made breakfast for you."

She smiled tiredly and tried to sit up, but I think it hurt too much. "You are too kind, Erik."

"I know."

She laughed softly and gestured me to lie beside her. I took Rose from Christine while she ate and placed her on my stomach.

"You are still tired, aren't you?" I asked as I watched her eat but she shook her head and waited till she had swallowed her food before talking "No, it's also that the stitches hurt very much."

"Stitches?"

Christine nodded.

"You mean down _there_?"

She nodded again and took another bite.

"Are you serious?"

Christine laughed at seeing the disbelief in my eyes.

"Yes, I am. Don't worry, dear, It'll heal."

"But... how..."

"Erik let it rest. In a week or so they will be gone."

I nodded and tickled Rose under her chin.

"Did you manage to get some sleep last night?" I asked to avoid a silence.

"Yes, I think I doze off soon after you joined me."

I grinned and kissed her lips, feeling Rose move her limbs and accidentaly clutching my shirt when I had to lean up just a little.

"Have you eaten enough or should I make more?" I asked when she was finished but she shook her head. "No, thank you Erik. I have had enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Erik. I am sure."

We lay together then for almost an hour, both admiring the baby that was sleeping on my belly. If she woke up she would soon be sleeping again but that didn't matter.

...

The rest of the day passed by gently. Christine had been resting almost the whole afternoon and I had played with Rose and continued administrational business and work. The last few days had been such a mess that it left me to no time to sort out the many papers and letters. There had been some fuss about the Opera we were going to perform. Apparently the story was so shocking that it would not be wise to do it, and if I could look at the script and give my opinion. With the envelope, there had been added a large package and I groaned. That would be at least one day of reading.

I sighed and took a sheet of paper and my fountain pen. In neat letters I wrote down that it indeed would not be wise to perform this one and that it would be wiser to search for another unknown Opera. Little did they know I had not even taken a look at the first page of the script. I formally wrote my name under it and put it in an envelope that I sealed with a stamp. I walked downstairs from my office and put on my coat and cloak. I told Antoinette where I was going and then opened the front door to go to the only mailbox that was in town.

...

When I was outside it was incredibly cold and I hurried to the mailbox. When I was about to make my way back I heard a familiar high pitched voice: "Erik!"

It came from behind a tree and I was greeted by a snowball against my chest that seemed to come from out of nowhere. The action caught me off guard.

I heard a loud giggle and then Camelia, Reza's two year older sister, ran from behind the tree.

"I got you!" the seven-year old laughed and disappeared again. Even before I could compose myself I was hit by another snowball, this time from behind. I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Reza's black hair disappearing behind the thick tree. I wanted to walk up to him when I heard a male voice calling out for Reza and Camelia. It was Dario's, the eldest of Nadir's children. Also the one who was always quiet at home. He was about fifty feet away from where I was standing. When he noticed me I gestured him to stand still and made a movement with my eyes to tell him there was somebody behind that tree. He grinned and nodded as he started sneaking around that tree while I served as bait. And it worked. While I was being attacked by more snowballs Camelia didn't notice Dario behind her and he caught around her waist. The little girl let out a cry and then laughed when she found out it was Dario.

"Now I got _you_." He said and she laughed harder and hugged him. "Come we need to get home now."

"Reza are you coming as well?" Dario said in a loud voice, but Reza didn't appear.

"Wait I want to say hello to Erik." The girl in his arms said.

He rolled his eyes and lifted her up as he stood, walking up to me.

"Hey Erik." She said shyly and laughed as she watched me wiping the snow off my chest.

"Hello Camelia. How are you doing?"

"Very good. How are you?"

"I'm fine as well. I have some great news to tell."

As I was about to tell her about Rose I suddenly heard Reza running through the snow.

"Is the baby born?!" He nearly shouted and slipped in the soft snow just before my feet by his excitement.

I laughed and lifted him up to his feet again. "Yes Reza. The baby was born yesterday. You remember that well."

Reza smiled and it was then I noticed he was missing one of his front teeth, leaving a gaping hole in his row of straight teeth. He quickly wiped the annoying lock of black hair from his face and his eyes shone with curiosity.

"And?"

"It's a girl. We named her Rose."

They congratulated me politely. "Is Christine not fat now?"

His brother was immediately scolding at him for such an improper question but I couldn't help but laugh because of this remark.  
>"She has never been fat, Reza. The baby just made her belly bigger."<p>

"When can we visit?"

"I don't know Reza. Christine first needs a lot of rest."

"Oh," Reza said with a disappointed look on his face that nearly made me regret my words.

"When you can visit I'll let you know, okay?"

His sad mood seemed to disappear with a gust of wind and he nodded excitedly.

"Very well." I said with a chuckle and patted him over his head.

"But now we really have to go, Reza. It's getting dark already." His brother urged and took him by his hand, in his other hand still holding Camelia. I had to admit his strength surprised me. "So say goodbye to Erik. I'm sure you'll see him another time."

"Bye Erik." The small children said in unison and waved at me as Dario walked off with them. I waved back with a smile and then made my way home too.


	34. Chapter 30

But after four days Antoinette already noticed something was wrong with Rose, something that concerned her very much. She didn't want to tell the parents yet because she wasn't sure if there really was a problem, and didn't want to talk fear in their hearts, but she would discuss it with the doctor when he came to check on the baby and her mother.

**I think some people will want to kill me after the next chapter :\  
>Sorry for <em>this<em> short chapter, I just wanted to make some sort of preview for the next.**


	35. Chapter 31

When Christine that morning woke up she wasn't surprised to see that Erik was out of bed already. She knew he was completely in love with his child, more than she had expected. She had finally started to feel a little better and was able to walk in the house again. When she walked into the living room she found Erik fast asleep on the couch, Rose sleeping on his chest quietly as his hands were wrapped around her protectively.

She smiled at the sight and decided to take Rose to her bed and to send him to his own bed as well. To her surprise his eyes opened even before she had done any of the things she had planned and she nearly jumped with fright. "Did I startle you? " he asked with a mischievous voice as he watched her. "You thought I was asleep, didn't you?" His eyebrow arched up and a wide grin appeared on his face. She rolled her eyes as response and took the baby from his chest.

"Come back to bed."

He nodded sleepily and followed her, crawling under the sheets as she put Rose back to bed. When she lay down next to him she noticed he was trembling from cold and moved closer. It was a lot colder than in the living room.

"What time was it when Rose woke you?" She asked as she waited for warmth to claim her.

"About an hour ago I think. I took her with me because I didn't want her to wake you."

"Thank you, Erik. I appreciate that." She said and gave him a soft kiss before she closed her eyes.

But in reality she didn't get much sleep. She heard Erik groan long and deep when Rose started crying again and she pushed back his sheets when he had pulled them away. "I'll go to her, I think she's hungry."

He nodded sleepily and Christine walked away to come back with Rose and sat down and prepared to feed her. Erik looked wearily at her with a smile on his face.

"You can go back to sleep, dear. I'll make sure she'll be quiet."

"Thank you." He muttered and closed his eyes again. She gave him a soft kiss in his hair before getting out of bed with Rose. He heard her talking in a high voice as she walked with Rose in the hallway to the living room.

...

"Good afternoon." the doctor said excitedly and I rubbed my eyes as I let him in, my hand quickly touching the right side of my face to make sure I hadn't forgotten to put on my mask. I was forgetting it quite often in the past weeks.

"How has this first week been?"

"Tough." I admitted.

"The traditional answer." He said with a grin on his face,

"How is your wife doing?" His voice was serious again.

"She is very tired."

"And the pain?"

"I don't know, but I think it's going a little better. She is able to walk around for short whiles."

He gave a nod and I led him to the living room where Christine was sitting on the couch with Rose, close to the fireplace. The doctor greeted her kindly.

"I see Rose has grown a lot."

"Yes, she has indeed."

"So, how has the first week been to you?" He said as he took a sit in one of the chairs.

"It's harder than expected."

"And how is the pain?"

"It's getting better. I just feel tired very soon."

I sat down beside her. Antoinette interrupted the doctor saying she wanted to speak to him in private. At the same time Rose started to cry and my attention moved to the girl. Christine rubbed her gently over her stomach and a moment later she was quiet again. In the hallway I heard Antoinette's voice and I wondered what could be so important.

But when the doctor entered again there was a look of worry on his face and he asked us if he could take a look at Rose. Christine handed the baby girl to him and he took her on his lap gently. After minutes of silence, and the doctor examining Rose he suddenly asked: "Has she been sleeping?"

"Yes, she woke up just a few minutes ago."

"Mmh, that's not very good."

Christine and I looked surprised.

"Why not? What's the matter with her?"

"The kind Madame told me that Rose might have problems with her sight. And unfortunately she is right, the girl is visually impaired, and I fear even blind."

A gasp escaped my lips.

"What?!" I cried out of a sudden and jumped up from the couch. Rose started to cry by that action and Antoinette quickly took her and carried her off to the kitchen. I felt Christine's warm hand on mine as she pulled me on the couch again gently.

"Can you tell us what is wrong with her eyes?" I asked.

"I…I can't tell yet, Sir. She is just a week old. I'll have to examine her again when she is older."

I nodded. "And you are absolutely sure she is incapable of seeing?"

"I did not say that, Sir. I am sure she has problems with her sight, so we can conclude that, but entirely without sight I am not sure. You see, a lot of "blind" people are actually capable of seeing light and dark. But by the fact she is not reacting to anything I fear the worst."

By those words I felt my heart break. I breathed in deeply and looked at Christine, by the expression I read from her face she didn't know how to take the news, and neither did I. So I just tried to take in everything as best as possible and hoped Christine would do the same.

"I am very sorry for you, but…" he sighed and looked away for a second before looking at Christine again, "There is more I need to talk about with you, Madame, it is very important."

I asked if I should leave them in private for a moment and he nodded. I stood and walked into the kitchen. I closed the door beside me and sighed as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Why was all this happening to us? I walked to the kitchen table slowly and joined Antoinette.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked after I had taken a sip from the tea she had given me.

"I think you should care for Rose the same way you did last week; you are doing very well."

"But how? I mean she may be blind."

"Erik, look at me." The stern sound of her voice made me unable to not do so.

"Did you hear what you just said?"

I was quiet, repeating my last words in my mind.

"Did you really say that you can't take care of her because she has a disability?"

I remained silent, my head hanging in guilt as I thought of her words.

"Exactly, you should think about that."

I nodded again and apologized. Then suddenly Christine entered the kitchen, her face wet from tears. "Erik, why didn't you tell me?!"

I stood and embraced her. I was taken aback a bit; I hadn't expected her reaction to be like this to the news. "Christine calm down."

"No Erik, tell me. Why didn't you tell me?!" She whispered between sobs.

"Christine… don't think I wanted to hide it from you. It was just… you were so exhausted and weak the first days I didn't want to put you into more distress."

She clamped herself tightly to me, crying with loud sobs as I tried to ease her, but with no luck.

I put her down on one of the chairs after a while and gave her my handkerchief. "Hush now, dear. Try to hold yourself together for another moment. Has the doctor explained already? "

"No, but I don't want to hear any more."

I studied her, noticing the tired look on her face, from crying probably. "I know, but it may be important. Come, just another few moments."

I took her hand and guided her to the living room where the doctor was still sitting. He nodded when our eyes met.

We sat back down and we talked for a long time.

Though he had some very important notes involving visually impaired children he couldn't prepare us for what would come, unfortunately. Simply because there hadn't been paid much attention to it yet. He explained what the causes could be from her disability, and how worse it could be. He said that doctors had only examined the causes of the problem but had never gathered information about the best way to handle certain situations, but he promised us that he would always try to help if there were complications, he had colleagues who were more experienced on this field.

He also told us that he had heard of a certain research to visually impaired children in Creteil. He didn't know all the details about it but he knew they would examine Rose once or twice every month and her results would be written down. These would be compared to other children's results to see on what subjects Rose was struggling. It sounded very interesting and the doctor told us he could gather more information if we were interested.

I have to admit that I was secretly excited to hear about Rose. It would be interesting to see how she would develop. Of course it also hurt to hear she had a disability but I think I should just follow Antoinette's advice. When the doctor left he told us to examine Rose thoroughly this month, and see if she reacted to bright light or if her eyes would follow us, or lights, or anything that moved actually. I thanked him gratefully and he wished me good luck. When I closed the door it was then when I realized what was happening, and what the future would bring.

**I hope I am not getting killed for what is going to happen later on. Oh, and there may come some M rated stuf later but I'm still not sure about it though... :\**


	36. Chapter 32

**Note: This chapter has M content in it, so beware. **

"Good afternoon, Reza. Is that for me?" Erik said when he had opened the door and saw the little boy holding a large plush bear in his hands. Reza giggled and shook his head.

"No, it's for... what was her name?"

"Rose."

"Oh, yes, it's for Rose."

"Well come in then it's very cold outside today. Did you come here all alone?"

"No, my father and I was on our way but he has forgotten something so I walked the last bit myself. He will be here soon I think."

"Ah, I see."

Erik closed the door behind the little boy and helped him when he wasn't able to open his coat by himself.

"Would you like to drink something?" Erik asked as he hung the coat on one of the pegs.

"Can I first see Rose? I am very curious."

Erik laughed. "Sure. Come, follow me. But she is sleeping so be a little quiet."

"Okay."

He opened Rose's bedroom door and Reza tiptoed inside. Erik smiled and followed him. Reza gasped when he saw the small baby in the cradle. "She is so cute!"

"She is, huh?" Erik said with a smile as he looked down to his daughter.

"Can I give her the present?"

"To a sleeping baby?"

Reza's face froze as he looked at the man and Erik laughed softly and carefully lifted Rose in his arms.

"Shall we sit in the living room?"

"If you want to."

"Hey, I'm asking _you_." Erik said with an amused voice.

"I... uh...I," Reza stammered, which resulted in Erik laughing.

"It's okay. Come. The living room has a nicer couch. You can hold her there if you want to."

He smiled at the boy to inform it was alright and Reza followed him to the living room. He sat down next to Erik and looked with big eyes to the baby girl in Erik's arms. "I don't think I can hold her." Reza said softly.

"Of course you can. At first I thought I couldn't hold her either, yet now she is here."

"Are you sure?"

Erik nodded. "You've held your sister too, right? And you brother? So why wouldn't you be able to hold Rose?"

"Because mother and father have a lot of children and you only one so if something happens to her it will be more bad." Reza said as Erik handed Rose. The masked man laughed when hearing that remark. "It's horrible to lose a child no matter how many you have, Reza."

"How can she be so small?" Reza asked astonished as he looked down.

"I don't know. She was even smaller when she was born."

"Where is Christine?" Reza suddenly asked looking up at Erik again.

"She's resting." he answered calmly.

"Why?"

"This morning Raoul and Meg had also visited, so she is very tired now."

Reza sighed with a sad face, "Okay, but can I see her today? Father said I should congratulate her also."

Erik chuckled again. "I'm sure you can."

When Rose opened her eyes Reza smiled at the baby, but gasped when he saw her eyes. "Erik..." he said as his gaze kept fixated on the girl's eyes, "Is it true what father said?"

"What did he say then?"

"That she is blind."

"Ah, about that. Unfortunately he is, Reza."

"Are you sad about it?"

"Yes, Reza, I am."

"I'm sorry, Reza said in a soft voice when he watched the man's sad expression.

"It's alright. I can't be sad about it all the time, can I?"

"No, but still... I had hoped she would be healthy."

Erik smiled when he heard that.

"She is healthy, Reza. I am happy she is; only her eyes don't work."

Rose suddenly started to cry and he saw Reza's expression twist.

"Do you want Rose back?" Reza asked quickly.

"Sing to her. She'll turn quiet again."

Reza stared blankly at the man next to him.

"Come on, we haven't been working on your voice for nothing, have we?"

Reza shook his head with a soft 'no' and then opened his mouth.

_Hush now, my baby__  
><em>_Be still love, don't cry__  
><em>_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream__  
><em>_Sleep and remember m__y lullaby  
><em>_And I'll be with you when you dream  
><em>

_Drift on a river  
><em>_That flows through my arms  
><em>_Drift as I'm singing to you  
><em>_I see you smiling  
><em>_So peaceful and calm  
><em>_And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
><em>_Here in my arms  
><em>_Safe from all harm  
><em>_Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby__  
><em>_Be still, love, don't cry__  
><em>_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream__  
><em>_Sleep and remember this river lullaby__  
><em>_And I'll be with you when you dream__  
><em>

It was a matter of not even one song and Rose was quiet again.

"See? I told you it would work."

Reza had a triumphing smile on his face and played with the girl's fingers, feeling her hands held him tightly. "She's cuter than Rohan, or Kira." He said with a smile.

"She is?"

"Yes, Rohan does nothing except crying all day and night, and he always wakes Kira with his crying, and then she joins. It makes me crazy."

"Mmmh, how old were they again?"

"Kira is two and Rohan turns one in a few weeks."

"Ah, I see. Then help remember his birthday, or else I might forget."

It was just then that the doorbell rang again.

"I'll be right back." Erik told Reza and went to the door to open it to see the man he was expecting.

"Good afternoon Erik. Would you mind if I came in, it's freezing out here."

"Of course, come in. I just put up some tea; it should be ready in a few minutes."

Nadir stepped inside and Erik closed the door for him, the sound of the lock clicking back in place was reassuring to him somehow.

"Ah, great! Isn't Christine bothered by the cold?"

"Not when I keep her warm." Erik answered with a grin and Nadir laughed. "Fair enough. How is Rose?"

"She's doing well. I think she is very happy."

"That's very good to hear. Have you already thought about what the doctor had said about that research?"

"Yes, we really consider it, well, I do, but Christine ..." I sighed, "She's still not over her depression. I cannot discuss this with her when she sounds so disinterested."

"Still not?" In his voice Erik heard real concern "Mmh, maybe you should let her talk with someone who has experience on this subject. Maybe parents who have raised a blind infant."

The masked man nodded, maybe it _would_ help.

He hurried to the kitchen when the kettle started whistling and took it off. In the living room he heard Nadir talking to his son and when Erik entered again he saw Rose was already holding the large teddy bear tightly at a paw. "She loves it, Erik!" Reza exclaimed excitedly and Erik could only awe at the sight. "Well, I am glad she does." He said and sat down in a chair and watched the spectacle from a distance. "She has grown a lot since the last time I saw her." Nadir said, and Reza threw him an odd look. "Have you seen Rose before, father?"

"Oh yes. I came by once, on an evening when you were already in bed."

"But I don't understand. How can she have been even smaller than she already is?"

"You have been this size once, too, Reza."

"No way!" the boy answered firmly. "That is impossible!"

"Or is it?" Erik asked and watched the boy's puzzled face with a grin on his own.

"So, has she been keeping you and Christine up a lot during the nights?"

"Actually, no. She is very quiet. Especially since we put her in our bedroom for the nights."

"Oh, really? Then you can praise yourself lucky. Dear God, our children sometimes drove us crazy." I laughed. "Yes, Antoinette told us the exact same about her children." From the corner of his eye Erik suddenly saw Christine enter the hall. He excused himself and rushed up to her. Seeing her face pale made his concern about her grow. "Christine, are you alright?" he asked as he moved close to her and kissed her fingers. "Yes, Erik. I feel fine."

"Are you sure? You look so pale."

"I... I had a bad dream."

"Mmhh, well, Reza and Nadir are here. Will you join us? I think a bit of joyful company will do you good."

He looked into her beautiful eyes to see doubt and hesitation but then, at last, she nodded.

He smiled happily, "Thank you, dear." He said as he kissed her deeply, and she giggled as she pushed him away. "Wait! Let me first put on something decent."

He kissed her fingers again. "Of course, sweetheart. I'll see you in a moment?"

"Yes, you will."

His smile was broad as he returned to his company. "I have some news for you, Reza." He spoke to the young boy, "Christine will join us in a few minutes."

Reza had given the baby girl to his father and was now bouncing on the couch. "Really?! That's great!"

Erik chuckled. He saw Nadir gave him an interesting look and soon Christine arrived, a bit taken aback by Reza's enthusiasm. "Christine congratulations! I have been wanting to tell you sooner but Erik didn't let me. And the baby is very beautiful too and I gave her a plush toy and she really likes it. "

He gave a wide smile at the end of the sentence. Christine laughed nervously and Reza's smile disappeared. 'This is not Christine' he thought and sat back down quietly, observing her. Also there was something sad in her eyes and the young boy sensed the smile she gave wasn't real. It made him uncomfortable somehow and he shifted a little. He wanted to tell Erik what he had just seen, but when he looked at the tall man he eyed her with concern as well. Reza let go of his breath he had been holding in relief, he wasn't the only one who had seen it, was he? He glanced over at Rose, whose bright blue eyes somehow attracted his attention instantly. Then he glanced back at Christine, who was being given a cup of tea by Erik. He wondered if Christine would give him biscuits like she always did, but by the sad expression in her eyes he doubted it and he buried his head in his father's arm.

"What's the matter, Reza?" Nadir asked surprised. When Reza looked up he saw his father look at him with surprise. "Nothing." The boy said quickly and straightened up on his spot.

"Oh, I know what he wants." Erik spoke devilishly. '"Reza would like a biscuit, am I right?"

"Yes, please."

Erik stood and the small boy mimicked his action. "Wait, I'll go with you!"

When Erik gave Reza the biscuit in the kitchen his eyes accidently locked with the young boy's and he saw the burning of a question in those dark brown eyes. "Erik... you ... you saw too that Christine is sad, right?"

The man swallowed, not sure what to reply. He could lie, but when he looked into those eyes he saw a deep concern nestled inside and he felt unable to not speak the truth. "Yes, Reza, I know she is sad."

"Why is she sad?"

"Because..." Erik sighed and looked down for a moment. But it was when Reza looked up he saw the tears in the man's eyes, and it startled him. "She is very, very sad about Rose."

...

"Sir Destler, could we speak in private for a moment? There are some things I need to... discuss with you."

It was Rosemary, the understudy to the current soprano, and also a horrible attention seeker. She was one of the only people in the opera Erik wished to be sacked. Unfortunately, the managers thought differently of her, praising her and always trying to get her in the highest roles. Luckily Erik had his reasons to not cast her as the lead singer, one of them being that her pronunciation was horrible, especially her Italian was. And since he was still the most powerful man in the Opera because of his knowledge of the arts nobody dared to disobey him, not even the managers.

Erik let out a sigh when she asked him to speak in private and let himself fall into one of the many comfortable chairs in the auditorium, his eyes closed as he thought. I couldn't bail out this time, it was lunch break. He was tired, very, very tired. Christine's depression had worsened, and Rose had been awake every night for the last week. He had been awake for most of the night's time, trying to get her back to sleep, and it was becoming hard for him to focus on the rehearsals at work. Every morning before work he would bring Rose to Nadir or Raoul and Meg in fear Christine might do something to her, purposely or not. After work he would do food shopping in Paris and when he returned home he would pick his baby girl up again. 'How sad', he thought absently.

"Hello? Sir I asked you something."

He opened his eyes with a soft gasp and nodded reluctantly. Erik followed to wherever they were going and was surprised to see they were going all the way to her dressing room. She entered before him and he closed the door behind him.

"Tell me, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Though Erik did notice she locked the door, he thought nothing of it then, his mind clouded by exhaustion.

"Don't worry dear, just a little privacy." She said and smiled comfortably at him, making him feel more uncomfortable than he already felt. He leaned against the wall and waited for her to just tell him what she needed to tell.

"I wanted to ask you if I could, by any chance, get the part of Violetta." She smiled again, something in her eyes glimmering, and she came close to him, her hands stroking his arm gently.

"Why should I give you the part? The current diva is much better." Erik said coldly, irritated by having this discussion again and trying to keep her hands away for they were going to different places.

"Because I can give you something you'll enjoy very much."Rosemary replied and suddenly her hands moved _down _and caressed lightly, her lips touching his softly. He gave a deep groan and closed his eyes by the sudden action; ashamed to admit he hadn't been touched like this in a few weeks. But then Erik broke away when he realized what was going on. "Are you crazy?! I am a married man for God's sake!" He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and gave her a vulgar look.

"I know," she whispered, her hands moving around his neck, "And I also know your wife just had a child." She smacked her lips on his again and Erik somehow kissed back, needing this pleasure. She moved his hands to rest on her breasts and moved them around a little, he then felt her caressing him again and my body responded to that deep touch.

"It must have been quite a while since you have been intimate with her." She whispered between our kiss and I groaned deep in respond.

"My, my, you have quite a gentleman," she said with a grin as she felt his arouse, "but I knew you had when I lay eyes on you for the first time."

Erik felt she caressed his face and kissed her again. Though he knew he shouldn't he couldn't help but continue. Her lips broke away from his and she let out a sigh as she continued rubbing him, hearing his breathing quickened as she increased speed. "You are really handsome you know that?"

Her other hand slid down as well and when he opened his eyes a little he saw she was looking down at him, her hands busy with undoing the few buttons of his trousers. Erik moaned loudly when the pressure of his pants gave way and his eyes rolled back into their sockets, his head falling back against the wall with a soft thud. "Yes, I knew you'd enjoy that." That teasing voice. How he wanted her to end this.

"You...must...stop..." Erik whispered helplessly, feeling her hand going up and down his length fully now, that felt so good. "But you're enjoying it, aren't you? You missed this kind of pleasure." she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Tell me, when was the last time your wife pleasured you like this. It must have been a long time ago by that look on your face."

"She's very tired because of labor." He answered, his hand automatically wrapped around hers when he wanted her to go faster, but she took it off.

"Na-uh, I am the one who gives."

He groaned for mercy, something he rarely did, and his head leaned to the right. "Oh God..."

He felt he couldn't stop himself and soon kissed her again without giving it any thought, and she shared his passion, starting to rub against him.

"Seeing you having all the fun, makes me jealous," she whispered, licking his left ear in a tease and somehow he felt his knees nearly gave way from that kind of touch. Though he had had many passionate nights with Christine, he knew it was usually him who pleased her; it was almost never the other way round. Little did he know his body was able to get so much pleasure from other places.

"Should I grab a stool for you?"

"I'm good." He whispered huskily and didn't see she was smiling, just claiming her mouth, her neck, everything that was within reach of his lips, driven mad by the lust in his body. Suddenly his hands squeezed her breasts, evoking a moan from her throat, but also his and he explored her more, his hands running up and down her body. "You are horny, are you?"

"I wouldn't put it that way." Erik spoke between gasps and focused on only her neck again.

He felt her mouth opening to him and took that opportunity, though he knew he should fight against it. "Can we end this?" he asked, his hand moving back to where she was busy. "Now already? I was hoping you would ride me..." she said innocently.

"This is worse enough; if Christine finds out I'm -"

"Then we won't let her find out." Rosemary interrupted by placing a finger on his lips and he groaned because of the sudden change of rhythm she made. Her leg glided around him and instinct made him pull it up, pulling her close to him. She moaned when his warm lips found her neck again and sucked her flesh gently. "Oh, Erik, please, take me..." she moaned in his ears and he nearly gave in to that talk, but rejected her soft cries and moved her hand back to him, probably indicating to her he wanted an end, and he _wanted_ an end. A cry escaped his lips when she suddenly bended through her knees and took him inside her mouth, sucking hungrily. Erik felt the world spinning when his eyes shot open and he closed them again as she continued, loud groans that coming from his throat as she worked him to a climax. Christine had never done this; she always said the thought alone embarrassed her already. He had not dared to beg her for it, respecting her choice. Maybe someday he could convince her though.

"Oh Christine..." Erik growled loudly as he found his release, the words flowing over his mouth without even thinking.

Rosemary eased her movements and then stood up, as he tried to catch his breath and was about to say something when he was suddenly smacked against the cheek. "You really are a filthy man, sir."

She said angrily and he opened his eyes to see her angry expression, a confused one struck his own face and he felt his cheek burning under his fingers. "I am filthy? You are the one who went through her knees." he shot back, quickly buttoning his trousers again, realization of what he just had happened dawning on him. "You're the one who is literally giving herself away for a role. Don't tell me this is how you convince the managers too."

"But you are the one who is shouting his wife's name while messing with another. You're the one who cheated."

The strong man grasped her wrists tightly before she could get away. "Because you took advantage of me and the situation I'm in, you filthy whore!" He nearly shouted and threw her on the ground, she looked startled at him by his outrage, and a vague memory of Christine in his lair flashed before his eyes.

"I'm going to tell everyone about this, including your stupid wife." she spat and his eyes shot flames as he reached down and grasped her throat tightly. "Leave my wife out of this!" he growled and looked into her eyes; an emotion of only fear in her own. "And don't you dare to tell anyone about this."

He didn't let go of her, not even caring about her gasps for air. Only when he noticed she wanted to say something he let go. "I'll ... b... qui...if" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because of her heavy breathing. "What?"

Erik waited impatiently till she had found her breath again, she was rubbing her throat and he saw tears running over her cheeks as he stared at her in the mirror.

'Good', he thought simply "I... I'll be quiet, if you give me the role."

"No ..." He turned around in one smooth move, and she flinched by that gesture already. "I have a better idea." He said in a low voice and yanked her up and held her tightly, squeezing her arms till purple bruises started to form on the skin. "You are going to leave this place. I don't care if you have nowhere to go. You quit and you leave and if you even dare to think of what just happened... well my dear, I can tell that it won't end well for you." He squeezed her so hard at the end of the sentence that she burst into crying.

"Do you understand?" He asked, not caring. She was sobbing too hard to talk properly and he tightened his grip more, his jaws clenched on each other from rage and tension. "I said do you understand?"

"Yes... yes, I understand." She sobbed helplessly and he roughly let go of her. "Good."

Erik stood again, and watched her rub her arms to ease the pain before he walked to the door and unlocked it. When he opened it he looked into the hall firstly to see there was no one there.

"Pack your stuff I want you out in ten minutes." He turned around to look at her again. "And don't you dare to tell anyone about this, 'cause you'll regret it dearly." and with that he stepped out of her room. He walked through the Opera without destination, soon stopping at the bathroom door and entering. When he looked at himself in the mirror he doubted his reflection was real. He felt sick, sick from exhaustion, and sick from what he had done. He washed his face with cold water and was about to leave when a wave of nausea hit him and he quickly turned around to throw up.

…

"Christine, I'm home again!" I exclaimed when I got home again. The situation I was put in tired me and I had tried to finish the rehearsal as quickly as possible. I didn't get a response and when I came into the living room I saw Christine snoozing on the couch. I decided to wake her up and she blinked a few times before she looked at me.

"Hello, sweetheart." I whispered, and kissed her cheek, feeling Rose struggle a little in my arms as I bend forward to do so. As I looked at my wife I was immediately reminded of what I had done and had to stop myself from throwing up again.

"Hey, Erik..." she whispered sleepily and rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"For how long have you been asleep, dear?"

"I don't know."

I was silent, cuddling Rose to me and waiting if Christine would say anything… but nothing happened. She just sat there on the couch, not trying to make any contact at all.

After a long time I sighed and said I would lie down for a moment. I wasn't able to cope with what had happened today anymore, and also Christine drove me to the edge of my nerves.

Before I went to bed I first put Rose in her cradle in her room. I looked at the sleeping baby and gave her one last kiss before I retreated into my own bedroom. I took off my shoes and cravat and lay on the bed, folding my hands behind my head I started to look to the ceiling, my mind wandering and soon I felt warm tears run past my cheeks.

**I am _not _responsible for Erik's actions. The song Reza sings is from the movie 'The Prince of Egypt' It's called 'River Lullaby'. I recommend listening to it because it's really beautiful. I always get the urge to cry when hearing it. (just kidding, I am crying like a baby whenever I hear it)  
>Oh, and Violetta is the main character in the Opera 'La Traviata'. People who have seen the Charles Dance version of Phantom will remember the part where Carlotte hands everybody a glass of champagne and then the last glass is stuck to the plate? The song they are singing at that moment is called 'Brindisi'... it's from La Traviata.<br>I also recommend you look up the song 'Un Di Felice' (one happy day). It's one of the best duets ever (especially when José Cura sings it!)  
>I hope I didn't make too much commotion with this chapter ;)<strong>


	37. 7 April 1889

**Sorry for not updating for quite a while, I have been so busy. I hope I can upload the next chapter a bit sooner. (and that it will be longer)**

7 April 1889

Dear diary,

My life is a mess. This was definitely not how I had imagined it to be. I have been stupid, diary, very stupid, and I think you are the only one I can tell to what has happened.

I... cheated, but it is not as you think it is! The situation I am in has been used against me. Christine... my dear Christine, she's depressed. In a way I have never seen before. But I know why she's depressed. She has given birth to a beautiful baby girl nearly two months ago. We named her Rose and she is absolutely the cutest baby ever, but... she is blind, diary. She can't see and never will be able to. Christine is heartbroken from it. I am too, but I can deal with it. Rose is such a cute baby. I wish I didn't have to go to work so I could spend the whole day with her, she is growing so fast! But unfortunately work is only getting more and more. There are piles of letters that still need to be opened and answered, but I just don't have the time anymore. I am exhausted from doing everything by myself. Rose wants (and needs) my attention and I can see she misses the motherly love. I know she wants Christine, but I feel Christine is ignoring her.

She is so sad she didn't even attend her best friend's wedding. I have to admit I was very angry with her when she refused to go to the wedding, and Meg was disappointed and sad, as well as angry. I remember she told me so just before I left again. She hasn't talked much to me after that day, and when she does she never asks about Christine. I know you have missed a few months diary but I hope you can still understand what's going on. The wedding was beautiful; I nearly forget to say that. Too many people but that wasn't my choice, I felt a bit helpless without my wife at my side.

Do you know a way I could make my Christine happy again, diary? I don't think I can handle this situation much longer anymore. I miss her, diary. I'd do anything to get my old Christine back. I want to wrap my arms around her small frame and hold her close, kiss her hair and tell her I love her. But I can't. She doesn't want anything anymore. I have tried to talk to her, but it hasn't helped even a little bit. She's so sad. Nadir has talked to her as well, without luck. Even father Mansart has tried to help, in his way of course. I think I'll either need to leave her, or use force to get her back. But I don't want to do any of that. I just wish that tomorrow she'd wake me up, telling me she loves me, kiss my lips, little Rose in her arms and that all would be good again. Why can't that just happen? Why can't I talk to her about her feelings? What if she doesn't love me anymore? Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me because she … oh God…


	38. Chapter 33

**I thought that once I finished high school I would have more time... I have never been so wrong. *insert Hobbit meme here*  
><strong>**Yep it is true, I am waaaaaaay too busy. Plus, have a bit of a writer's block/depression/too much things that need to be finished.  
><strong>**Also, I am busy on writing a new fanfiction. I'll let you know once the first chapter is uploaded.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

I remember this night to be dark, darker than ever. The cold wind bursting against the windows as I sat at the dinner table, a glass of wine before me. I have no idea how many times I had refilled it, and I didn't care. I took the glass and drank all of it in one go. Then, on finding the wine bottle nearly empty, I poured the last bit in my glass and drank it as well. Then I stared at the knife that was in front of me. I looked at it for a long time before I took it in my hand, its weight heavier than expected. I examined it, the blade shining in the dim light of the candle. It wasn't that big. Surely I had held much larger knives in my life. As I led my finger brush over the sharp side, nothing happened. I smiled tiredly. Surely I had held much sharper knives. Yet this one was different… this one… it called to me, and I obeyed it. I had nothing to lose anymore. I raised the blade a little; held it just above my wrist, but I suddenly heard the crying of a baby. I looked up in shock… and felt like an eternity passed as I looked to where the sound was coming from, from inside the room that was closed from my view; the shut door. What had I been doing?! I looked back at the knife with a vulgar look. What had I been doing? Why had I been waiting for so long?

In one quick move the blade cut through the flesh of my wrist. I groaned, in pain first, and sprung from the kitchen chair I was sitting on, tears entered my eyes. Yet when I looked down I felt delight. Yes, I felt the tension leave my body with the blood. I was panting, but then made another cut. This time I did not feel pain, only relieve of stress. I smiled and closed my eyes and cut again and again, soon changing to the other arm. I cut and cut, feeling nothing anymore, until I collapsed under the pressure of exhaustion, just able to hear the blade clatter beside me to the ground.

...

Christine rubbed her eyes sleepily that morning. Her eyelids felt so heavy still that she turned around and hugged her pillow again. When she heard the crying of a baby though, she groaned, and waited for it to stop.

"Erik, please..." she murmured when it kept going on, and her hand darted out to touch him, but to her surprise she only felt the cold mattress."Erik?" She sat up slowly, still under influence of sleep, and looked around to find the room empty. She sighed as a headache came over her and then pushed away the sheets and got up, walking to the other bedroom. When she opened the door the crying was cut off almost immediately and Christine smiled, at least she could continue her sleep now. She nearly jumped when she suddenly heard the clattering of something behind her, followed by a loud thud. When her eyes fell on the open kitchen door, she felt her heart stop by what she saw. Erik lay on the ground, his body motionless. She rushed up to him and lifted his head from the ground a little to check on him. "Erik? Erik please, wake up." She slapped his cheeks gently, trying to get him to consciousness. His eyes fluttered open and she dared to breathe again. When he spoke she smelled the strong scent of wine. "Leave me alone..." He groaned and grasped his arms with a twist of pain.

"What have you been doing, sweetheart? What has happened?" She asked him sweetly, trying to remain calm, but panic was in her thoughts. He let go of his arms and held them in her sight. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the horror of his cuts. Her stomach flipped over and she had to restrain the urge to gag. "See this?! This is what I have been doing! I cut myself, yes. I cut myself! And why?! Because of you! You filthy…" He didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. He loved her, he still did. Her eyes filled with tears by his words, his actions, and seeing him starting to weep made her heart break. "It hurts Christine! It hurts. What have you done to me?! I thought we were doing well…"

"Ssh, Erik. Ssh," She whispered as she moved a strain of his hair to the side with her fingers, tears falling from her eyes as she looked at his wrists again. She closed her eyes, not wanting, not daring to look at the horror he had created upon himself.

"Go away..." He whispered, his eyes closing. "Leave me… to die… that is, and has always been, my wish."

But instead she took him under the armpits and lifted him up in sitting position.

"What… are you doing?" he spoke slowly, his voice mumbling and his eyes closed. She looked at him to see the painful expression on his face and only then noticed he had hit his head badly, an ugly bruise forming just above his temple. She sight and tears began to form as she tried to repress her emotions. "Erik will you stay here? I need to get some things. I'll be back in a second."

He gave a snort and leaned back his head. "I have a headache."

But Christine didn't even listen anymore, she was only thinking on finding the right treatments for his wounds. As she stood in the hall she suddenly stopped in her tracks… Where had Erik put them again? He had told her once, hadn't he? Then why couldn't she remember. Of all the times, why couldn't she remember it right now? She checked the bathroom, the attic and also their bedroom, but without success. She heard Erik mimicking her: "I'll be back in a second." And the sarcasm in his voice made her feel furious. As she entered Rose's bedroom she was surprised to found what she was looking for. In the first drawer of the desk was eveything she needed. Without thinking anything more about it, she took what she needed and hurried back to her husband, finding him in the same position as she had left him. "And I had just started to think that you had left me." He said in an excited tone, and she gave him an angry look, but it softened when she saw his pale face. "Be a dear and just close that big mouth will you?"

"Oooeeh, somebody is annoyed here." He teased.

Christine sighed but ignored him. She took his hand in hers and rolled up the filthy sleeves. As she looked at his arms she felt her stomach flip once again. She remembered dancers at the Opera hurting themselves, but never had it been like this. "Yeah, it looks pretty bad." Erik stated for her in a dry tone and she was reminded of what she was doing. She took the wet cloth and carefully traced his arm with it. Erik arched from the table base he was leaning against with a muffled groan. Though Christine felt sorry at seeing the sight she also thought he deserved it for his stupid remarks.

She was lost in her thoughts as she was helping him. She knew he was destructive when she met him. She had seen it when she was with him at the apartment. But she thought that was all past now. His life had bettered. They had a child, he worked, and she…. What did she do?

Christine shrugged the thought that occurred in her head off of her.

"Why are you helping me?"

She had felt his eyes burning through her soul as she had been busy and looked up to face him, his tired eyes gave away the emotion of anger and she knew that if she answered him he would only mock her. _And he has all rights to._

She decided to ignore him and started on bandaging his arms.

"Hold still!" She demanded, when he tried to get away from her. "Shouldn't you be sitting depressed in your chair?"He called at ther then. " Like you did the past weeks?"

Christine closed her eyes in pain at those words. "Erik, please, don't bring this up now."

"Then when should I bring this up, huh?!" He angrily snapped his arms from her hands, trying to stand up.

"Hush dear, you are drunk. Why don't you go to bed and have some sleep?"

"Have you even seen what damage you have caused?! Do you think I enjoy this?!"

He collapsed on the chair and buried his head in his hands. In the killing silence she heard his soft weeping. "Erik..." She started, and placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, but he shrugged it off. "Leave me alone Christine. I am better off without you. You know what; I am taking Rose with me right now and raise her on my own. It will be much easier."

Then he stood and walked away. "Erik, are you serious?! You can't just say that!" Christine ran after him, just in time to catch most of his body as it dropped to the ground heavily. She groaned by the weight that suddenly collapsed in her arms and turned him over to his back, her hands following the curves of his pale cheekbones as she studied him. She felt tears well up in his eyes as she thought back of his words. She kissed his forehead and dragged him back to their bed, putting a new shirt on him before crawling under the sheets against him and crying herself to sleep. All the emotions of the past weeks suddenly coming out.

...

When she woke up she found herself in a position she had missed for a long time; close to the man she loved most. She studied him, his eyes still closed and his breathing slow and even. She resisted the urge to wake him, she knew he needed more rest and feared the fight she would have with him. She didn't want to see him leave. The young woman sighed and placed her head on his chest once again. She studied his bandaged arms, a little blood stain started to come through the white. She kissed his fingers and held his hand tightly in hers as she thought back of the things he had said to her. Oh God, what had she been doing the past weeks? And the baby! She shot up, and pulled the sheets away; tucking her husband in before she went to Rose. "Rose... are you here?" What a stupid question to ask. When she looked into the cradle she saw her daughter, to her surprise she was awake too. Visible pain cut through her heart when she saw Rose was not making eye contact with her. "You must speak to her."

She almost jumped at hearing the baritone voice behind her. To her surprise Rose turned her head to his voice. She looked at the doorway to see Erik leaning unto it, panting a little. A gasp escaped her mouth and she walked up to him, her hand checking his temperature and then cupped his cheek. "Oh Erik..."

She hugged him tightly then, feeling him tense but ignoring it. She didn't want to let go of him. "I love you, Erik. I am so sorry." She cried as tears streamed from her eyes.

Erik closed his arms around her as well, burying his head in her hair and taking in that trusted scent. He needed to hide his tears.

"Christine, you are better again." He whispered and kissed her cheek before breaking away from her reluctantly. He looked into her teary eyes to see worry in them.

"Christine, what has been wrong with you?"

"I don't know Erik. I… I have not been myself."

She let her fingers run over his deformity and then kissed him lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"Why did you do this to yourself?" She whispered softly to him, tears falling from her cheeks again as the sight of his horror flashed before her eyes again.

"I had to."

"But why?!"

He broke away from her, "Because of you. Because of the exhaustion, the depression. You have no idea what you put me through Christine…"

He sighed and felt the world spin around him. With careful steps he moved to the living room, sitting at the piano, hearing Christine follow him. He pressed a chord and felt the sound sooth him.

"I don't want to go on like this, Christine. I can't go on any longer."

He looked directly into her eyes then. "I need you."

At hearing those words she threw herself into his arms, sobbing again and telling over and over again how sorry she was. He gave her the comfort she was looking for and held her safe in his arms.

"Christine please, stop this. Stop all this and be a good mother to Rose. She needs you, I need you."

"I am trying to Erik; I am trying all I can."

"No you are not! If I can do it then why can't you?!" She was startled by his sudden outburst.

"Erik, it's just very hard to me that Rose is blind."

He groaned, she had been saying that for weeks now.

"So? She is my child as well. Do you see me making a big fuss about it?!"

"No, but you are you used to people that are different." she whispered, and glanced over to his deformity. That gesture didn't go unnoticed and his eyes widened by that remark. He felt is jaw drop and stood up and walked over to the windows to prevent him from hurting her, or himself. His hands clenched into fists.

"What has _that_ to do with _this_?!" He asked, and turned around to look at her. He wanted to see her face as she answered that question.

"You once had to accept the way you look..."

Out of rage he walked up to her again and grasped her shoulders tightly, his hands squeezed them in what had to be a painful manner.

"Christine, have you gone mad? My deformity cannot be compared to a blind child! Besides, you have accepted the way I look, why not accepting Rose as well?"

She was silent in his iron grasp and looked to the ground in guilt. "Christine, why not?" Erik whispered and shook her firmly till she suddenly started to sob. He let her go then, suddenly aware that he was hurting her but then she clung to him tightly. Erik closed his arms around his Angel and let her cry, rocking her gently. "Hush, dear, I'm sorry." He said softly, but she shook her head. "Don't be. It's not your fault." she cried between sobs. "I know I am a horrible mother."

"Hush, Christine. You need to tell me why you are ignoring Rose, then I can help you."

"I am not ignoring her, Erik. Please, don't think that." She cried against his chest.

"Then what are you doing? It looks as if you are rejecting her."

She held him even tighter, as if afraid he may let go of her.

"I don't know what it is, Erik."

"Do you feel repulsed of her?"

He heard her gasp and she looked at him, her hand placed on his cheek and her face close to his. "Of course I am not, Erik. I am not repulsed of her. Not even if she looked worse than you."

"Are you ashamed of her then?" Erik asked, looking deeply into her eyes, feeling her hand glide down to his neck as she looked away from him and sighed. "No, Erik, it's not that either. Everything is just so new to me... and the news came as such a shock."

"I understand, dear, but that has been more than six weeks ago. You should have overcome the news by now."

She buried her head his chest again and wept softly.

"I know," she moaned against his shirt, "and I feel ashamed that I have been like this. I just don't know how to care for a baby."

In the silence the man heard her soft sobs and he caressed her hair soothingly. He then took her hand from his chest and kissed it.

"Christine, I didn't know either, but if you had asked for help Antoinette would have taught you everything."

"I'm sorry." She said softly, her head down. He tilted it up till her eyes met his again, but then was interrupted by a terrible headache and he moaned as he broke away from her.

"Erik sit down, you have hit your head."

Her hands made him stay put on the couch and she disappeared for a short while to get him water and a cold cloth.

"I'm not feeling well…" He spoke when she returned and she put the glass of water in his hands and carefully placed the cloth over the bruise on his head.

"You don't look well either." Christine said and kissed his cheek. "Go back to bed, have some sleep, I'm sure it'll help." She grasped his hand in hers and kissed him on his lips then, more passionately than she had aimed for, and she liked it. She deepened the kiss, soon starting to kiss his neck as her hands darted out to touch his chest. Out of a sudden she felt desire for him; felt she wanted to show him she was sorry. She heard his soft moan and smiled, continuing her ministrations until he stopped her. "Christine, please, I am really not feeling well. Will you come with me to bed; I don't want to be alone… not anymore…"

She looked at him and he gave her one last kiss before rising from the couch and walking back to bed, holding her hand tightly. Yet when he pushed open the door, he heard Rose started crying again. Erik turned around and gave a nod to Christine to indicate she should follow him. He walked the last meters to the cradle and lifted Rose out of it and into the safety of his arms. He kissed and laughed softly when feeling her hands touched his face. "Let's go back to bed shall we sweetheart? It's way too cold to stay in here like this." He spoke, more to the baby than to Christine. He carried Rose with him to his bed. He noticed Christine standing on the threshold uncomfortably, her hands fumbling with one another behind her back. Erik took notice and stretched his hand out to her. "Come on, dear. She won't bite. Well, usually she doesn't." He grinned, and tickled the baby's belly. Christine lay down beside him, examining the two. Erik placed the girl on his stomach and cooed at her playfully, seeing Rose lift her head up in curiosity.

"Yes Rose, It's me, and do you know who else is with me?"

He leaned a little closer. "It's your mother. Can you hear her? Oh, I'm sure you can."

He smiled when Rose her hand made contact with his mouth and kissed her little fingers. Christine watched them, enjoying to see the life in his eyes as he played with his girl.

"Erik, doesn't it bother you she's not fixating on you?"

"Not at all. In fact, little Rose here is the only one who is not staring at me the entire time, right Rose?"

He laughed and nuzzled her close to him but then looked serious at Christine. "Here, you take her. Then you can experience for yourself."

"Uhm, o- okay…"

He carefully handed Rose over to Christine and watched both of them closely. "Hello Rose. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." She kissed the baby's forehead and then held her close to her heart, noticing Rose was staring up at her with her big blue eyes. Erik sat up when he saw the tears run down his Angel's face out of a sudden. "Hey, Christine are you alright?"

He placed a hand on her cheek to make her look at him. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Erik, seeing her makes me so angry at myself."

He hugged her carefully when she said that. "You shouldn't sweetheart. Just be happy that you are with her now." Christine sighed, and then gave her husband a kiss in his neck. "Thank you Erik, for being so patient with me."

"Hey, you are still like the little girl I used to teach. If I hadn't been patient you would have been a star by the age of twelve."

Seeing his grin made her laugh and she kissed him on his lips, only to feel he did not break away when she wanted to, but instead got a passionate kiss. She laughed and shared his passion happily.

When he was a little satisfied at last he broke away and laughed at her, starting to kiss her neck sweetly. She giggled and turned her head to one side to give him better access, feeling he took the opportunity when she felt his hands around her. "Erik, not here, Rose is here." She said teasingly then, hearing his annoyed groan but felt he did let go of her.

"What are you going to today?" She asked him as she let her fingers brush through his hair. Rose safely in her arm. "I-wait what time is it? I had rehearsals today. Oh God I surely should have been there already." He said as he shot up and pulled the sheets away to allow him to get up. "On a Sunday?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at her. "Is it Sunday today?"

Christine saw he was clearly confused and got out of bed as well, placing Rose on the sheets safely and then walking up to her husband. "You should get back to bed and rest, Erik. You look exhausted."

"Because I am." He said as he was dragged back and put to bed. He pulled Rose to him in a safe manner and watched Christine lay down beside him again. He studied her for a long time then, only to see she was studying him as well. "Sleep Erik." She said with a soft smile and kissed his cheek.

"What about Rose?"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of her." Christine said and then started singing. He smiled at the knowing Rose would be actually save in her arms and gave a moan at hearing her sweet voice, soon sleeping deeply.

...

"Erik, I was wondering..." Christine started shyly, making him look up from his book, "if you wanted to try again." She gave her Angel a soft kiss that asked for more and he knew immediately what she meant. Erik felt his pulse quickened as he kissed her back, his hands tangled in the laces of her corset.

"Yes, Christine." He breathed softly and gently forced her on her back as he moved to be on top of her, a satisfying smile played on his face. "I want to, very much." Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as he let his hands run over her body, pressing their bodies together and softly moving he moaned seductively in her ear. Erik had noticed how Christine had showed her affection for him for the past three days. He himself had also shown to be ready to try again. He had been since the last time they had made love, but he hadn't wanted to push. And then she fell in depression. But the past few days had been full of kissing, touching, and ravishing each other, their passion fully blooming up again. And tonight she would be his again!

Even the feeling of her body through their clothes aroused him incredibly and he undressed her as fast as his hands let him so he could feel her skin under his bare hands again. He gave a groan at that delightful feeling as his hands ran down her back. He feasted on the soft skin as it was revealed to him, cradling her closer. He moaned in her neck as he was exploring her body once again. "I have missed you Christine..." He purred, his hands sliding from her waist up to her breasts. Christine moaned his name softly in his ear and her heavy breaths mixed with his when he pressed his lips against hers again in a passionate kiss. Erik shifted a little to be closer to her and felt her hands started to unbutton his trousers. Only the thought of what they were going to do made a fire start in his stomach and he couldn't contain his body anymore, nor did he want to. As he felt her shove his trousers and undergarments down past his hips he kissed her breasts and pulled her flush to him again. He heard her irritated sigh and felt how an unknown strength forced them to sit up. When she had thrown all of his clothes over the edge of the bed she knocked the two of them down with a hot kiss, her hands tangled in his hair, his own ran down the sides of her body and he looked into her eyes as he broke away from her reluctantly.

"Christine are you sure we can do this now already?"

She smiled happily at him and wiped a lock of hair from his face. "Yes, Erik. I'm sure."

"But am I not going to hurt you?"

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Have you ever hurt me?"

"You have never said so."

"Mmmmhh" And she kissed him in his neck. Her dreamy hum filled him with doubts and he looked at her. "I am serious."

She chuckled and pressed her forehead against his, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

"Don't over think so much dear," She whispered and then kissed him. "I would tell you if you were hurting me. So now..." She stirred so they were touching in the most intimate way possible, "let's make love."


	39. Chapter 34

**Uploading this real quick... this chapter was a huge pain in the a*s. I hate dinner conversations. **

The next morning it was quite late already when Christine's eyes fluttered open slowly. Behind her she felt the warm body of her husband pressed against hers, his arms around her fragile body protectively. She sighed in delight, but then sat up. How light she felt! She turned her head to look at the handsome man beside her. His eyes were still shut tight and his breathing was even and deep. She remembered the love from last night and smiled, leaning down to kiss his deformed cheek lovingly. He sighed then, and for one second she feared he would wake up, but to her relief his eyes remained closed. She turned to face him and lay down again, admiring his sleeping face. She brought up her hand, and ever so lightly traced his deformity with her slender fingers. He groaned softly and his brows turned to a frown. She leaned close to his ear then. "Don't worry, Erik. It's me." She whispered and smiled when he muttered her name. Yet to her surprise he remained asleep. Christine folded the sheets away to allow the soft light to reveal their bodies and she took off the bandage around his arms to examine the wounds. The cuts were crossing over his arm and it made her sigh sadly. She kissed him softly on his lips and then got up; deciding Erik would be able to do without bandage. Christine got dressed and then went to see Rose. Erik would be asleep for some time she knew. Immediately when Christine entered Rose's bedroom she heard the girl started to coo. With a chuckle she looked into the cradle to see Rose wide awake, her small limbs moving excitedly at hearing her mother's voice. "Good morning Rose. Did you sleep well? We didn't hear you last night."

Christine picked her up. She noticed Erik hadn't closed the curtains last night. "Now what shall we do with you?" Christine asked, kissing Rose on her soft baby hairs. "Maybe a nice, warm bath is a good idea; it has been very cold last night."

Rose smiled at the intonation of Christine's voice and Christine laughed as well_. What a relief that she is smiling,_ Christine thought. How her biggest fear was that Rose wouldn't be able to smile, or laugh. Yet now she experienced how her child was barely different from others and it filled her heart with joy and hope.

...

Erik sighed when his eyes opened. He was confused for a second, where was Christine? He was sure he had felt her presence just a few moments ago. As he sat up he noticed his bandages were gone and was staring at the ragged flesh. He merely gave it a thought though and shove the sheets of his bed away, looking for his clothes but only finding his trousers from the last day. As he fastened the buttons he took a clean shirt from the drawer and then put on his robe. It was cold! He heard his Angel's voice coming from the bathroom and upon opening it found Christine wrapping Rose in a blanket. She smiled up at him. "Good morning, Erik."

He smiled back and came up to her to kiss her. "Good morning Christine... and of course little Rose." He bend over a little more to kiss her on the nose.

"Why were you up so early?" he asked Christine, giving her a kiss again. "Early? You are the one who woke up late. I was going to wake you if you weren't up by now."

She gave Rose to him when she saw him looking at her.

"What time is it then?"

"Uhm... let's see. You need to leave in half an hour."

"What?!" Erik exclaimed in surprise. "Half an hour?!"

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I am not even properly dressed! I can't find my clothes."

"Because you need to put on clean ones. The others are going to be washed today."

Erik grumbled as he realized that. "Now don't do that Erik. Be glad I clean up your mess."

"You know I am not angry with you about that. It's just that I have to leave soon and-"

"And that's why you will give Rose to me now so you can get dressed, and I'll make you breakfast."

She smiled at him and was surprised by his sudden kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart!"

He walked off to the bedroom, leaving Rose with her as Christine went to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she watched him devour his breakfast with loud munching. "Erik, please... a little dignity?"

He swallowed and the apologized. "I also need to gather my papers." Christine smiled and shook her head, making fun of her husband by telling Rose what he was doing. "Oh and please Christine. I don't want to go out with wrists like these... If you could please bandage them again... just in case."

Though Christine wanted to protest she knew it was her fault what he had done and nodded and obeyed him. "Erik will you promise me something?" She asked as she was wrapping his arms once again. "Anything."

"Will you stop hurting yourself? You have not deserved this."

She looked him in the eyes. "Only if you promise me one thing as well."

"What?"

"That you will never be so depressed again. Next time, tell me what is going on in that mind of yours." Christine smiled softly and then hugged him. "I promise you. I love you Erik."

He held her close to him. "I love you too Christine. You know that, don't you?"

Christine laughed and kissed him there and then. "You have showed me last night."

Erik kissed her back. "Oh, I could show you again." He answered in a dark chuckle.

He looked up in shock when the doorbell rang.

"I am not finished yet!" and Christine laughed. "Don't worry. You go take your things; I'll talk to the driver."

Christine opened the front door to see the driver of the carriage. "Excuse me, Madame. Is mister Destler ready? He will be late."

"Yes, he is gathering his work; he will be here in a second."

The driver nodded and then walked back to the carriage. Christine closed the door so it was slightly ajar and watched Erik rush past her with his coat half over his one shoulder. "You wait!" Christine called and turned him around by his shoulder. "Jeez, Erik. You know you can't go out like this."

He sighed. "Christine I'm late."

"They can wait for you for a minute more." She said as she took his scarf from the peg and wrapped it around his neck, then helping his hands through the sleeves of his coat and put on his hat. "There. Much better." She kissed him then. "Will you be careful?"

"I am always careful, Christine."

He gave her another kiss. "I'll be home around six I hope."

"Yes, I'll be waiting for you. You know we are having dinner at the Khan's tonight, huh?"

"Yes, yes, I know. Bye now, give Rose a kiss from me."

"I will, Erik. And now hurry up."

He gave her one last chase kiss before getting to the carriage.

...

"Why hello there. Who have we here? My, that's a long time ago you came to visit us."

"Ah yes, we know. But this time we brought someone with us."

Erik smiled as he lifted his baby girl out of the stroller and handed her to Alicia, Nadir's wife.

"Oh My… Look at her, she is so cute!"

When Erik and Christine stepped into the hall they knew they had lost their child for the rest of the evening. Alicia was already showing the whole house to the girl and talking rapidly about what she saw. Erik noticed Rose wasn't even a tiny bit scared of the woman and was listening curiously to what was happening.

"I see my wife has met Rose." Nadir said with a laugh as he closed the door behind the couple.

"As long as we get her back tonight everything is alright."

"I wouldn't hope too hard on it." Nadir joked and they laughed.

"Erik!"

The man was almost knocked over by the excited six year old that run into him. "Careful Reza." Nadir warned him sternly but by the excited look on the boy's face Erik knew he wasn't listening to his father. "Erik did you hear the good news?!"

The man raised his eyebrows in wonder. "No, I have not. What is so great then?"

"Amin has finally sent to boarding school!"

"Reza! How many times have I told you that that is not a good thing?!" Nadir told him angrily and Erik was quite surprised but that answer, but decided not to ask about it now, but to return on it later that evening. "Well Reza, that means there must be peace here in this home now?"

Reza nodded enthusiastically.

"I see, you must be relieved then?"

"Yes," he turned over to Christine.

"You are staying for dinner too tonight?"

"Oh yes Reza, I am. Do you like that?"

The little boy looked down for a second as if in guilt. "Well…, you aren't sad anymore, are you?"

He shyly looked up and looked straight into their eyes.

"No Reza, that is all over now."

She smiled at him, hoping she would win his reassurance with it. He returned her smile and then hugged her around the waist. "I am happy you are." He muttered into her dress, and Christine couldn't help but having a soft smile on her face by his action. She broke his arms from her waist and placed her hands on his cheeks when she saw tears in his eyes. "Hey, don't cry. I am alright now, you shouldn't worry."

"But I was so afraid you would never be happy again. I mean you looked so sad, and Erik…"

She smiled in compassion as the tears ran down his cheeks and picked him up. "Oh Reza… "

She hadn't realized that everybody around her had noticed her depression so much. She rubbed the boy gently on his back as she whispered soothing things to him to calm him down.

"Is everything alright?" Erik asked her when he returned to her.

"Oh yes, it's just that he has been a little upset."

She gave Reza a kiss on the forehead and put him down. "Now Reza, dry your tears. You can save them for another time. Erik told me you have been painting a lot recently. Is there any chance I can get to see them?"

"Do you really want to?" The boy asked her in an unsure tone as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Oh yes, and I'm sure Erik wants to see them too. Right Erik?"

"Definitely."

"I… I could show them after dinner."

"That would be great!" Christine smiled.

"Y-you can come with me to the living room. I think father has made tea."

Christine felt sorry at seeing the young boy so taken aback from her actions.

They followed Reza to the living room to find that all Nadirs' children were already sipping from the hot beverage. "Reza have you been crying?" Camelia teased and Reza gave her a vulgar look.

"Ah there you are. I was already thinking you would spend the evening in the hallway. Are you up to a drink?" Nadir asked them, on his lap he held Rose. He gestured for his guests to sit down and then asked Reza if he could make them a cup of tea. "Alicia said dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Can we perhaps help her?" Christine offered, but Nadir shook his head.

"Don't worry, she prefers to cook alone so she can survey on what is going on."

Erik watched Camelia play with Kira, the youngest girl in the family. She was only two and was playing with her older sister's hairs. Dario was reading a book in the chair next to his father and seemed totally lost in his own world. It amazed Erik to see how all the kids were different from each other. Suddenly Kira walked over to Christine, her arms clutching a cute plush bear. "You have very nice hair." She said shyly to Christine, who chuckled. "Well thank you. May I ask who it is you are holding there?" She asked the young girl. "It's mister Fluffle. He feels very fluffy." And she pushed the animal into Christine's hands. "Ooh, but he does indeed."

Kira took the stuffed toy back from Christine and walked over to her father, who was still holding little Rose in his arms. Kira pouted a little at her father as her big eyes met his. "What is it, dear?" He asked amused as he saw jealousy in those eyes. "Who is that?" She asked, her eyes looking over to Rose. "This? This is Erik and Christine's child. Her name is Rose. Would you like to say hello to her?"

He let her crawl beside him on the wide chair and she looked at the baby curiously. "She's like Rohan."

"Because she is also a baby." Nadir laughed.

"How is he doing?" Erik interrupted the two, "You told me he had flu. I have been so busy I totally forgot."

" He is doing much better. I think last week he was at his worst. He is upstairs now, fast asleep."

"I'm relieved to hear that. It's horrible to see your own child sick and not being able to do something about it."

"Yes it is."

"But can you tell us more about Amin?" Christine asked. "Is he really sent to boarding school? I only met him once yet he seemed quite a nice boy."

"Yes, and he actually is a nice boy. But somehow he prefers to give us all a hard time. He was just…. We can't handle him anymore. It is not my wish to send him away, but there are no other options."

"Wow, but isn't boarding school incredibly expensive."

Nadir nodded with a frown. "Oh yes, it is. But we'll find a way to manage. If it helps to change him then it's worth it."

"You visit him every weekend? Or is he allowed to go home?"

"No, we visit him. The first few weeks he is not allowed to go out, unless his behavior improves."

Erik nodded. "I hope his behavior improves then."

"To be honest I have my doubts."

Suddenly Reza burst from the kitchen door to tell dinner was ready and then headed back into the dining room. When the rest entered Reza was busy helping putting the plates and bowls of food on the table. "Here Champ, let me help you, they are quite heavy, aren't they?" Dario said as he took the large and heavy pile of plates from his brother. "You just go get the knives and forks, and then everything should be ready."

Erik sat down at the kitchen table and watched the boys' interaction. He laughed when Reza stared at the knives and forks in his hand for a long time, before finally putting the knife left and the fork right. "It's other way round Reza!" His older sister pointed out and laughed at him, a pink blush appearing on the boy's cheeks. He gave a quick glance in the direction of the guests before quickly turning the knives and forks around and then sat down next to Erik.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you Erik?" He asked shyly, and made Erik smile.

"Of course I do not mind."

From another door Alicia entered and also took a place at the table. Her eyes quickly scanned the heads at the table. "Nadir where is Kira? Camelia, did you take Kira with you to the dinner table?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then where is she now?"

Camelia shrugged and Alicia stood with a groan and left the room. Nadir shrugged his shoulder amused. "Kids." he said and Christine and Erik laughed softly. "I put Rose in back in the stroller. Is that okay with you?" He asked them. "I think we'll know soon enough when it's not okay." Christine said and Nadir chuckled. "I wonder. Rose is a remarkably quiet baby. How lucky you are!"

Alicia returned together with the two year old.

"Father can we begin?"

"Yes of course you can."

It was Camelia who grabbed the spoon that was next to the bowls first but Nadir stopped her. "Camelia," he said sternly, "How many times have I told you that the guests can take first?"

Slowly she put the silverware back on the table.

"Dario, don't you eat?" Erik asked surprised when he noticed everybody, including himself, had already begun eating.

"I don't feel hungry."

"Still you need to eat, you look hungry."

"I am just not hungry."

"Dario is in love!" Camelia cried out but then covered her mouth with her hands. "Shut up!"

"Hey!" Alicia interrupted the two fighting children. "Dario watch your language. Camelia don't pester your brother like that."

"But it's true I saw it!"

"I said shut up!" The oldest shouted and jumped up from his chair, causing Nadir to stand up as well. "Enough of this! Dario, sit down again. For God's sake; how ashamed I feel in front of my guests. First we send away your brother and now you two start fighting."

When things went quiet again Reza whispered in Erik's ear: "Don't be surprised that's how it always goes."

"Are you sure? Erik asked and gave him look of distrust.

Reza nodded and they continued eating in silence.

"So... Christine, what are you doing now all day? Taking care of Rose?" Nadir asked to avoid the awkward silence.

"Yes, yes I am. I sometimes take her for strolls outside. But I'm also busy with singing still."

"So you still sing?"

"Oh yes, but not on stage anymore, unfortunately. Maybe when Rose is a little older."

Erik looked at her concerned when she said 'unfortunately'.

"Hey Erik, last night I heard this beautiful song that I want to learn." Reza interrupted his thoughts and he turned his head to the boy beside him. "Which one was it then?"

"I ... I Uhm... Father, what was the song we heard yesterday?"

"Wasn't it... no, not that one. It started with an E right?"

"I don't know." Reza said.

"Can you hum it?" Erik asked.

"I can't, I can't remember how it goes."

"Well, that's not helping anything, is it?"

Reza hid his head in his hands in a guilty way. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Erik chuckled, "That's okay. If you hear it again you'll remember it for me, okay?"

"I promise."

They finished eating with excited chattering and afterwards Reza took Erik and Christine to the bedroom he shared with his older sister.

"Wow, this is a nice room you have here, Reza." Christine said as she watched the walls that were filled with drawings.

"Yes, and you know, mom and dad say Dario may come to sleep here too, instead of Camelia."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, because he sleeps alone now. So he'll come here and then Camelia will share a room with Kira."

"Mmh, and what if Amin comes back." Erik asked.

Reza turned quiet, and then tugged at Erik's sleeve to tell him to come closer. "I don't think he'll come home anymore." He whispered in his ear. "Why do you think that Reza?" Erik asked concerned, as he kneeled down to get the boy's attention. "I feel it. Haven't you heard father talking? Amin is crazy! Crazy!" Reza made a gesture as if his head were about to explode as he said that.

"Now listen to me Reza. I know you don't like him, but he has a reason to behave the way he does."

Erik looked into the dark eyes of the boy to find him gaze back in wonder.

"I know he has made you very unhappy, and that he has hurt you. But you must never say he is crazy."

The boy bit his lip. "Now, let's not talk about Amin anymore. Weren't you going to show us your paintings?"

Reza's face grew happy immediately and he skipped to the small desk and opened one of the drawers. "Dario gave me a map for my birthday so I can store all my paintings."

"That's nice."

When Reza opened the map Erik was quite taken aback by the works. Yes, In fact, he was stunned. The works of the boy had visibly improved. After a few minutes of silent admiration and studying of the pieces Reza softly asked: "And? What do you think of it?"

"It's very good, Reza. Have you been practicing a lot?"

"Yessss…" Reza said with a grin and giggled at the same time.

"I wanted to make a drawing for Camelia's birthday, but don't know what to paint."

"Mmmh, you know what I do when I need inspiration? I usually take a stroll outside. It helps me to clear my head and usually gives me new ideas."

"Will it work you think?"

"I don't know, I said it worked for me. But you can always try, right?"

Reza nodded and Erik gave the map back to the small boy. "Now shall we go downstairs again? The rest of the family will be waiting for us."

"Why?"

"For dessert of course."

Reza's went to unbelief. "Are we getting dessert tonight?!"

"Yes, of course! Christine has made something special."

Erik laughed as he saw the happy smile on Reza's face. He took Christine's hand and nearly dragged her downstairs. Erik following them closely. Upon opening the door of the dining room Reza saw himself staring directly at the chocolate pudding. "Ah, you are just in time Reza. Look what Christine and Erik brought with them for dessert."

Reza sat back at the table quickly, joined by Christine and Erik. "So, who's up for a slice?"

Christine asked with a laugh and all the children exclaimed 'me' at the same time.

After dinner the evening was spend in peace. They played games and Erik immediately understood why Nadir loved children. He had looked over to Christine many times that evening, knowing she felt the same thing. Erik felt pain in his heart as he realized the fact that his wife wasn't able to have any more children. He was happy in the beginning, yet now… now he all of a sudden understood why Christine was depressed. By the time they were leaving all of Nadir's children were already in bed and sleeping soundly. The couples had been talking till deep in the night about all kind of things. When Erik and Christine came home it was Christine who put little Rose in bed. Erik watched her from the threshold, the desire for her nearly bursting from his eyes. Christine smiled at him when she noticed and let out a small 'eep' when Erik suddenly caught her when she passed him. "Oh Christine..." he muttered after he kissed her passionately. His lips trailed down to the soft skin in her neck. "I want you..." She felt her heart first skip a beat but then its rhythm increased three times, but she pushed him away. "No Erik. Not tonight, I am really tired."

The pout he gave her nearly melt her heart, and she laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek before going to the bathroom to change into her gown. "At least give me the pleasure to help you with your corset." He said to her and she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Did you enjoy tonight?" He asked as his fingers untangled the laces on the back of her dress.

"Yes, Alicia's children are the cutest I have ever seen."

Erik chuckled and felt incredibly attracted to the smooth shoulder that was visible to him, "They are indeed." Christine nearly jumped when she felt his warm lips made contact with her shoulder. "Erik?! What did I say earlier?"

"I'm not doing anything bad." He mumbled and hugged her from behind. Christine sighed in defeat and placed her hands over his. "Why don't you go put on your own nightwear, love?"

He grumbled and kissed her skin one more time before breaking away. "I'll be there in a moment."

She said as he walked away. "You better be." He replied mysteriously.

Christine shook her head with a smile and quickly changed into her nightgown. When she entered their bedroom she saw Erik was closing of his night shirt. She came up to him and hugged him tightly, inhaling his fine scent. "Hurry up, dear. I don't want to go to bed alone." She whispered tiredly.

"You are really tired, aren't you?"

"Mmmmh…" Her hands moved to his sides and he caught them in his own, kissing them lightly.

"Let's go then." He wanted to break away but she remained clutched to him. "On second thought I'll just stay here." Christine whispered and gave him a kiss against the shirt of his chest, feeling safe in his embrace. She was surprised when she suddenly felt she was lifted and soon found her husband carry her the last meter to the bed. As soon as he had laid her down she folded her hands around his neck and didn't let go of him anymore, making it almost impossible for him to lay down in a comfortable position, but he let her. As he gave her one last kiss before he closed his eyes he noticed she was already nearly asleep. In reply to his kiss she moved her hands slowly to his deformed face and let her fingers carefully trace the ragged flesh, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into a smile that would stay the whole night.


	40. Chapter 35

**I AM ALIVE! My my, that has been way too long :( I'm so sorry guys! Just like last chapter I had massive writer's block and personal problems. Plus, I am still working on the other story I told you earlier about. Nope it's not ready to be uploaded yet... I want it to be perfect! Anyway, hope you still know what this story is about and hope you will forgive me. Yes, this chapter was hard because I actually wanted Christine and Meg to have a massive bitchfight, but... oh well, I am just not good at getting angry, haha. Hope you will enjoy this chapter though. :)  
><strong>  
>The next day Erik was surprised to see Meg on the threshold of his home. He hadn't expected anyone to visit them today. Besides... Christine had abandoned her friend after Rose was born. Why would she show up?Erik studied her for a moment and saw she appeared tense. Erik then knew why she was here. He let her in with an all too kind smile and asked her how she was doing "Is Christine home?" Meg asked instead, ignoring his question. "Yes she is. You want to talk to her in private I presume?"<p>

Meg nodded as she fumbled with her hands nervously. "Yes please."

"Well, make yourself at home. Can I offer you a beverage perhaps?"

"No, thank you Erik. Just let me speak to her."

Erik gave a nod and then left. He knew Christine had heard that Meg was here. He knew Christine had been avoiding her for the past few days. He, too, was angry at his wife for that, but figured it wasn´t his problem. Christine knew well enough that this had to be solved one day.

When he opened the door to Rose´s bedroom he saw Christine with the baby on her lap, happily playing with the small feet. Though he actually wanted to keep looking at the lovely sight he knew Meg was waiting. "Christine, Meg is here to see you. She wants to speak to you."

Christine looked up and nodded silently. Erik found it strangely amusing to see the reluctance with which she put Rose back in her cradle. She walked past him without a word and he caught her by her arm to stop her. "You knew this day would come Christine. Now you must face it."  
>His words were stern yet he gave her hand a soft kiss. "Should you need me I´ll be upstairs."<p>

Christine nodded and broke her hand away from his, retrieving silently to the living room.

Erik gave Rose one more kiss before he left her to sleep.

"Hey." Christine said silently when she saw Meg on their couch, and shuffled to the seat across her. "Hey there. How are you? Erik informed me that things are going better."  
>It surprised Christine to hear the kind tone and honest concern in her friend´s voice.<p>

"Yes... Yes. I am doing well."

"What about you?" She added hastily.  
>"Oh I am doing great!" Meg said. "It only surprises me you are asking me now."<p>

Christine looked down. "It´s been well over a week since Erik told me and Raoul of your change of mind." Christine remained silent and kept her gaze glued to the ground.

"A week is long when you are expecting to hear from your best friend."

"I´m sorry Meg. It´s just... I was busy."

"With what, mmh? What in the world can possibly take a week of your life?!" Meg stood from her place and began pacing the room, stopping to look at the view from the window.

"Rose needs attention."

"But not 24 hours a day, Christine. Come on, we both know that this is not the reason. Why haven´t we heard from you? You could have written a letter, visit us, ask Erik if he could come by... or just come over yourself."

Christine rubbed her hands in her lap, and swallowed the knot in her throat. "I... I felt ashamed..." she said softly, tears filling her eyes and she wiped them away quickly.

"Go on." Meg insisted. "I have been terrible the last months. To Erik, to you, to Rose, to everybody! I just feel so stupid... I even missed your wedding!"

With the last parts Christine just couldn´t hold back anymore and burst into tears. Meg's anger faded away and she came over to her best friend and hugged her tightly. "I feel so terrible Meg." Christine cried in her friends shoulder. "Hush Christine." She whispered and held her friend close. "I know a lot has happened in these past months."She said, and stroke through her friends beautiful curls.

"I can understand why you have been so depressed and felt so bad."

"You do?" Christine asked, and broke away, wiping the tears from her eyes and looked at her friend.

"Yes of course! All the disaster that has struck you since you were with child."

"But... I have been so uncaring to you, Meg. How can you so easily forgive me?"

"Who said I have forgiven you?" Meg asked and Christine´s face froze with terror.

"I was just teasing, Christine! Jeez, you sure have gotten stiff by being at home all day." Meg said and Christine laughed uncomfortable. "But...your wedding day. I wasn´t there..."  
>"Well then promise me you´ll be at my funeral."<p>

Christine hugged her friend tightly then. "Thank you, Meg!"

"Just promise me you won't be doing something stupid like that again."

"I promise!"

Christine was silent for a while before she spoke. "So how is Raoul?"

"He is doing well. He is very busy with work besides being the patron of the opera house."

"But... Does this mean you are not dancing anymore?" Christine asked, a little disappointed. "Raoul said it is not usual for a woman of status. So I gave up dancing…"

"What about mother? What was her reaction?"

"She was very sad,yes."Meg admitted a bit disappointed as well. "She had hoped at least one of us would continue dancing."

Christine looked at the ground also. She felt bad for her foster mother. "But she was also happy that we ended up with good men like Erik and Raoul."

"That's obvious. Have you seen the men the other ballet girls have been with?" Christine joked and rolled her eyes.

"My God, one was even uglier than the other." Meg snickered.

"Say Christine," Meg then began carefully. "Will you tell me what exactly Erik is hiding?"

Christine looked at Meg a bit unsure. "Hiding?"

"Yeah. Behind the mask I mean."

"Ooh!" Christine laughed when she realized what Meg meant. "I'm sorry, Meg. I often forget he wears it."

"I know it is something bad. I mean Bouquet he...-"

"Oh no it's nothing bad. It's nothing ugly either. Erik has been... deformed from birth. He got abused by his father as a child and that's how Erik learned to hide 'the hideous side'."

"But what does it look like?"

"I...I can't describe..." Christine said absent minded.

"It's just so odd. But who knows maybe after some time and convincement he will show you as well."

"I wonder." Meg said in a sigh.

"It wonders me that Rose does not have any deformity then. Usually those things pass from parent to child. "

"Well, I think it isn't something inherently. And if it were I wouldn't mind."

"But Erik would..."

"Yes. Erik..." Christine smiled to herself when she spoke his name.

"He is happy now, isn't he?" She more said to herself than to Meg.

"I believe so. Exhausted though."

Christine turned her head to Meg.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, with the baby, and you, and work. It's put quite a strain on him. Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

Christine looked at her friend bewildered. "But...I asked him... asked him many times how he's doing. And every time he says the same thing. 'I'm fine. Don't you worry about me.'"

"But have you seen him, Christine?" Meg asked as she placed a hand on her friends arm.

"Just look into his eyes and see his exhaustion. I am so glad you have been feeling better or else he wouldn't have made it. "

Christine inhaled a sharp breath of air as she remembered the night Erik nearly killed himself.

"Christine?" Meg asked cautiously. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No Meg. You have all rights to say that."

"Has he been working a lot lately, Christine?"

Christine nodded as she bit her lip.

"Yes... yes he works full days. And when he's home he's composing."

Meg sighed. "You know what, Christine? I think you should go on vacation for a few days."

"What?!"

"Yes! It'll do you good. Take Erik with you. Take Rose with you. Just go to the countryside together for a few days."

"But... What about Erik's work?"

"Let them finish this production. Then ask for a replacement for a month."

"Wait, wait, wait, Meg" Christine said and shook her head. "Don't think I don't want to do that, I'm just afraid that Erik will not agree."

"Then do it without his knowing."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Christine. You are a beautiful, grown, married woman with child. It's time you grow up and learn to take matters into your own hands."

Meg saw the uncertainty on her friend's face.

"Trust me Christine. This is what Erik needs. What you need. Just a bit of rest."

Christine rubbed the insides of her hand.

"I'll... I'll think about it Meg."

"Don't think. Just do it. Go to the opera tomorrow and talk to the managers. If they are even a bit human they will understand your situation. And now... I'm curious about Rose. How is she? Can I see her? My God it has been so long since I last saw her."

Meg stood, and Christine followed and led her to the nursery. As soon as Meg saw the baby her lips turned up you a smile.

"Hello there Rose."

Christine smiled when Rose stirred her limbs excitedly with a wide smile on her face. "That is so adorable!" Meg cooed and picked the little girl up. "Hello there Rose. Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" She asked playfully and hugged Rose to her after kissing her nose, Rose laughing hysterically. "She really has grown. My my, the last time I held her she was twice as light as she is now."

Meg laughed at Rose and kissed her temple.

"She learned how to smile."

"And what a smile it is! You surely haven't got any of your father's features." Meg joked to the baby she was holding and felt Rose take her necklace in her hands. "And when did you learn how to do that?" Meg asked as she tried to 's fingers from her necklace.

Christine took one of Rose's stuffed toys and shook it, bells tingling loudly by the wild movements. Rose's attention moved to the noise and soon she let go of the jewels, her small hands clutching the toy instead.

"I'm so sorry." Christine chuckled and Meg laughed.

"That's alright. It's just what baby's do, isn't it?"

"Erik asked me to sew bells to her toys so she would know where they are."

"And it works." Meg stated as she saw Rose shake the toy once more and bursting into a fit of giggles.

"It does…incredibly."

Her eyes moved up when she heard Erik's voice coming from the threshold. "Everything alright here?" he asked. "I thought there would be more action between you two."

"I am just too forgiving." Meg said and laughed.

"So Meg. How have the first weeks with Raoul been?" Erik asked as he leaned against the doorpost.

Christine was somehow surprised that it was Erik who asked this question. All of a sudden she felt very insecure about herself and stared to the ground, Meg's words echoing in her ear as if they were miles apart from each other. When she felt a pair of lips on her own she was forced to look upand found herself staring into her husband's eyes. Then she saw it too...

He smiled and squeezed her hand but then he noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's going on Christine?"

Then Christine hugged him and her sobbing started.

"Christine?" Meg asked.

Erik freed his wife from his chest so he could look at herand cupped her cheeks, making her look at him.

"Sweetheart, catch your breath. Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes Erik. Yes you did." Christine sobbed and grasped his armstightly. Softly she hissed: "I am so horrible. I am uncaring, unsociable. I cannot bring myself to be interested in anybody."

Erik was shocked by her reaction, and looked at Meg, trying to find help. Meg understood though. "Let me talk to her." She said and took Christine from Erik, hugging her tightly. Because of all the sudden commotion Rose started to bawl as well and Erik took her in his arms, pacing her around the room. When it didn't help he took the baby to the piano, and sat down with her. With one hand he started to play a simple tune and with the other he held Rose. "Sweetheart, calm down." He whispered to his girl. "You are driving everybody insane..." Erik added. Soon she indeed stopped and mere seconds later she was asleep. Erik smiled and took her in his arms, kissing her soft, brown, fluffy curls. Though he wanted to lay her back in the cradle he knew Meg was still talking to Christine and decided not to disturb them. Instead he held Rose a little tighter and started to tease her in her sleep, her small hands trying to grasp his fingers. Erik chuckled and kissed her again. "My little Angel."

He looked up when Meg entered the room with Christine. Examining his dear wife he found she looked defeated. They said down and Meg let out a sigh. "Okay... we need to talk, the three of us. There are things that need to be sort out between us."

It amazed Erik to see how mature Meg had become... especially compared to Christine. Erik nodded and laid Rose back in the nursery before returning to the living room. When he said down next to Christine he took her hand and squeezed it comfortably.

"It pains me to see Christine in this state. Especially knowing that I am part of the cause. Therefore I want to tell you that I have forgiven you and that I don't ever want to bring up this subject again." Tears sprung in her eyes. "Let's just get over this all and make a new start. I don't want to miss either of you in my life."

Though he didn't want to give in, Erik was awed by her words. He knew they had both hurt Meg and Raoul. "Also," Meg continued, "I came here to tell you that Raoul and I are throwing a party within two weeks and you are more than welcome to join us."

How kind she remained!Though actually he wasn't very excited for a party. Erik looked at Christine, who dried her tears with the sleeve of her dress. "That is kind of you, Meg." She said with a shy smile. "We would love to come, wouldn't we Erik?"

Erik nodded stiffly. "I'm so happy to hear that! Oh and Erik... you really should work a bit less."

"I'm fine." Erik replied immediately in defence.

"Are you?" Meg fired back and totally cut him off.  
>There was a tense silence as they waited for each other to reply.<p>

"Well, I think it's time for me to go now." Meg said at last as she dusted off her clean dress, her triumph still hanging in the air. Christine helped her out and they couldn't suppress an amused grin as she walked to the front door and saw Erik with an angry pout on his face.  
>"I hope to hear from you soon Christine." Meg said as they were at the door.<p>

"You will! Thank you so so _so_ much for what you have done today." Christine said as she hugged her friend again. Meg laughed and returned the embrace.

"Christine you are my sister. I would never want to lose contact with you... or see any evil harm you. Please, take care of yourself... and your family."

"I will Meg, I will. Just promise me you will do the same?"

Meg nodded. "Of course."

"Well, goodbye then Meg."

"Bye Christine. And remember, go to the opera tomorrow." Meg said with a wink and Christine laughed. She waved her friend goodbye and then went inside again.

When she entered the living room Erik was nowhere to be seen and she expected him to be upstairs, so she decided to settle on the dinner preparations instead. As she was more pondering over her thoughts than peeling the potatoes she soon felt a pair of hands being placed on her arm.

"Need any help? You look troubled."  
>She smiled and shook her head to clear her mind. "No Erik, I am fine. Thank you."<p>

She looked at him. His face was paler than she recalled and his eyes were darker.

"Maybe you should have a bit of rest instead, dear. You seem tired." She told him, and continued her ministrations with the knife.

"Mmmh, I feel good Christine." He replied.

"Are you being sincere now?"  
>Erik sighed. "Yes Christine. I am."<p>

"But then why do you look so tired?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"I am just worried about you Erik."  
>"For God's sake we have a child Christine! A baby who needs attention, no, who will ask for attention in the middle of the night. Is it strange to be tired if you have to get out of bed three times a night to check on her?"<p>

"_No._ But if you are woken so many times during the night, perhaps you should take a nap during daytime."  
>"Ridiculous! I am not that easily defeated."<br>Christine then took the sleeve of his blouse and angrily pulled it up, revealing the scars he had left on his arms. "_Are you?_"  
>Erik's featured twisted to anger and he took his sleeve and straightened it again. Then he took his leave from the kitchen and Christine heard the small stairs creak as he made his way up.<p>

_Maybe Meg is right_, she thought. _Maybe a vacation would do him good._  
>She smiled to herself as she figured a plan for tomorrow. Yes ...she definitely needed to listen to Meg's advice. Now she only hoped Erik would be open minded enough to willingly participate...<p> 


End file.
